


Of Scars and Mobs

by CandieGlitter



Series: Mob Boss AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bakura is a potty mouth and I stan, F/M, I truly do not know if I know what I am doing, M/M, Multi, There may also be a lot of timeskips to flesh out Tozokou's backstory, This is a fic you never knew you needed, there may be a few different relationships throughout this whole fic I'm sorry haha, there's gonna be a lot of effed up stuff in this story, this is the first fic I have written in so long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandieGlitter/pseuds/CandieGlitter
Summary: Bakura Tozokou, the number one unknown public enemy of Domino has been terrorizing the city of with his larger-than-life group known as the Underground Catacombs. For years he has lurked in the shadows and allowed himself to reign supreme as the King of Thieves. However, a new opportunity comes knocking on the door when he ends up adopting his young nephew, Ryou Bakura, after losing his family two years prior. Now, Bakura has to wipe the bloodshed on his hands as he learns to relive in daylight society and re-discover his crumbling humanityModern mob boss AU
Relationships: citronshipping but it's one-sided, for now at least - Relationship
Series: Mob Boss AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722838
Comments: 44
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

Tozokou Bakura had lived through a nightmare after nightmare his entire life. To him, that was all life was composed of. It was a symphony of crashing hymns that called upon the destruction of one’s sanity through the drops of depressing notes and blunders while they juggled the idea that their existence would be nothing more than that. A mistake. A misfortunate tale of events.

No matter how far and hard he swam the destination of a peaceful life was always swiped just from reach and swallowed into the belly of another larger, disgusting beast he had to chip away at to destroy.  
Never-ending did it feel.  
One could say all the tragedy was brought upon his choices in careers, lifestyles, and perhaps even a deal that was made with the devil himself. However, these tragic affairs have dated back to even yonder years of a bleak childhood where control was easy to slip from his tiny fingers.

Comparable to his life, uncontrollable and inconsolable was he.

“Mr. Bakura,” The strong voice of the judge spoke reverberated through the overcrowded courtroom finally causing the commotion to cease within the area.

“In all my years as a judge, I never thought I’d see the day where the depravity and disgusting side of mankind would never rear its ugly head like this. But it seems you have been able to surprise me.”

Papers shuffled, soft voices murmured amongst the crowd behind the shackled man who held his head down in silence. He had barely spoken a single word throughout the whole trial and acted in no remorse to show the weak side of himself. He held on strong for himself.  
"You once stood on the other side of this court as I personally granted you custody of that precious brown-eyed boy in hopes that your criminal past had been relinquished. It appears I was sorely wrong. I put that young boy into the hands of a disgusting monster. I'm not sure where you have hidden him. But rest assured, he will be found and placed in a better home before you take your last breath."

_Ryou._

“You held onto this life for so long. And now? What was it all for? Did you really, truly believe you could continue this parade of bloodshed forever? To continue terrorizing and scamming the whole city of Domino to your heart's content? Do you not realize the number of lives who have been lost to your hands alone? How many lost their sons, daughters, uncles, grandparents, family members that will never get peace from the brutal bloodshed on your hands?”

Her tone was taunting to get a reaction from the mob boss, but he would never show it. Her titling words were falling onto deaf ears as she rattled on about the mistakes he had made in life thus far. At this point, it felt like he was being scolded for stealing a cookie from the kitchen jar. What an absolute joke.  
His pale lavender eyes remained placed on the judge’s face with a stone-cold expression that would bring the mightiest of men to a halt in their attacks. However, the judge was much more powerful than anyone to withstand even looking into his murderous raging face.

“Incredible. You have had everything taken away from you. The money, your lifestyle, your comrades, _Ryou_. And _now_ you are reduced to nothing more than a shell of your former self. Do you have absolutely anything to say for everything you have done?”

Hearing the mention of his nephew’s name made Bakura physically wince with pain. How dare she even bring up the boy. His boy. The one he fought so hard to protect.  
What was the boy doing? Was he okay? Was he crying? Did he truly understand what was going on? Bakura's last moments with his nephew had been swept away as his good partner Malik had hurriedly run off with the terrified and struggling boy in his exhausted arms to hide when the cops had swarmed the outside of the building to arrest Bakura.

And the man who turned him in- no matter how it was done, he would find a way to get revenge on the _bastard_.

The single last moment with the boy had been a terribly sad and depressing flash of wrangling emotions. His reaching hands to grasp him were a fruitless effort as Bakura could only stand there and tell him to run, _and not look back. _It was so hard not to sweep the boy into his arms to hold him so tightly. To tell him everything was fine, it would all work in the end. All contact with Malik was completely cut since then. This whole time Bakura could barely care about himself but only pray to any higher entity that his nephew was _okay._ __

Never in a million years would Bakura ever think about the well being of anyone but himself. _What had this child done to him._

 _“Go to hell.”_ He murmured with a rattling shake in his voice.

“What was that, Mr. Bakura?”

The silence had broken, finally. He threw his head back with such maniacal laughter that it brought an icy chill down everyone’s back. Dramatics were not Tozokou’s strong suit but if this were to be his last recorded memory for everyone to indulge in, then so be it.

“I need all of you, in this room, everyone watching from your television screens. Go to hell!” He cackled loudly. “I’ll rue this _fucking_ day as a reminder to everyone that you should always be very afraid. Because this is not the end for me, it’s truly only the beginning…”

The sound of the gavel immediately silenced Bakura’s depraved and riled antics. Almost as soon as he began, he fell quiet once more. Soon looking back at his shackled hands did he begin to feel a hurtling wave of nausea and dizziness from the end of his spiked adrenaline rush. He was hushed much too soon. He had so much more to say, but time was never truly on his side.

“That’s enough from you, Bakura. The jury has reached their verdict.” The judge collected the paper from the councilman of the jury to finally read what so many had gathered to hear.

It was as if the world had gone completely still. Thousands had gathered outside the courthouse to finally hear the infamous Bakura Tozokou’s punishing sentence.  
Many shouted ‘Death to him’ while others fought to keep him alive. Those that would involve the sympathy of the people who were once apart of the great Underground Catacombs gang for many years under Bakura.

Finally, the verdict was reached.

“Bakura, Tozokou,” The judge began. “The jury of the court has found you guilty on the innumerable murders, tax evasions, money laundering, child endangerment and abuse, and so many more intolerable crimes. This is a case like any other, and through the laws of the land and special permission granted by the prime minister himself, your punishment has been decided as death by firing squad. You will have twenty-four hours until your life comes to an end, Mr. Bakura.”

The moment of truth had caused an eruption of cheers around Bakura, who could only stare down at his hands. He refused to allow any tears to drip at the announcement of his fate.  
With a grnding of his teeth he bore those sharp gold fangs on his bruised lips to silence any choking noise that dared escape him. He refused to show what everyone wanted. Weakness. Thousands of memories flashed all at once in his brain realizing he had not held onto them as tightly as he should have. The good, the bad, and the ugly ones. All mended together to create a lifetime of- well, soon to be nothing more than a scary story to tell children at night.

His final days to be with the land of the living have arrived. And millions of people were celebrating it.  
The fact he was being granted the time was worse if they would have just shot him on the spot. Preferably so.

For the first true time in his life, he felt terrified.

_Bang, Bang_

The judge finally stood from her spot, and finally said. "This court is adjourned. Now, get this monster out of my courtroom."

To be suddenly thrust into the realization of the situation was the traumatic response Bakura felt burning in the pits of his stomach as he held back the vomit creeping up his windpipe. He felt a rough pair of hands on his shoulders. Bakura's knees and legs quivered under him that he was afraid the weight of his body would make him tumble over once he managed to stand.

The entire room began to fade in and out as his entire body gave way to the trauma and the waves of sickness in his stomach unfolded once he was forced to stand from his seat.

Bakura could not grip to his senses anymore. Just as he was being pushed towards the door he succumbed to the darkness and felt the entirety of his body slam against the cold, granite floors below him. The last thing he remembered was visualizing his nephew's face smiling softly at him as the rest of the world completely faded to black, and then a deafening silence.


	2. Home life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the first AU fic I have written in almost half a decade *throws confetti and glitter all over* I hope you will all enjoy my creation that I have worked very hard on. I've been rp'ing this au on Tumblr since November of 2019 but only recently have I decided to work and explore more of the world surrounding the characters. I plan to upload one chapter per week.  
> I'm not entirely sure how long of a buildup to this series will be but I suppose we shall all find out together :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my Of Scars and Mobs story and please let me know what you think of it down below :)

_"Hey, uncle Tozo, wake up!"_

A wince, a groan, and a pair of heavily scarred arms layered over his face as the sudden stream of bright light from his window was splayed to pour down on him like a warm, annoying hug.  
"Murr." He uttered under his breath pulling the covers back over his head. It was much too early for this. No way had the last three hours of uninterrupted sleep flown so fast. 

"Five more minutes, Ryou, I didn't sleep good last night." Bakura complained in a groggy voice.

Another late evening had turned into late morning, it seemed.

The young one, however, was determined to get his sleepy uncle out of bed one way or another. He quickly scurried from the window practically _catapulting_ himself onto the bed with a frantic shout.

"Uncle Tozo! You have to get up, I'm gonna be late for school!"

That had done it- Bakura's lilac eyes snapped open and he sat up in a quick snapping motion to look of disbelief to his nephew. "You- _what!_ " He turned to grab at the time of his phone. It was approximately 7:30 a.m. _Oh fuuu-_  


"Ryou, please tell me you're joking!?"

The little one repeatedly shook his head his long white hair flailing in all directions. "No, nuh-uh! I'm not joking uncle Tozo."

"School starts in 30 minutes, oh Jesus fuck." Bakura quickly threw the warm, heavy covers off to heave himself from the comfortable bed to begin readying himself (and Ryou) for the day. Annoying.  
"Ryou, stop standing there and go put your uniform on!"

"But Tozo, I didn't even go potty yet. And I didn't eat breakfast!" He whined.

"Then go potty! Come on we don't have time to mope around. Go to the bathroom, go get dressed, I'll grab you some breakfast and then we have to go." He groaned rubbing at his temples furiously. Why were kids so challenging to deal with! He didn't remember signing up for cat wrangling, just glorified babysitting.  
"Kid, I'm going to have stress wrinkles before I'm forty with your antics. Go on, get." Bakura then gently shoved his slow-clamboring nephew out of the room to allow himself a few moments of stressful peace to properly dress for the day. 

Right, throw off the shirt, find some pants- where exactly was his pants!? Did he forget to do laundry last night? He stumbled around his mess of a room until he snatched up one of his clean cotton shirts to put on. If only this were an important meeting to attend, his gaze glanced over his closet of professional suits and shiny boots he wore in the evening. He couldn't stand dressing like such a bum, even if the clothes were much comfier. To say he felt stressed out was an understated expression of the century.

The principal of the elementary had already scolded Bakura in his office multiple times about the boy showing up late in the past and reminded him of how he had children services on speed dial to report him if he continued this behavior. And with Bakura's deals with the courts, he only had one chance to keep everything squared when he became Ryou's stand-in parent. If children's services were called once, it would be over with. 

If the principal weren't careful, his mangled, destroyed body would end up in a ditch somewhere, and Bakura would make sure no one would ever know-how, or why. He couldn't stand that high-pitched, whiny ass of a bald-headed man in the first place anyway.

Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the pair of pants he had worn the day before. They were a wrinkled mess, but they would work. The presentation was not key in this situation, at least not for himself.  
His signature red and gold sweatshirt, wrinkled jeans, and day-old dirty socks, his bum-chic outfit was topped off with an older pair of red and black running shoes. Bakura glanced in his bathroom mirror for mere moments to finger brush the kinks and waves out of his shoulder-length hair from the constant tossing and turning in bed. 

He swooped some of the waves behind his ear showing off the three golden piercings he wore. When was the last time he put a real brush through his hair? Days ago, a week? Who needed hair etiquette when you were a night owl ninety-percent of your life. He even noticed the white stubble he had been growing on his face was pushing towards a scruffy beard. 

_Time for a shave, soon._

He stared, deeply, to see the more prominent tired expression on his face. His fingers lined down the long, stitched scar on his right eye that still seemed to have the tingling sensation when it was touched. It was a reminder not to  
He turned the faucet on to splash some cold, refreshing water on his dried, tired face.  
Now that the lack of sleep managed to catch up to his aching, sore body he realized strong black coffee would be the only savior this chaotically rushed morning.

"Ryou, you better at least have your uniform on!" He gravelly shouted through the long stretch of the hallway as he forced his legs to dart towards the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast. Another glance to his phone, 25 more minutes. 

Hesitance was nothing Bakura gave a thought to as he prepared the simple breakfast of cereal and cold milk in a bowl. But before that- coffee.  
One flip of the power button, a change of filters, and the young man was on his way to a more refreshed self. Being forced to be a morning person was not his strong suit. 

The distant sound of rummaging and small feet pitter-pattering on the hardwood floors was a good sign the boy was taking the situation seriously. Bakura's eyes could not help but continue to dart to the time on his phone. 20 minutes remained. 

Pulling a stressed hand through his long white bangs he turned to practically _throw_ the plastic container filled with cold cereal onto the table to finish prepping himself for the day. Now, where was his wallet. . .  
_Tired, so tired. I need sleep, a week's worth._

"Uncle Tozo, I'm almost ready!" The little one shouted from his bedroom door. "Can you help me brush my hair while I eat?"

Another strained groan. "Yes, yes, I can, just hurry up." He said irritably pleading with the kid. "We have ten minutes before we have to be out the door now!" That was a lie, it was technically five, but he knew to rush the boy anymore would only stress the both of them out even more. The loud _ding_ of his coffee maker was the most beautiful sound to him as it rang for it's completion of a beautiful, brewed strong cup of coffee. Bakura could barely let the drink cool down as he sipped his cup and squirreled around the house for his essential items for the car trip to the school. 

Now fully dressed in his uniform and ready to start his own day Ryou rushed through the house with a hairbrush in hand and backpack in the other. "I'm sorry uncle Tozo, I didn't mean to sleep in! My alarm never went off. I think my friend turned it off last night when I was sleeping." He apologized with an adorable and high-pitched huff that escaped his lips. He pulled himself into the shorter oak chair Bakura made for him and began scarfing down the cereal with quick haste. 

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Ryou, I don't think your imaginary friend turned off your alarm clock in the middle of the night. You probably thought you set it when you didn't." Ah, that imaginary friend of his nephew's. The boy seemed to blame everything that went wrong on him. Furniture getting knocked over? The lights in the house flickered? The water faucet suddenly breaks?

Everything that happened around Ryou when he was alone was completely blamed on the little friend in his head. The therapist he had taken Ryou to before to help ease the process of moving in had mentioned the 'friend' was merely a coping mechanism to help him through the trauma he experienced. All though the boy was a bit old for imaginary friends, Bakura had no issue playing along as it made the kid happy he did not discredit the 'friend's existence in the first place.

"Did so, he told me this morning when I woke up. He said he was pulling a prank on me." He pouted his lips.

"Is that so? Well, you better tell your friend to knock it off with the pranks or he's going to be eating one of my famous knuckle sandwiches next time he makes us late for school."

Ryou couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Oh no, not your knuckle sandwich! He'd never survive!" 

It was odd, Bakura always had an alarm set for 7 a.m. in case Ryou's faltered. It was always enough time to get the kid ready for their morning walks to the campus grounds. He wondered how he had even forgotten to set it. He struggled not to dwell on the matter as he focused on the next step at hand. Brushing his nephew's messy hair. 

Sighing, Bakura picked up the brush from the table to begin roughly tugging on the long white hair. "Ryou, it's fine. We'll make it just before the final bell rings. It's just going to be a tight squeeze to get you there."

While the man was not the greatest at styling he managed to get Ryou's hair into a neater and thoroughly-brushed look. He licked his index finger and pinched at the back fringe to help it sit up more as the transformation was complete. _Perfect._

He glanced back at the clock, barely fifteen minutes were left as the seconds ticked on.

Ryou winced as his tangles were picked and pulled at by the hard brush but kept the complaints to himself. He slurped up the remaining milk on his silver spoon and said.  
"Does this mean we gotta take the car?"

Tossing the brush onto the counter for later, Bakura responded quite firmly. "Yes, unfortunately. If we walk you'll be ten minutes late. It's much faster if we drive to school." He went around gathering his keys, wallet with the correct driver's license, and of course, his favorite pair of black shades that he promptly placed on the top of his head. 

The answer made the boy physically cringe. Ryou fell very quiet and said. "Okay. . . If we have to." 

For the first time that morning, Bakura truly stopped for a moment to hear and realize the reason for Ryou's faltering voice. He understood the apprehension the boy held for even sitting in a car. But with the time crunch they were on it would be impossible to loop around their predicament. Finding himself kneeling next to his nephew, his hand raised to clap his little shoulder. "I know, I don't like forcing you into the car, but we have no choice today." The last time they drove it involved lots of crying, and he _despised_ the sound of Ryou's weak whimperings.

10 minutes now remained. If Bakura was feeling any more nervous he'd be sweating bullets. 

Finally, Ryou just slowly nodded in acceptance of his fate. The bundle of nervous butterflies growing in his stomach fluttered as he answered his uncle slowly. As much as he wanted to vehemently protest the circumstance he knew it would do him no good. "Okay, lets- let's go. Just please don't drive fast." 

"Anything for you, kiddo."

It only took Bakura one quick swipe of his arm to scoop the small boy into his arm and rushed off towards the car in the cement driveway right outside the little suburban home. Ryou quickly latched onto his uncle's neck and held onto him as they bounced on their way out of the house.  
At the moment he had gotten his nephew clicked into the backseat and the car shifted into drive (and of course his shades adjusted to his face) their small vehicle began rolling off into their destination in a ride of utter silence. 

Bakura's eyes tended to glance into the rearview mirror to check on the quiet boy. He had his eyes tightly held shut and arms wrapped around his stomach. He just looked so uncomfortable.  
"Don't worry Ryou, we're almost there." He said in an awkward attempt to soothe him. He received no reaction from Ryou. 

Five minutes, and they were almost 6 minutes from school. 

Of course, just as Bakura had turned the corner towards the stoplight it immediately flashed red at him, prompting him to stop the vehicle from moving forward.  
"Fuuuuck." He slowly groaned. "God- dammit, I can't- fucking. Catch a break." 

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring, phone's ringing!_

_Why. Why of all the times- who could that even be!_

Bakura struggled to reach the phone ringing away in his deep pants pocket. Finally finding it, he noticed the name 'Malik' scrawled on the screen. What could he want so early this morning?  
"Malik, what the hell are you calling for?" Bakura grumbled into the speaker.  
With a relieved expression he noticed the stoplight turn green. Stepping on the gas a bit more than before he began speeding to the point where he hoped Ryou would not notice. 

" _Wow, what a way to answer to your only friend_." The tired and somewhat nasally voice on the other line responded.  
Bakura could almost _see_ the eye roll Malik was giving him right now. 

"Come on Ishtar, I'm trying to drop Ryou off at school, we're late, be quick about what you want." 

" _Why are you taking him to school on Saturday? Did he get in trouble? That doesn't sound like your nephew._."

"Wait- _what._ " Bakura immediately almost dropped his phone. He found a parking spot in a nearby diner to slowly stop in to answer Malik's revelation. "What do you _mean_ Saturday?" 

" _I mean, it's Saturday. Ya know, the day after Friday? When most schools aren't in session? I wouldn't even subject my kid brother to that and he's homeschooled."_

"I know what Saturday is, you factory rejected dildo." The line got a loud laugh from Malik who seemed to be struggling to throw an insult back to Bakura.  
All of the stress he had tightly bundled from this morning had suddenly released from his slumping shoulders once he fell back in his seat. The nauseated feeling in his stomach seemed to rise once his adrenaline rush had settled down.. 

Indeed, it was Saturday. 

The realization of why their alarms never went off finally dawned on the man when the simple thought was given earlier. Bakura felt the urge to beat his head repeatedly on the grey leather-cladded steering wheel. 

Ryou's eyes suddenly fluttered open as his ears picked up on the situation. "Wait- it's, Saturday?"

Bakura waved his hand towards Ryou to keep him hushed so he could finish the conversation on the phone.  
"Anyways, now that we know our days of the week, what did you want, Ishtar?" He asked once more. 

_"I thought we were meeting to get breakfast today, ya know, so you can get your one day of true human interaction that doesn't involve criminal activity."_

"Wow, listen to your jokes being so original."  
Of course, if he thought today was Friday he'd completely forget about their weekly get-together the latter-day. His eyes flickered to the diner the two had pulled up in. The location was only a few miles from his friend's apartment, so he quickly said. "Well, you're in luck, we just happened to pull into the Golden Morning Diner. How about you meet us there? You're bringing your brother right?"

 _"Of course, if you have Ryou with you I might as well. I'll go wake the grumpy shit up right now. Be there in about fifteen minutes."_

"Good luck with that, don't let him bite your hand off again!" 

_"Hah, you're so funny, Bakura, I almost forgot to fucking laugh."_ And upon the snarky remark, Malik hung the phone up on his end.

The cell phone was placed promptly back into Bakura's pocket once he realized the call was over with. He rubbed furiously at his tired face and wondered how he would survive the next hours. Sure, he definitely enjoyed Malik's presence, but the calling of his comfy lavender sheets were calling his name ever since he crawled out from them. Certainly, there was not enough coffee poured down his throat to appropriately handle this interesting situation.  
Silently, did he look in the rearview mirror to notice Ryou was staring directly back with his large, brown eyes in such a confused manner. 

"Well," Bakura began, rubbing at his chin stubble. "How does having breakfast this morning with Malik and Ata* sound, Ryou?"

Ryou, who's chubby face suddenly lit up with a large grin at the sheer prospect of seeing his older friend Ata, and having breakfast outside the house, nodded excitedly. 

"Yes, me and my friend want to see Ata and Malik! And eat a fried egg on toast!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ata is the name I have given this au's alternative to Yami Malik. The name means 'twin' and is actually the kid's nickname that Malik directly gave him when they were younger. Because even though there is a major age gap between them the brothers look exactly the same. Minus Ata's wilder, and uncontrollable hair.


	3. Meeting the Ishtars

Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Said the voice coming from the opening of the diner doors. “I never thought I’d see you in anything less than a flannel shirt and jeans. This is certainly new for you."

Pale eyes that had been intently watching the morning report on the mounted television nearby began to wander until they landed on the familiar sight and sound of the Ishtar brothers making their way towards the window booth Bakura and Ryou comfortably sat in.  


Ah, Malik, his usual morning sass seemed to tenfold amongst the situation Bakura found himself in.  


But it did not stop Bakura from grinning like an absolute madman as he replied just as flippantly to the comment on that morning's fashion statement. "Only for you, hot stuff." He gave his good friend a wiggle of his brows. 

****

****

"Ata!" Ryou lifted his head from his plate of jellied toast to see his straight-lipped, tired friend who stood beside his brother sheepishly nod in response to the snowy-haired child's excitement. 

"Hi, Ry," The young teen stepped away from his older brother to scoot inside the booth's plushy seat to sit next to his only friend. A single, confused brow arched at the notice of what Ryou was wearing this morning. "Uh, Ryou, why are you wearing your school uniform? Isn't it Saturday?" Ata asked taking no prompt to steal the peeled crust from Ryou's toast on the plate. 

The younger of the two pushed his plate closer to Ata to properly share the bread. His pale cheeks dusted light pink with embarrassment when his friend pointed out the out-of-place attire. 

"Ah- Well," He began. "Me and Uncle Tozo thought today was Friday, and that I had to be at school." 

****

Munching on his new snack the younger teen smiled. "Heh, you guys are funny."

As the children chattered on their end of the booth Malik suddenly ushered away Bakura away to space where no one seemed to occupy. Confused at the actions of his friend, Bakura shifted closer to the blond and asked with a low whisper. "What's going on?" 

He watched as Malik's friendly demeanor immediately drop at the question. His face twisted into that of irritation, replying with a soft hiss. "Another body was dumped at the bar sometime this morning. And I know for a fact it was someone in your group." 

The noted shift in attitude noted by Bakura as met with a look of absolute doubt. The hairs on his tan skin raised and his blood went ice cold. "What-" Bakura glanced around once more just in case there happened to be a person nearby. "Are you- sure?" He returned to the conversation at hand. "I've already made it very clear that the bar is no longer a dumping ground for kills." 

"I'm very sure." Malik softly said. "I recognize the way the body was mangled that it belonged to that Katsuya fellow of yours. It was very sloppy, most likely done out of another drunken rage. You're very lucky I had to make an early morning run to the bar for inventory."

With a wag of his finger he tutted and said. "Don't make me clean up another mess of yours. Or you'll be finding another bar to harbor your little gang of misfits." 

The faux threat was adorable. "Keh," Bakura gravelly chuckled. "Good luck finding a way to keep that trap shack you call a bar afloat. You know the only reason it has stayed open so long is due to my amazingly charitable patronage." 

"Ha, charitable." Although Malik had to admit, Bakura was right. Every Wednesday the mob boss always paid him a hefty amount for hosting personal meetings and bar nights for his overcrowding gang. The money was always enough for rent and food for weeks. But he wouldn't truly do that- would he?  
"I-I'd find a way." Malik stammered, looking away. 

"How?" Bakura smirked. "By selling that sweet, tight as-"

"Bakura I swear if you finish that sentence."

With a devilish grin he continued. "Asssss of yours." Bakura finished with a clack of his golden fangs. 

"Ugh! You're disgusting." Malik threw his hands in defeat. "I don't understand why I put up with you most days."

"What's disgusting?" Even though Malik certainly enjoyed his friend's presence he certainly felt defeated by his constant faux-flirtatious moments.

The familiar voice of Ata made the adults completely jump out of their skin in unison as their conversation was suddenly broken by the curious boy.  
Malik, looking at his younger brother, pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Ata, this conversation does not concern you, what do you want?" 

Feeling embarrassed, Ata nervously rubbed at his arm resting his head on his shoulder. "Uhm- the waitress wanted to know if you would like sliced fruit or toast on the side with your eggs." 

Bakura took a moment to scan the area where their booth was to notice the patient waitress humoring Ryou with his little conversational antics. At least he was being kept out of the way for now. 

"Toast please, thank you Ata." 

The younger boy quickly nodded. "Gotcha." And scuffled back to the booth to fulfill his brother's breakfast request. 

Once more as nobody was in the line of hearing Bakura crossed his arms and lowered his voice once more to finish their conversation. "Don't worry, I'll have the issue fixed by tonight. You have my word." 

\----------------------------------------------

"Pass the syrup, please!" 

Breakfast had finally arrived. And the younger of the boys seemed eager to scarf down every bit and crumb of the delicious eggs and pancakes that were served. With a clear objective for tonight, Bakura realized he was running into another small, hairy problem. Taking a small bite of food on his plate he could not help but glance down at his bubbling nephew still being the chatterbox he was to Ata. 

He needed a babysitter. The most recent one, a young girl of seventeen, had quite a few nights prior due to complaints of her slipping grades. The job was too demanding with her being in school and nearing graduation. It was quite heartbreaking for Ryou as he enjoyed it when she came over in the evening to take care of him. 

A small idea popped in his head and his gaze settled on the younger of the two Ishtar brothers contently eating his plate of eggs with his grubby fingers.

Malik's nose crinkled in disgust as he noted his plate had been covered in sausages instead of the toast Ata had supposedly ordered for him. 

"Eugh, Ata, I thought you ordered toast for me. You know I can't eat meat. I'm vegetarian."

"Mmm, sausages." His brother immediately swiped at the greasy tubes of meat and shoved one in his mouth making sure to chew obnoxiously just loud for his brother. "I ordered them, I wanted more sausages." 

At the sight of his brother's disgusting eating habits Malik held back the vomit creeping in the back of his throat. "Oh god, that's so gross." He then pushed the rest of his plate back. "I don't think I can even eat anything else today."

For someone who cleaned up the remains of a corpse he sure had a weak stomach, Bakura noted. 

"Haha, what's the matter, Malik? Can't handle a bit of sausage weenus?"

"W-ween- what?" The blond stuttered while Ryou and Bakura were left laughing at the confused Ishtar. Even Ata joined in, although he had no clue why they were laughing in the first place. 

"Nevermind." Bakura sighed with a shake of his head. "Anyway. Malik, what are your plans for tonight anyway?" 

There was a pause as Malik cocked his head towards his friend at the question. "I'm- hosting drunk Karaoke at the bar tonight, you should know that. Why?"

"Well," Bakura began, sipping at the cup of coffee in his hand. "I have some plans that came up tonight and were wondering if you'd keep Ryou with Ata at the apartment until I get back?"

At the mention of his name, Ata lifted his head and blinked at Bakura in confusion. "Huh? Ryou, stay with me?"

"No, no absolutely not," Malik interjected immediately before the younger Ishtar could ask any questions. "I don't even feel safe keeping Ata at the apartment alone. He comes to stay at the bar most evenings, remember?" He glared at Bakura for even suggesting the idea in front of the young boys. What was he even thinking! "Why don't you ask Atem or Gramps? I'm sure one of them would love to watch him."

Of course, the idea of Gramps and his grandson had quickly crossed his mind. They were the first ones to even think of in a time like this. "I- well. Gramps' heart issue has been bothering him a lot lately. So Atem has been taking over for certain jobs and missions." However, from the mention of the oldest grandson came a series of groans from the mob boss.

The crimson-asshole had been making it incredibly known to everyone how he's going to one day take over his grandfather's position. Being humble was not his strong suit. So Bakura was thankful for trying to get in contact with him would be a fruitless endeavor. He couldn't _stand that brat's mighty ego_.

"Ah- that's too bad I suppose," Malik said. "I'm sorry Bakura, I just don't feel comfortable leaving the kids at the apartment. And I know you really wouldn't either." Ah, of course, Malik was truly correct. He lived in such a nasty part of town he even had the urge to pay this man a nicer place to live. However, due to Malik's pride he wouldn't allow it. 

While the adults bickered back and forth about the situation of the youngest at the table, Ata puffed his chest out and huffed at his brother's annoying say on the matter. "Big brother, if Ryou can't come to our house, can I go to Ryou's house and play?" His half-lidded gaze flickered between the adults with the expression of curiosity labeling his features.

Ryou gasped, his big brown opening wider than before. "Yeah, and then Ata can spend the night, and have a scary movie night and show him my new bird bone collection." The boy was lit with excitement and that was when Bakura knew he would have to agree to at least one, or the other suggestion. Lest he was to crush the young boy's hopes of a fun sleepover. Ah, to be so young and filled with excitement again-

Both adults were suddenly silenced at the younger blond's sudden intrusion into the conversation, and then the chatter from the youngest at the table seemed to push the idea further between them. And while Malik still expressed uncertainty at the suggestion of Ata watching over Ryou, even he had to admit it might work better. The young teen was not quite responsible enough to 'babysit' as he was still a child himself in many ways. 

The neighborhood the Bakura's resided in was quiet, quaint, and very safe. And best yet, childproofed.

"I- suppose, that would be okay." Malik chewed on his lip quite nervously. "If your uncle agrees we could arrange something. ."

Scratching at the growing stubble on his chin, Bakura mused. "I don't think that would be a terrible idea, Ata. You and Ryou can watch a movie at the house, and I'll order you guys pizza? I don't see the harm. This meeting should only take a couple of hours. . ." And of course, Bakura may have to shower before coming home, lest any blood was shed during the interrogation. With a drunk like Mr. Jonouchi, it was bound to happen.

It made Bakura nervous even leaving Ryou by himself. There was a sense of helicopter-esque parenting with Ryou. If the man wasn't around he had constant supervision through a babysitter. Bakura was discovering over the last year and a half that it was tough leading a crime organization *and* raising a child at the same time. And while he did not tend to view Ata as a responsible teen he played with Ryou well for being much older than him. Maybe this could work. . 

Looking on the bright side of things Malik agreed. "That sounds nice. That would allow me not to rush drunk karaoke tonight. Ah hell, sure. We'll pack a bag after we part ways." 

"Ah, yay!" Ryou laughed hugging his friend tightly with a look of such a glee. "Did you hear that Ata? You get to spend the night!"

"Hey wait a minute, I said nothing about spending the night!"


	4. Pizza, feelings, and fire oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ata is in charge of watching Ryou. Shenanigans are afoot. Bakura gets his feelings hurt, and Malik- well, Malik is a snarky, yet caring asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who has given kudos and left nice comments on my work so far, it is all very appreciated! Please strap in as this chapter may get a bit-  
> Messy  
> There is mention of sex in this chapter, so just be warned if any of that makes you uncomfortable :)  
> \-----------------------------------

"Honey, I'm _home_!"

Dear, gods, no.

From the back of the house Bakura could still hear the annoying nasally voice of the older Ishtar entering the home in such a ruckus. And without knocking as well! He was thankful Malik always made his presence known in such an obnoxious fashion, lest the gun strapped to his thigh come in use for once. 

"I'll be out in a moment _dear_!" Bakura barked back finishing the adjustment to the tie on his suit. His voice was laced with annoyance at the realization that the time to leave was almost at his doorstep. "I'll be out in a minute, make yourself comfortable!"

  
Bakura took a deep breath and took the moment to look at the setting glow of the sun outside. Darkness was on the rise and he would now have to deal with yet another careless _employee_ of his. How he dreaded these interactions. But only because they often ended in such disgusting bloodshed. He finished combing through the thick, messy white hair grappling the mounds of rats nests that had settled in the back of his head.

  
His gaze followed into the mirror and checked for any imperfections. His finger running down the settled scar on his right eye before giving himself a confident and sharp smile to reflect back on himself.  


"Alright Tozokou, let's get this over with." 

\---------------------------------------------

Make themselves comfortable they did.

With a single sleepover bag dropped on the recently swept carpeted floors and a single teenager in tow Malik and Ata made their way into the small suburban abode. 

Noticing the younger Bakura nowhere in sight Ata kept a single hand wrapped around his brother's arm and gave it a tight squeeze. This had been the largest house he had ever stepped into. And quite honestly it intimidated him. The long hallway and high ceilings gave a small reminder of their past home in Egypt. 

Unnerved, Ata asked while looking up to his brother through his sandy blond bangs. "Brother, where's Ryou?" He had noticed his friend was nowhere in sight. "He's here, right?"

Malik forced himself to smile down at his brother. "Of course, Bakura called and said he was taking a nap so he can have more energy to play with you. I'm sure he'll be up before Bakura leaves for his meeting. Why don't you grab a piece of pizza in the meantime? Bakura ordered your favorite." 

That was when the sudden scent of grease-covered cheese had invaded the Ata's small nostrils once his brother had mentioned it. Letting go of Malik he swiftly took off to follow the scent trail into the kitchen like a hound dog sniffing out a dead deer. Without even grabbing a paper plate that sat next to the box he lifted the top and grabbed a warm, extra gooey slice of pepperoni pizza immediately forgetting his woes as he scarfed it down without a care.

"Ugh, at least eat with a plate you dingus." Malik said with disgust at the teen's notoriously gross eating habits. He knew Ata hadn't washed his hands since they were home.

Now to himself, Malik began to take note of the inside's interior design once he began to guide himself around the place. This being the first time to ever step foot into Bakura's house had made him oddly curious. Where were all the fancy decor? The gold furnishings with fancy paintings all over the walls? Everything was so- plain, so- unlike the mob boss's personality. 

So homely.

From the oven towels that so precariously scrawled in cursive 'bless this mess' to the singular plain painting of a forest in the living room, the walls bearing a color similar to eggshell white, to even the openness of the whole house. Nothing in the house matched with the mob boss.

Now in the kitchen area, his lavender eyes could see straight into the living room in front of him. Quite strange indeed. With the way Malik viewed Bakura and how much money was thrown into 'renting' the bar a singular night of the week he figured his own house would be dressed to the nines as the mob boss was.

"Are you having fun judging my house decor?" Bakura grunted. His body leaned up against the frame of the hallway that connected to his kitchen as he stared Malik down with a half-lidded expression, almost as if he were bored. "Because I can easily be more mean about your living quarters."

Malik, jumping out of his focus, felt his face flushed a deep red once he had been caught staring. He laughed nervously and brushed it off, and turned to face Bakura. "Maybe? I guess I just expected your house to be more-"

With a raise of his brow, Bakura interrupted. "Be more what?"

"I guess- be more fancier, and resembling less of a divorced soccer mom in her 40's going through an identity crisis."

With a shake of Bakura's head he removed himself from leaning against the hall frame to approach Malik's younger brother while still staring at him. He noticed how Ata had already crammed a second slice of pizza down his throat in a mere manner of seconds. What a little pig, he thought to himself. 

"Subtract the divorced part, take out four years, and you practically hit the nail on the head."

Malik chuckled at Bakura's self-deprecating humor. "Damn, at this point I should have just guessed you murdered the previous residents. Those poor, poor bastards, and their ugly-ass purple drapery over the windows."

Bakura stopped and feigned in the offense. A deep scowl settled on his face. "You don't like my purple drapes? They are imported straight from a shop in Egypt! I think it gives the house more character."

"Character, my ass! It just makes everything dingier. You need some gold furnishings and maybe some fancy deco eggs the rich people display in their homes."

"With Ryou in my house? Hah, you should know yourself keeping expensive, and breakable items in the house with a destructive small child is just asking for a disaster." Bakura held no warning as he gently clapped the kid on the shoulder while he stood there stuffing his face. "Ain't that right, pizza thief?"

The sudden contact from Bakura's hand created a widened look of surprise. Ata's eyes went as wide as saucers. If it hadn't been for the fact he had just swallowed down his third slice he would surely have choked. The teen backed off a step away from the adult in an uncomfortable shuffle and awkwardly nodded to softly agree. "Uhm- yeah. S-sure?"

The shift in behavior from Ata made Bakura's brow raise. His eyes followed to look at Malik who had seemingly frozen in his spot as if he were waiting for something bad to happen. An outburst, a cry, anything. He searched the other's expression to look for an answer. However, Malik soon stepped forward to get in between the two and placed a tender hand on his brother's shoulders. "Ata," He softly said. "How about you go wake Ryou up so he can eat and play with you. I'm sure he'd be excited because you're finally here."

Ata, with his shoulders loosening their sudden tension and relax, took a deep breath and said. "Sure. Where's his room?" He asked, not looking at Bakura.

Lifting a heavily scarred finger to point down the opposite direction they stood in, Bakura explained. "Go directly down that hallway. His room is the last on the left. You'll know it's his, it has a little wizard hat hanging on it."

Ata glanced once more to his brother, who seemed to gently push him towards the pointed finger. "Go on, go on now. This is the whole reason why we came here."

With a crossing of his arms the younger teen, who still had yet to look into Bakura's eyes as he passed him, drifted slowly to go find his young friend. Once he was out of sight and sound the only noise that was heard in the room was the deep and displeased sigh coming from Malik. He held a hand over his chest as if to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Bakura, I should have said something beforehand, but please refrain from physically contacting Ata. He's very iffy when it comes to being touched by people he doesn't know very well. Sometimes he- can get really upset over it." 

Of course, Bakura understood. As he shuffled his keys in his pocket his head lowered to look down at his polished boots scuffing on the floor. "Ah, well, I had no idea. I'll remember that in the future. Did- something happen to him?" He asked, curiously. 

Placing a long few strands of sandy blond hair behind his ear and averting his gaze to look out the window into the fiery orange and pink ombre sunset settling upon them, Malik fell silent once more. The sky outside gave him melancholic anxiety of living in _that place_ many years ago.

"I'm not sure if that's something I can comfortably talk about right now. But let's just say, time will never heal the scars placed upon him, or I."

There he went again. Every time Bakura questioned Malik about his life before Japan everything was suddenly spoken in an archaic, cryptic fashion. Memories were vaguely spoken of and Bakura was never given clear hindsight into what Malik did when he lived in Egypt. Living there was the main fact he knew about his friend. But maybe he kept it that way on purpose. He always wondered what was being so securely hidden away.

Realizing the time, and how much they had used standing there, Bakura reached out slowly to Malik to grab his elbow gently, as if to tug him from his deep thoughts. "Hey, Ishtar, we'll talk more about this later, our time to leave is nigh. Let's go say goodbye to the kids and hit the road."

"Right, of course." Malik's voice seemed to trail once more and did not seem to notice Bakura still holding onto his arm until he began to budge. "You can let go of me now- just because I don't mind being touched doesn't mean you _have_ to."

With a roll of his eyes he released the gentle grip on his friend and stuffed the hand back into his jingling pocket of keys and change and headed towards the young boy's bedroom with his friend in tow.

"Ryou! I'm heading out for the evening, you may want to get some pizza before it gets cold." Tozokou slowly opened the door to see the younger boys sitting on Ryou's bed already playing with the many little figurines his nephew had begged to buy him at Gramp's game shop. At least they were finally getting some use.

For once, Ryou hadn't seemed bothered by his uncle leaving to do business. He smiled widely and waved goodbye from the bed. "Okay, I will! First, I wanted to show Ata the new figures you bought me! I think we're going to paint them before we sleep!" He said with such excitement that it caused a natural smile from Bakura, who now couldn't help but be influenced by the young one's expressive grin.

Malik briefly poked his head into the room, shooting Ata a look. "I'm leaving as well. Ata, don't forget, no staying up past ten, and when Bakura wakes you up I expect you to help him with the cleanup of your shenanigans. And if for any reason the fire department gets called again I'm not going to be happy."

"Ugh!" Ata, who seemed to be in a better mood despite his brother's warnings, said with disdain while sticking his tongue out at his brother. "I'm not ten anymore, I'll be good, and even make sure we brush our teeth before bed."

Malik peered at him with a shifty expression, then wiped it away, replacing it with a smile. "Okay, love you, little brother!" He waved to Ata and swept himself away into the hallway and towards the front door to wait for Bakura. He laughed as he heard Ata groaning with disgust from the small bedroom.

"Ryou." Bakura slowly said looking the boy in the eyes. "I promise I'll be back just before midnight. If something happens I need you to call me, okay?" He stood up straighter and turned to walk out, but noticed Ryou had not come up to hug him as he did so often. He glanced back, with a tilt of his head. The boy had not moved from his spot at all. "Ryou, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Ryou suddenly asked.

"Are you not going to come to give me a hug goodbye? You always do that before I leave for a work meeting."

Ryou's eyes darted between Ata, who had occupied himself with the unpainted figures, and back to his Uncle who was half-way out the door with an arm reached out to embrace him. His shoulders picked awkwardly up as he turned to play with Ata. His eyes lowered to look away from Bakura. "No, I think I'm becoming too old to hug you. Big boys don't hug adults!"

If Bakura had ever felt the sudden striking pain of rejection, it was at that moment. Although his neutral expression wouldn't show, there was a skip in his heart at his nephew's gut-twisting words. "Ah, I see. Well, in that case. I'll be on my way and leave you two big boys, to play." 

Where on Earth had he learned that from? His charming and sweet nephew had never missed a chance to hug him before they parted ways. Without another word he left the room with a nasty and clenched feeling in his throat as he joined Malik to the front of the house.

Noticing the change in Bakura's demeanor Malik tilted his head and asked. "What's up? You look like shit all of a sudden."

Bakura ignored the remark and walked out the front door with a slower limber to his step. "It's nothing, I'm just not looking forward to this meeting anymore. I've got a shitty feeling about it." He waved off any of Malik's nosiness.

Malik followed after post haste. He approached his car that was parked right behind Bakura's knowing there was much more to his friend than he was letting on. But he knew they were both on time constraints now. "Are you sure there's nothing more to the situation? We can always talk about it later." He tapped his finger on the hood of the vehicle.

"Really, Malik, it's fine." Bakura rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It was just something Ryou had said, I'll take care of it myself after you pick up Ata tomorrow." 

"Ahh-." The blond chuckled at his friend's predicament. "Kids, Did he say he hated you, or something along those lines? He looked really happy when I left."

Before he slid into the car, his eyes widened. Those were words he absolutely _dreaded_ hearing. "Oh- hell, no, no he didn't say that. Okay fine, listen, meet me back at the house around midnight and we'll talk about it then. I _really_ have to go now."

Malik nodded and began slipping into the car. "Fine with me, I'll close the bar up early and just sleep on your couch. Text me after the meeting, so I know you're still alive." 

"Well, I can't exactly let you know if I'm dead." Bakura snarkily quipped back before sliding into his own vehicle. Malik was a piece of work alright. But at least he attempted to care about Bakura's well-being, he was Malik's paycheck after all. The person to keep the man afloat in every financial aspect. But sometimes, he wondered if it was more than the money that caused him to stay around Bakura. There was always an excuse to see each other outside their busy lifestyles. And now he was practically staying the night at Bakura's house after the whole debacle was said and done.

Did he suspect there were any feelings between him and Malik? Of course, but, Bakura was not the type to fall in love. He preferred to keep relationships to a level of nonexistent. A quick fuck from the men and women he met at the local bars was all he needed to keep himself at bay. No feelings involved at all, just amazing, steamy, sex, satiating his fiery desire for a lack of human connection. An hour was all he needed and out the door he went after the matter.

A lifelong of a lack of affection created that division of a need for affection. His primal urges were already far and few between. And in some instances he was thankful.

There was no need nor time to worry more about anyone but him, and his nephew. And at times that included Malik and his younger brother. But a force like Malik could not be fought or reconciled with. It was almost as if there was a spell under Bakura that automatically made him accept the situations his friend was putting him through. Like the grownup sleepover they were apparently having tonight.

His mind couldn't stop wandering to Ryou, though. Those words _I'm getting too old to hug you._ bothered the living hell out of Bakura. It was reminiscent of a nagging, weighted feeling on his heart. Maybe he was thinking too much into it. But living with the boy for a few years he realized kids said some crazy stuff, or maybe it was just another phase Ryou was going through. The young one was always the biggest snuggle bug through and through. Bakura would have to implore more later. The last thing he should be thinking about was his nephew before the impending meeting.

Watching his friend pull from his driveway and speed out of the comfy neighborhood, Bakura soon followed after to begin his trek to the destined meeting spot. 

\-----------------------------------------

The car came to a slow-rolling halt in front of the brightly-lit restaurant. Only the biggest of people in Domino were allowed to make their appearance in the upper-class neighborhood that held the dirty politicians, the CEO's of all the major corporations in the city, and of course, who could forget, Bakura's associates. Stepping out of the car Bakura made sure to glance at his phone to check the time. It was 6:05 p.m., the meeting was to be held in ten minutes and there seemed to be no sign of that bastard, Jonouchi. For all he knew, the man was pissing himself somewhere in an alley and forgot all about the issue at hand.

He decided to give the drunkard the benefit of the doubt. Allowing himself to breathe he approached the glass doors of the fancy building to peer inside for a mere moment to glimpse at it's few patrons visiting that night. Everyone on this side of the city knew him, and he knew everyone. He noticed a younger woman with braided white hair in a waitress uniform seating a rather familiar face with a piercing crimson gaze. Atem, no doubt. The lightning-stricken hair and smug pose gave it all away, flirting with the young waitress. He wondered what type of business he was operating that evening, especially with Gramps not feeling very well.

His expression hardened at the sight of the guy. Their piercing gazes locked upon each other for a second but was soon interrupted by a more annoying voice behind him.

"Excuse me, I'm sure you're having fun staring at guys much younger than you, but if you don't mind I have important and less creepy business to conduct _inside_ this building."

A sea of icy blue eyes had briefly came into contact with Bakura's pale, unblinking ones at the younger quipped asshole. Much like Atem, Seto Kaiba had left a rather sour taste in his mouth whenever they ran into each other. The young man had recently taken over KaibaCorp after his stepfather Gozaburo, who had been a good customer and former friend of Bakura's, passed away after a freak accident on the grounds of the company. A heart attack the authorities claimed, but Bakura deep down knew there was much more to the situation. Their gazes held an intense lingering on one another with the weight of the atmosphere dropping like a sewing pin on hardwood floors. 

Now taken over by the older stepson, who had to be at least of age by now, KaibaCorp was ultimately going in an entirely different direction. All these talks of opening a theme park and plans of canceling the war programs Gozaburo had worked a lifetime to achieve was just being thrown to the wayside. Unlike the stepfather, Seto had never enjoyed Bakura's presence and always made it quite clear to the mob boss. Every time the adults had met on neutral grounds Seto was forced to come along to witness what his future may look like once his presence reigned on KaibaCorp. But the boy was very adamant to never be molded by a vile man such as Gozaburo. And maybe now that Bakura had his own child to look after, he could understand why Seto felt that way.

But, at the same time, never failed to make himself out to be the biggest prick Bakura had ever met. So the sentiment was rarely waved. 

With another annoyed huff, Seto broke the silence by crossing his arms and saying. "Well, are you going to move, or is Isono going to have to force you out of my way?"

The bodyguard, who stood permanently beside Seto at all times, shifted forward and cracked his knuckles at his sides as if it were a warning to Bakura if he didn't move, who was completely unphased at the cringy attempt to scare him. Isono would never truly touch a hair on Bakura's head, they both knew that. He remembered the days he shared a drink with the bastard barely 6 months ago.

He smirked and immediately gave the teen a snarky remark. "After you, your royal asshole-ness. And your little dog too!" Bakura held the door open for the brand-new CEO and watched as not just Isono walked closely behind, but a very quiet and much shorter human bumbled after the two with a light suitcase in both of his hands. The bushy-haired boy, who Bakura barely noticed, obnoxiously spittled at him and stuck his nose in the air like some hoity-toity little shit as he marched inside the building to sit along with his brother at the table with Atem. 

If there was ever a chance Mokuba had a chance to meet Ryou he would put a complete stop on that event. 

The pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place, no pun intended. Seto was turning the company into Japan's largest theme park, so who better to talk to about games and fun than the co-owner of Domino's biggest game shop. Atem Muto. 

"I can't wait until I take over that damn company now. ." Bakura grit his teeth and shook his head. He headed inside building where he ran into the waitress who had seated the older teens. She approached him with a gentle smile and hands fixed on her hips. "Hello Mr. Bakura, we've been awaiting your presence. Follow me to the back please." She waggled a finger for him to hither after.

"Of course, miss Kisara." He said in a much softer tone.

He no longer paid any mind to the older teens conducting their little rendezvous nearby. Bakura followed slowly behind Kisara and watched as her braid swayed gracefully while she smoothly walked towards the back of the restaurant. Not a whole lot of was entirely known of the woman. Her background was completely clean, and she had recently moved from Egypt where her family lived to conduct business in Cairo. Bakura had taken a liking to the young woman as she never failed at her job, and of course, she was a gentle soul and very patient with his raging outbursts. Though for her to get mixed up in this messy, and dangerous lifestyle intrigued him. 

Bakura had even noticed her subtle attractions towards a certain cranky millionaire with a knack for _allegedly_ murdering their stepfather. The way her cheeks burned a bright pink whenever he stepped into the restaurant and how her voice seemed to become so dainty and soft- 

It was disgusting

As the two found themselves in the very back of the restaurant they approached an old wooden bookshelf fitted with recipe books and kitchen-related knick-knacks she carefully slid it to the side to reveal an ancient, deteriorating door behind it.

"He hasn't shown his face yet." She vaguely said, handing Bakura the special key to the back door. "But as soon as I see Mr. Jonouchi, I will send him downstairs." She stepped from the door and left the vicinity to return to her duties at the front.

"Thank you, Kisara." He uttered quietly taking the key from her small hands. 

His gaze moved down to stare at the old skeleton key in his hand. Worn down and weathered from years of use from past bosses that once took his place in the gang. The eye at the very top always unnerved him. It was a haunting sight, as many said staring into the key's eye for very long would eventually bring forth visions of death from previous hands. The key seemed to give a golden glimmer when the light hit it just right. Bakura never believed in old wives' tales. He thought anything to do with magic and hocus pocus was completely ridiculous. 

The key was promptly placed into the knob and he listened to the ominous creak of the wooden sway away to reveal those concrete steps that led into the deep, dark halls of the underground. Without any light to lead the way, one would think it led into the depths of the devil's lair. It was a darkness that crept underneath Domino for over two-hundred years. And Bakura was its current lead into the criminal underbelly

One more peek at his phone. Five minutes. Time was of the essence. He needed to get this over with. For once he was beginning to feel his nerves build up as if his gut was clearly telling him something terrible was afoot. Pulling out his cellphone he flipped the flashlight app mode on to shine his way through the creepy dark steps. Taking a few careful steps down the creaking sound of the bookshelf sliding back into position filled his ears, just as it had done thousands of times before. 

For once his footing had not stopped to watch the mechanism and continued down the stairs until he came to a cold and very long hallway that stretched miles. But the first doorway on the right in the decrepit hall was the only one that held interest to him. His office.

The key that was used to open the secret door held the same power to open up his office. Swiftly he went inside and overlooked the lingering shadows of the furniture that loomed from the small light in his camera. Sauntering towards the burnt-out fireplace behind his large oak desk Bakura took out a match to light and without looking tossed it into the wood to watch the whole room light up with the soft orange glow. 

Bakura had only just taken the seat in his office and lit an expensive cigar when he heard a soft knock on the door, and a grumbling voice on the other side calling to him. 

"Mr. Bakura, you wanted to speak with me?"

\----------------------------------------

Both boys had settled in the living room with their individual paper plates covered in filthy, delicious greasy pizza. In the background, a scary movie was softly playing. Their attention, however, was on the mini-figures and multiple bottles of paint that had been brought out from Ryou's bedroom. They had laid out several layers of newspapers around them per Bakura's request in case any paint was to drip on the carpet. 

"You see this one I'm painting? This guy is a wizard. He wears cool capes, and casts magic! I'm going to paint his clothes black and gold. Maybe with green skin?" He picked up the paintbrush while Ata searched through the box of figures.

His hand brushed over an already-painted figure that immediately caught his eye. It was painted golden, and the skin was colored bright pink. He held it up to the light to examine it and asked his friend. "Hey, this one doesn't look very human. Is this a demon? It has horns."

Ryou looked up from his paint job and laughed, "Oh! Kind of! That's my tiefling warlock! I don't remember a whole lot about the class, but their skin color is usually pink or blue. Sometimes even purple."

With every answer given, Ata seemed to have more questions. Ryou seemed to know so much about games that he never knew even existed. Half-elf bards, tiefling rogues, eldritch blasts, dungeon master. None of the words seemed to make sense to Ata at all. But he continued to just nod his head and listen when Ryou spoke so heavily on the subjects. "Oh, well, her gold armor is really cool. Do you have another one like this?" He asked. 

"Hmmm. ." Ryou rummaged around in the box until he found a blank slated primed miniature similar to the one Ata found, but instead of armor, it donned a cape. "I have this one. I think this one is a rogue, is that okay?"

"That- That's okay." He took the tiny figure from Ryou's hand and picked out a purple paint to begin the skin. "You're so lucky." His voice suddenly became softer.

"Huh?" Ryou said, confused.

"I said, you're lucky to be able to stay home while your uncle works. You have so much to do, all these games, paints, movies." He settled into the couch with a loud exasperated sigh. "I always have to go to Malik's bar and he doesn't let me out of the office. I sit around and watch late-night game old people shows, and read stupid magazines about nature."

Ryou gave quite the look of concern while Ata spoke. He sat the paintbrush down and replied. "You're not allowed out? Why?"

Ata, sighing, continued on. "Malik says there's a lot of weird guys that come in, and they are dangerous. He's afraid someone would hurt me, or try to steal me away. But- it just _sucks_! I can't even help clean the dishes in the kitchen." 

Leaning forward he rests his palm on his pale cheek. "Well, what about your Switch? Aren't you allowed to play it there?"

The teen shifted his shoulders up and he glanced away, one could even see the faint embarrassing blush rise on his face. "I- I accidentally dropped it. I was playing it and taking a bath at the same time. Malik said he won't buy me another one because they are too expensive, or, whatever." He crossed his arms with a pout. "I told him it was just an accident but he was still really upset at me."

With a small tilt of his head, Ryou sighed. "That's so awful! I would hate to feel so bored all the time. . I always ask to go to work with Tozo at night, but he says I'd hurt myself! He works in a glass factory with lots of broken glass everywhere. He says if I get hurt he'll get in a lot of trouble with the lady that visits the house every month."

"Trust me, you're probably not missing out on much." Ata said with a roll of his eyes. "You'd probably just get put somewhere locked up with nothing to do." He looked down at the figure he had started to paint and suddenly felt less in the mood to do anything. "I just wish Malik would let me stay home more, or let me babysit you. I'm having a lot more fun now." His lips twisted into a frown.

Ryou was at a loss for words at that moment. The struggles his friend was facing were relatable, yet, comforting words were not bubbling to the surface. He kept his vision low to the ground while he continued to stroke paint on his figure as he tried to think of something to say that would help his friend. He quickly pulled back some of the long white strands of hair that were covering his face, accidentally getting blue in his bangs. "I'm sorry, Ata. Maybe if you do a really good job tonight your big brother and my uncle will just let us stick together more often! Wouldn't that be so cool?" He smiled.

Ata, looking up to see Ryou's bangs suddenly a few shades bluer, couldn't help but giggle. He placed a hand over his mouth and said. "Ahah, M-maybe? Ryou, your hair!" He exclaimed.

"Wha- huh?" He blinked with a raised brow. "What about it?"

Ata reached over to gently pat down the fluffy hair. "You have blue in your hair, you got paint in it!" He showed off the now blue-covered hand. 

"Oh no! I guess I didn't notice I got paint on me. Now I'm going to turn into a tiefling with blue hair! Next thing you know I'll be sprouting horns!" He made his fingers imitate the look of horns on his head as he grinned unbearably wide. He stuck his tongue out and hissed.

What was it that made Ryou's kindness and smile so infectious? Ata couldn't stay upset for so long looking at him. A grin crept on the corners of his mouth. "Well, if you're going to be a blue tiefling, then I want to be a purple one! That can create fire!" He threw his arms in the air and suddenly stood up. "In fact, I should show you the cool fire trick I learned last week on the internet!" He tugged on Ryou, who followed with very little hesitation after his friend into the kitchen, feeling excited to see Ata no longer upset.  


"What kind of trick is it?" He asked.

"You'll see in a moment! I just need a few simple items." He searched through all the drawers until he fumbled upon the junk drawer. Pulling out a pen he immediately tore the whole item apart until he had just the ink chamber in his hands.

With a mischievous grin, he asked. "Does your uncle have any lighters by chance?"


	5. A monster was he, they said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I managed to get this whole chapter written in the last few days between being off and not having a whole lot to do during work! 
> 
> I need to warn everyone right now that there is going to be a lot of MESSSED UP material in this chapter. And if you are triggered by any of the following. 
> 
> -death  
> -alcohol/drinking  
> -violence  
> -disposal of a dead fetus  
> -violence against a woman  
> -stabbing  
> -blood  
> -cursing  
> -fire  
> and  
> -triggered flashbacks
> 
> Then this chapter is not for you! I just needed to get this out of the way because I don't want anyone coming for my blood for writing some intense and heavy subjects :) I do not condone anything that is done in this story btw, if that is made obvious. 
> 
> Thanks for giving it a read, remember, if you like the story, please give it a kudos and comment! I'd love to hear some feedback. 
> 
> -Also just in case anyone was confused, Mr. Jonouchi is 'Joey's' father. I just learned Katsuya is Jonuchi's first name, but obviously in Japan names work a lot differently over there :)

_There was a point in exhaustion that led the young and forlorn-looking ex-con down the many dark alleys of Domino City in search of a purpose. With only the clothes on his back and a few bucks to his entire name, and no more family to call home, he trudged himself through the dangerous underbelly of the city in hopes to find any light at the end of the dark, cavernous tunnel._

_He called so many times. Using the very little change in his pocket he had was used to get ahold of his older sister using the prison telephones were met with little to no avail. She accepted none of them. His adopted parents had turned their backs on him, giving up in the hopes he would turn around and grow up. They had raised him since he was a small child. But their love and guidance could not stop his terrible life choices. His sister though- she always saw goodness in him. But now- even she was gone._

_Everyone was afraid of his presence. They all saw the healing scar below his eye and fled at the sight. No one would reach a hand to help him. He cursed to himself, as that scar was the final gift he received before finally being freed from prison. A torturous night of screaming that fell on the deaf ears of the inmates who held him down on the table while the hot knife burned and ravaged his skin. Oh- how he wanted to die._

_It was a myriad of begging and weeping for it all to stop, to ask forgiveness of the paths he crossed, and the bridges that he had burned. He was merely a cocky child to them, and he had to be punished for his actions._

_The young man's body sore from the lack of nutrients, his bellyached and raked as if it were eating itself alive. He survived on very small scraps he had pickpocket from the markets when no one paid enough attention to him.  
_ _The money jingling in his ripped pants was a reminder to his worth in society now. His life hung on the base of his crimes, and now he was truly paying a price. And that price was now costing him a life of misery._

_He was dirty, his body hadn't washed in days, and the weak will all combined into a fear of dying on the streets. Alone._

_Coming to a point of total mental fatigue after drugging his feet to the back end of the alley he weakly collapsed on the brick mortar wall he had followed what seemed forever.  
His hands desperately struggled to hold onto anything to keep himself from completely falling against the cold hard ground. Vision faltering and life force fading he almost gave in to the sweet feeling of a release.  
  
Maybe it would just be best- to fall asleep right here. . ._

_Letting out a weak cough, the young man finally allowed his buckling knees to lay rest on the concrete below to rest his tired head on the trash can next to him. Was this truly what dying felt like? If so, he would take the hot knife a million times over if it replaced this emptying feeling of pain and misery._

_A drip of water suddenly fell on his warm, dry cheek, and for a moment he finally opened his tired eyes to see the rush of grey clouds forming overhead with a brewing storm afoot. The delirium of his exhaustion made his head weakly lull to the side as he stared intently to the door next to him._

_He could hear the sound of muffled speaking inside of maybe workers. This was a restaurant after all. Although he knew not where he had dragged himself to, he knew this part of town was inhabited by more well-off citizens of the city. He briefly wondered the chances of crawling inside, to maybe begging one last time for help, maybe ask for a job in exchange for a hot meal. There was a primal place in his brain that refused to give up on himself. But the overwhelming majority of his body could no longer move._

_His family. His mother, and father, were all waiting on the other side. And for a moment as his head looked up to the sky once more he swore with every inch of being he saw them.  
Coming down to pick him up from the hell on earth he had endured for years. To many of those faults, they were his own. But as he began to weakly reach above his head the visions of their ghostly bodies instantly vanished as fast as they came forth, being replaced by the rain that was now pouring in sheets like sharp glass scathing down his aching body._

_Soaked, and feeling the heavyweight of his clothes wear down on him, he let out a soft weeping noise as the last hope he grasped, shattered. He was dying, and soon he'd be wasting in hell. It had to be a sign from whatever immortal beings that played with his mortal coil. It was soon to break, he hoped._

_Giving in to his body's fatigue he finally closed his pale lilac eyes and felt the rest of his body fall limp. His breathing shuddered, soon to stop._

_Soon, the whole world became nothing but a black hole. And the sound of rain ceased as if it never existed in the first place._

_There was a voice. It was so far away that Bakura couldn't make out who was speaking. It wasn't familiar in any way but it was gentle and approaching closer. It reminded him of a childhood blanket he carried with him as a very small boy. Soft, comforting, and wiped away at the tears that slipped down his face when he cried tears of sadness._

_He could not bring himself to open his eyes again. At this point, he wasn't sure if he could. The amalgamation of his soul felt like it was floating in an immense black vast space with nothing to grasp, and the only thing keeping him grounded was whoever was speaking to his body. Like the weakest string, you could find in a sewing kit. One small snap was all it would take to completely cause him to drift away, forever._

_"Look at you-," The haunting voice, finally distinguishable, was now so close that Bakura could feel the warm breath from the mouth on his face. The overwhelming scent that filtered his nose almost put a shock in his soul. It was a spicy, tingling scent, and incredibly alluring. The voice was indescribably male, now that he could hear it._

_If he could move, he would have crinkled his nose._

_The voice continued. "How beautiful you are. Being left in this rain to wither and die, I pity you, you poor soul. You didn't deserve this."_

_What on Earth was this man on about? He knew nothing of the corpse. Bakura was a monster, they would say. A murderer. He took the life of someone who's deserved to continue their existence._

_From the inner monologue his soul conversed with himself he suddenly felt a warm hand touch the swollen cheek of his face and all at once his life force seemed to shift back into his physical body. A bright light seemed to shine through his face and it was the only thing he could see for many moments. The sound of rain suddenly flooded his ears, and his eyes snapped open to see a pair of floating red orbs connected to a pale face that could have been chiseled by the gods themselves.  
_

_Long, floating black hair drifted down the set of broad shoulders, so unaffected by the downpour of rain. He held a generous expression that was described as peaceful and caring. But underneath the younger man could feel something so off about it. One hand still rested on Bakura's cheek, and another on the wall above to dangle himself atop of him._

_Another shuddered breath of true life choked from Bakura's throat. He was- alive? His whole body, muscles, and all rattled and raved as the strength he lacked for so long suddenly returned.  
He wiggled his fingers and toes just to be sure- allowing his chest to rise and with every crisp breath. Under the cold rain, he felt so refreshed and renewed, it was as if he had never felt hunger or pain in his entire life._

_As his brain finally returned from the strange high of the situation he could finally focus on the stranger who had, quite literally, revived him. Bakura looked up with a wide-eyed gaze of shock. He breathed shakily. "Who- are-"_

_"Shhh." The man gently shushed Bakura. His fingers slid over his lips, and now that Bakura's alertness had returned, he felt his heart race when he realized the position he was left in with the man towering over him. What was he going to do now? Was his body now indebted to him?_

_"I have no intention of bringing you harm." He said in a low whisper._

_Was this man reading his mind? Bakura took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief_

_Slithering up from his previous position, the raven-haired individual slowly helped Bakura finally stand on his feet. And while they stood in the loud drizzling rain, the man said with his smile turning into a mysterious, and foreboding half-lidded grin. It sent a shiver of fear down the back of Bakura's spine the longer he stared._

_"Bakura Tozokou is your name? My name is Zorc, but you can call me 'Phades, and I believe I can help you."_

\-------------------------------

"What did you want to talk to me about?" The buzzed drunkard of a man leaned forward in his seat with his fingers twiddling around a cap from his bagged alcohol he had brought in through his overcoat. He could hardly keep still. His whole body wobbled and twitched with every small movement.  
Jonouchi reeked of the poison that Bakura often helped himself to on a night off. He jokingly wondered what the man's liver looked like now. He couldn't remember a time when this man was sober. 

"You know exactly what I brought you in here for." Sternly did Bakura's voice raise staring at the idiot. He flicked at the cigar he had puffed on since entering the office. "A little birdie told me they caught you dumping a body by the Ishtar's bar." He watched as Jonouchi's expression on a mere second change from unweary- to a sobered shock. And no matter how quickly Jonouchi attempted to recover it was already too late. 

"I didn't do it." He claimed, shrugging his shoulders. "I was with my boy last night." 

"Hm, I see," Bakura tutted knowing the words were a lie. "Were you with him before, or after you dumped the body?" 

With a look of aggravation, Jonouchi sat up straighter in his seat, a flash of fire burned in his expression as he angrily spat. "I told ya I didn't fuckin' dump that body. Whoever told you that is a crock of shit." 

Bakura realized this conversation was going to continue to run in circles the longer he sat accusing Jonouchi of the crime. He supposed another method could work. . .   
"Really now? I suppose that means one of my top men lied to me?" He let his head tilt to the side. "Because if that's the case then maybe I should be doing a different investigation. I would hate to have a witch hunt against the wrong person."   
  
He watched Jonouchi twitch more, and noticed how every time he tried to speak his eyes would move away from even gazing upon Bakura. He could have sworn the man was even perspiring out of nervousness. He knew punishments were rare in the gang. No one had been made out an example in years because Bakura was amazing at keeping others in the line. And killing those who stepped out of it. 

Whilst still puffing his cigar his free hand reached into the drawer below to pull out a second one, to which caught the attention of the sobering man quite quickly.   
"Listen, even if you did what my men were claiming, we can just chalk this up to an accident," Bakura explained.  
  
"I have a young one at home myself, and I'd like to spend time with him this evening, and I'm sure you feel the same way." Playing on the words Jonouchi said earlier about the supposed son he had at home he hoped to quell the truth from the man. There was no boy. No son. It was all a cover-up, Bakura convinced himself.   
  
He knew the truth. Once this man was confessed he would go right back to the seedy bar nearby to waste his liver and drown himself in shitty alcohol. On the rocks.   
  
"How about this. You tell me what exactly you did last night, and if you don't beat around the bush, I'll give you a stab in the hand and we can be on our way." He winked. "Deal?"

His words seemed to have struck a chord. For as soon as Jonouchi saw no threat to being harmed he released all the tension in his shoulders and sighed. "Hell. If that's all this takes- yes. Yes, I fuckin' killed the bitch." He admitted with a slap to his knee. "I got so fucked up on alcohol on tequila and long island iced teas, those fancy drinks you order here. I found her in the alleyway. Hot blonde _and_ she was looking for a good time." His expression seemed to get lost as if he tried to recall the better part of that fateful night.  
  
"Man she was such a pretty woman. If it weren't for my young son being home I'd take her there and show her the best she'd ever get." He chuckled heavily. "You ever leave your kid home alone? My son's only nine, but he's a big boy who can keep his own shit together."  
Bakura, who was beginning to regain that awful feeling in the pit of his stomach from earlier only smiled in return.  
  
 _'I'm too old to hug you!'_  
  
He thought of Ryou and felt his stomach intensely churn. Was this how he would have been looked at if the tables were turned? "Oh,no, my boy is the same age but he has a babysitter. He's not quite ready to be alone yet." He nodded. "Go on. What exactly happened next?" 

"Ah- right." He coughed. Crossing his legs he continued with his story. "We did our business in the alley, right there and then. I had to keep a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet." A sadistic grin suddenly spread on his lips.   
"But- once we finished, she began demanding her money. And of course, I blew all of that money on the alcohol. One thing went to another, and we were throwing punches while she was half-naked. Oh did she put up such a good fight."

The situation was beginning to feel grimmer the more his story went on. Bakura had his fair share of fights with women but it was only to truly defend himself. This man- was something else. 

"Finally I had enough. In a drunken rage, I slammed her face into the brick wall and stabbed her with my knife." Bakura almost flinched as Jonouchi imitated the swift stabbing movements in front of him.   
  
"Once through the back, through shoulders, and a final blow into her head. I sat there waiting for her to stop twitching. Watching her life force drain away was something I've experienced before, but not like that. Not after a great session of sex anyway." He nonchalantly rests his hand on his cheek. An evil glint suddenly formed in his eye.

"But that's when I dumped the body. Carried her banged-up self and tossed it away like the trash it was now. Hmpf."   
  
There was a pause as he swigged at the bottle in his hands.   
  
"I'm just surprised no one found the other body."

That was what truly caught Bakura's attention. His blood ran cold. "What do you mean, the other body? Did someone catch you killing her?" It took every will in his body to stay seated and to not reach over and take the life force from Mr. Jonouchi. He prayed and hoped Jonouchi was not truly meaning what he thought he did. Was she-  
  
His expression remained quite neutral throughout the whole story. But it was becoming more difficult to keep his bearings the more horrific details came out. He always, always, made it a clear point to never harm a woman or a child. Those were rules he put in place. He was a killer, a crime boss at that, but of all people, he tried to have morals.   
  
And if he's mentioned killing someone before, then what was the body count for him? Using the guise of the underground to commit senseless acts of murder was unjustifiable. His men only killed if it was retaliation to save their own asses. That was it. _That was a rule that had been broken._

With a grunt, Jonouchi said. "Heh, well, I forgot to mention she was pregnant. I'm guessing she still had a few months to go, you could barely since her belly was so small. And once she was fully dead her body rejected fetus."

Jonouchi grinned. "I wondered how long it would take for you to call me on my shit. I honestly thought you were going to kill me on the spot once you found out."

 _'Oh trust me, I thought of it all day.'_  
  
He looked at the second cigar Bakura still held and asked. "Mind if I smoke one with you?" 

Bakura was completely baffled by what he was hearing. This man just admitted to a disgusting and vile act against a woman, a pregnant woman for that matter, he was taking advantage of, and now he wanted to smoke a cigar with him?  
  
He was disgusted and his blood was boiling. And Jonouchi's was about to spill over if he had anything to say of it. The more the drunkard sat there with that smug look on his face created a heated an inner feeling of hatred for this disgusting person. 

Bearings Bakura, bearings. He had to keep the act going-

"Ah, sure, but in return, I'd like to have some of that alcohol you brought with you." He gestured towards the bottle Mr. Jonouchi held. "It's only fair to trade after all, isn't it?" 

"Well fuck, an expensive smoke in exchange for some shitty alcohol? You got a deal." The bag was handed over without another thought. And it wasn't until Bakura took the bottle out that he returned the favor with handing Mr. Jonouchi the promised cigar. 

"You got a light? Must have left mine at the bar," He asked with a laugh. "Or, maybe I left it with that woman after I tossed her corpse at the bar." He said with a nasty smirk on his lips. 

Through the fire in his throat begging to kill this man, Bakura dryly swallowed and said. "Of course, let me grab it." His own cigar was placed into the dusty ashtray on his desk to reach down into the pulled-out drawer. However, instead of searching for the lighter he was looking for something else. .   
  
"Hold out your cigar and I'll even light it for you." 

"Shit man, you're too good of a boss. And to think I almost never joined this place. Heh." He held his hand out for Bakura with the cigar between his fingers. 

Bakura never responded. With one swipe of nimble fingers, he had a sudden tight grip on Mr. Jonouchi's hand. He could hear the surprised choke of noise sputtering from Jonouchi once his hand was pinned to the table.  
  
Bakura jumped up with the letter opener in his hand and swiftly brought it down through the man's thin, pale skin. The sharp dagger tore right through the bones and muscle with ease with a revolting wet screech.  
  
The shock from the stab wound had come to the older man moments after. The expression on his face turned from disbelief to shock, to horrified. The bloodcurdling scream his lungs let loose filled the caverns below in a haunting echo as those who traveled would stop to listen to another poor soul die at the hands of their leader. 

His hand that held the cigar suddenly dropped the item back onto the desk as it was suddenly covered in his seeping blood from the stab wound. Seeing the expensive imported item Bakura grinned wildly at Mr. Jonouchi.   
  
"Oh my, it looks like you have spoiled one of my last rare and very expensive cigars. I'm afraid you'll have to pay the price for this one." He screwed the knife deeper curling his lips into a grimace as the bones cracked and scraped against the weapon.   
  
The sound of Jonouchi screaming was a heavenly symphony to Bakura's ears. A song that the angels delivered themselves on the day of Judgement from God himself. 

Baring his sharp, gold fangs, Bakura leaned in as Mr. Jonouchi's face turned purple from the lack of air from all the screaming. He had bitten down on his lip and grunted as he attempted to break free of his demise.  
  
"I have three rules when you join this gang. But since you've easily forgotten, I'll go ahead and remind you." All of the cheer from his voice disappeared and was now left with an unsympathetic growl.

"Rule number one, don't kill unless you're protecting yourself, or your men. That's strike one." 

He grabbed the knife still sticking through the grotesque bloody hand and pulled it out earning another pained scream from the man. Only to brutally drive it into his left shoulder with ease. 

Even if this woman he murdered had no one to remember her by, he would be the one to avenge her death.   
  
"Under most circumstances, don't hurt or kill women. That is strike two." 

Using all of the strength his whole body rocked over the oak desk to catch the man off guard as they both flew to the ground with Bakura on top of Jonouchi. The fury he had held back was now unleashed in a flurry of repeated punches.  
  
Fists connected to the man's face until it was unrecognizable.  
The blood poured all over his reigning fists but he wouldn't stop until the man was no longer breathing. Every choke of struggled breath meant another deserved knock to the face was what this monster would receive. 

_'A monster you are.'_ Were the words that flooded his mind from the judge who had sentenced him to prison all those years ago. A monster was he? Maybe, but as he sat there panting and almost _sobbing_ on the top of the dead man with a concave face with no more life to him, he knew of other monsters that roamed so freely upon the surface world.  
And if Bakura was one of the many, he had just done the world a favor by ridding this man the chance to walk its crust.  
  
It was the law of equivalent exchange. That's how it worked, right? A life, for a life. 

No more noises of struggling came from the man below. Nothing was left but the remains of a beaten pile of garbage.  
It was over, it was done.  
The revolting stomach pains had ceased the moment he knew Mr. Jonouchi was no longer alive. Feeling the fueled rush of adrenaline begins to wear the longer he sat next to the corpse did he come down from the satisfying high of his kill. When his body found the strength to stand back up on wobbly legs was when he spat on the dead man, and quietly uttered to the empty room he was in. 

"Killing a child, including the unborn, is an automatic death sentence. Strike. Fucking. Three." 

The rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins clouded his vision for several seconds as he stood to regain the fleeting sanity from yet _another_ kill. It was one to add to the books, for sure.   
Curiously Bakura felt through all of the pockets of the man and found his bulky wallet.   
He flipped it open expecting to find his ID, and maybe a couple of maxed-out credit cards. But the first image he saw was not of Mr. Jonouchi. Rather- it was a very young blond boy smiling ear to ear with a baseball cap. 

His mouth could not help but fall open. 

"Fuck." He cursed, fingers trembling as he snatched the photo from the holder. This had to be an old photo, right? Maybe himself when he was a child for some weird, narcissistic memory to fall back on? 

When the photo was turned over his heart stopped in its tracks. The date was from the current year. 

_'Katsuya Jonouchi first baseball team_ ' written with the words ' _Daddy's big boy_.'

The whole room went eerily cold and silent. Even the sound of the crackling embers behind him had been washed out by the ringing in his ears when he realized what he had just done.   
Bakura had stolen the life of a father from a young boy. A terrible man of course, but now he was ridden with the guilt that this poor child would be put through the same system he did when he was younger. And would most likely suffer for years from the trauma even if he was adopted out of the gate. 

For awhile Bakura pondered what his next move was. He had to dispose of the body but also somehow alert the authorities to find the boy. In the silence, he had began to gather ideas but was eventually jolted from his thought process as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He immediately dug it out to see Malik was giving him a call. 

With haste, he answered, struggling to keep his voice normal.   
"You have terrible timing." He said, grumbling. 

Malik's voice on the other end seemed to struggle every bit as Bakura's. "Y _eah, well, when you find a surprise in the trash can outside of work it's hard to have good timing_." 

Ah, well, was true. "You found it?" He eyed the beaten pulp of a corpse with a half-lidded expression. "The disgusting fuck got what he deserved, don't worry."

" _That's a lot more reassuring. I suppose I don't have to ask if he made it out alive_." 

"Not at all. I wasn't allowing that monster to roam anymore than he did. Unfortunately, I found out he has a young kid at home from a picture in his wallet. Now that I look closer, I'm pretty sure this boy goes to Ryou's school."

Malik's voice seemed to have a heavy pause. Only the sounds of his breathing could be heard, until. " _You know what you have to do then_."

"Yeah," Bakura uttered under his breath. "I have to get this shit over with sooner than later. I will call you when I'm on my way home, okay? You haven't heard from the kids at all have you?"

Even through the phone, he could just see Malik slowly nod. " _Please do, I'm sorry you had to go through that_." Another pause. " _No, so I'm taking that as a sign as they are behaving, or at least sleeping_." 

With a weak chuckle, Bakura said. "Let's cross our fingers. I'm letting you go now, I'll call you in a bit, okay?"

" _Okay, Bakura_." The phone hung up, and Bakura immediately got to work on the body. . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ata," Ryou bumbled his older friend outside and into the fresh-cut grassy backyard. "I'm not so sure about this. My stomach is getting a funny feeling right now."

The more he thought of the hazards of the trick Ata had fully explained to him, the more uneasy he felt about letting him use a lighter. It was like the acid in his stomach from all the pizza combined with his nerves were beginning to make him nauseated.   
  
Shifting to sit on the ground with the ink chamber and lighter in each hand Ata rolled his eyes at his friend's silly behavior.   
"Please, Ryou! I did this just fine at home last week. It's actually safer now that we are outside. I promise." He tried to reassure Ryou with an elbow nudge.  
"Besides, I really really wanted to show you the fire ghost. You like ghosts don't you?" 

Ryou crossed his legs and leaned his arms into his laps comfortably while he continued to watch Ata fiddle around with taking apart certain parts of the lighter.  
"Well of course! I love ghosts. I watch ghost hunting documentaries _and_ I even have a night-light in my room that is shaped like one!" He said with a proud sense of pride. 

"Then I promise you will enjoy this." 

He began dabbing some of the spilled-over ink onto lighter. His thumb carefully flicking the safety only to see a normal flame sprout from inside. "That wasn't supposed to happen." He noticed Ryou looking at him confused. Flicking it off he glanced at the ink chamber and noticed not much of the ink was coming out. The viscosity was much too thick. "I wonder. . ." 

"Ryou, can you hand me the scissors, please! I want to try something." 

Ryou obliged with a nod and handed the pair of cutting scissors to him. "What are you doing?" He asked. 

Without answering, Ata cut off the middle of the ink and immediately flicked the lighter to singe the ink. The motion made Ryou jump nervously. "You'll see." Was all he said. 

Seeing the trick had worked and the ink was now runny he began pouring more onto the bead of the red lighter with a widened expression. "This should work now." He said holding the lighter in the air. 

There was a sudden boom in the distance that made both the boys jump out of their skin. Ryou reached over without hesitating to snatch at Ata's arm roughly. "A-ah, Ata did you hear that!? I think that was thunder!" 

Ata froze at the touch taking a deep inhale as he felt Ryou's cold hands put a shockwave through his warm body. The instinct to completely throw the boy to the ground was held at bay and quite a struggle for him. It was bad enough for the Uncle to pull that maneuver. He despised being touched. . But he couldn't hurt Ryou- that was his friend, he kept internally telling himself.   
  
Distracting himself from his discomfort he looked outwards to the sky to see the fast-rolling clouds overtaking the once beautiful sunset they had walked out into. The wind even began to gently pick up.   
  
His mind was in a flurry but he breathed deeply and stammered. "Y. . Yeah. Those clouds are coming in pretty fast. Let me finish the trick and we'll go inside."

Ryou must not have noticed how uncomfortable Ata was from the physical contact because he kept holding tight to his wrist when another rumbling bout of thunder rolled by. Ata twitched but inhaled deeply once more.   
"Sure- but let's just make it quick, okay?" Ryou pleaded. 

"Of course, of course!" He shimmied Ryou's grip from his arm. Now with all the necessary materials, he held the lighter out and finally clicked the roller one last time.   
  
Ryou shut his eyes waiting for an explosion but opened a single eye to notice Ata sitting there with the floating flame in his fingers. 

It worked! He saw the lighter fluid was floating above the ink he had poured on it. Even the wind that was licking at the flame made it swirl in a place like a beautiful dance. He watched as Ryou's facial expression was suddenly filled with a child-like wonder and awe. Even a sigh of relief as his nerves began to flutter away.  
Their attention was now turned away from the impending storm on the horizon.   
  
"Wow-," He said in amazement. "It really does look like a fire ghost! Ata, you're so cool." 

Ata couldn't help but feel a burn in his cheeks from Ryou's compliment. He waved at his friend with a toothy grin."Ah, it's nothing, really! Would you like to try it now?" He turned off the light and held the container out for Ryou. 

The little one stared at it for a moment, biting his lip. "Do you think it'll be okay?"

"Sure, I'll help you hold it." He placed the lighter in Ryou's hand and helped him with the positioning of his fingers. "All you need to do is click this button." Ata placed Ryou's thumb on the trigger. "And the ghost flame will pop out!" 

"That sounds pretty easy." Ryou mused softly. His thumb gently rolled against the clicker. "It's not working." He pouted. 

"Press on it a little harder." Ata ushered. "You'll get it." 

With his tongue sticking out, Ryou said. "Okay I think I- got it- AH!" He cried in surprise as once more a round of thunder had completely frightened him. The zippo lighter accidentally slipped from his hand and both boys watched in utter horror as the burning flame came into contact with the ground. Everything around them was suddenly in slow-motion as Ata desperately tried to grab the lighter before it touched the dry grass below. 

He had just barely missed. 

"Shit." Was the only thing Ata could say as he grabbed ahold of Ryou's shirt and immediately flung them both away from the small grass fire that had started to burn. The bright orange flames licked against the dry earth Ryou's heart was thumping in his ears as he watched with a wide expression as the reflection of the small fire burned in his eyes.  
"Ata, what do we do!" He cried out again. Tears filled his eyes as he realized how much trouble they were going to be in once Uncle Tozo found out! 

Quick-witted and thinking on his toes the teen scrambled inside the house with Ryou on his tail. His face burned when he realized his brother was going to ream his ass a new one. But he needed to extinguish the fire before it became bigger. "We need to get water. And a lot of it." He ran into the kitchen and looked around to find a large pot. 

"Ryou!" He shouted pointing at the potted plant by the shaking boy. "That flower plant, dump it out! We'll fill it up with water and douse the flames!" 

The small child turned to see the large pot that held the growing aloe leaf inside. It came in handy often during the summer months. "But- that's Tozo plant! He'll be so upset we ruined it." He sniffed loudly. 

"Ryou, he's going to be even madder that we lit the back yard on fire! Just throw it here, I'll fix it later!" 

With a small whine, Ryou tipped over the potted plant and tossed it to Ata who took no haste in filling it completely full of cold water. "Okay, you stay in here. I'm going to try and take out the fire!" He yelled while running past and into the back yard.  
The flames had grown but thankfully had not spread as badly as it originally did. Grunting, he tossed the large basin of water over the fire and watched it all quickly burn out as fast as it had appeared.

The singing and sound of extinguishing caused Ata to breathe a large sigh of relief. He stood in front of the billowing smoke that rose above his head. Panting, trying to catch his breath, his knees gave out as he crashed onto the green grass. The moisture from his mouth felt sucked completely dry to the point where his lips felt cracked.  
He couldn't believe it actually worked- the fire was out. 

"A-Ata?" Ryou gently said. 

Ata jumped and swiveled to see Ryou right behind him. He wiped at a bead of sweat that made down his cheek and said. "Ryo- Ryou, I told you to stay inside. You okay?" He asked still panting. "You didn't get hurt did you?" 

Ryou slowly shook his head. "No, no I'm okay!" He reassured his friend with large tears filling his eyes once more. His sniffling panged at Ata's loud thumping heart.  
  
"I'm sorry! I should have held onto the lighter tighter. Now because of me, you'll never get to babysit me again." He wept with his hands held over his eyes. 

A crackle of lightning struck miles away only to leave the sound of booming thunder that gently shook the nearby ground. 

Ata held back his own tears. The last time he cried was when he was Ryou's age- but right now he had to be the bigger kid, he could not show the fear he had experienced earlier for Ryou's sake. Seeing his friend sob brought guilt upon his conscience as he understood this was his fault in the first place.  
If he hadn't suggested that stupid fire trick this wouldn't have happened at all.   
  
"Ryou, it's okay!" He said in a soothing tone finally standing back up. He leaned over to ruffle Ryou's soft hair as a way to bring him comfort. He had very little hope he would be babysitting again for quite some time.   
  
In reality, things were not okay.   
  
At that moment tiny droplets of rain fell on top of the boys. "You don't need to cry."  
He picked up the basin that held the water as it was already filling back up from the rain suddenly pouring down on the two. "Come on Ryou, let's go inside before we get sick from the rain."   
  
To his own initiative, he took Ryou's hand into his and led the little one back inside. Ryou's crying continued but was left with a sniffling mess as Ata couldn't bear to look at him. It reminded him of those distant years ago living underground with his brother and feeling the pair of gentle hands caress his tear-soaked cheeks after hours of merciless mental and physical torture from their fath-

 _'Stop that.'  
  
"Ata?"  
  
_Ryou?

"Ata? Are you okay?" Came Ryou's stuttering little voice through Ata's momentary disassociation while he dried himself off on the couch. The wild blond-haired boy snapped his head up to look where he was- Ryou stood in front of him still sniffling away, but now a pair of blue-striped pajamas replaced the rain-soaked clothes he wore just a moment before. A confused look settled on his features. That was odd, he didn't remember moving past the back door. .  
  
As of late, his memory was so strangled. Spells of forgetfulness and scary flashbacks always were triggered through present scenarios. Between the fire and crying, he saw the images of the underground home flash in his mind. 

He softly groaned and rubbed at his eye tiredly. "Huh?" 

"Ata, you went really quiet." The youngest Bakura sniffed. "I thought you were hurt." 

"Oh- Ryou, I'm okay." He wasn't about to unmask his traumas with Ryou. Those were to keep cloaked under a discerning smile and only discussed with his older brother during their downtimes back at home. Nobody should know the scars that littered their bodies.   
  
His brother made this look so effortless to comfort someone, so why did it feel awkward to Ata? 

Ryou joined the soaked teen on the couch. "You promise it will?" The thought of being punished and never allowed to see his friend frightened Ryou. Ata understood him through and through. If he was gone- who would he be friends with?  
  
As the thunder outside continued to bang and crash around them Ata forced a smile for Ryou and said. Leaning forward he wrapped his lanky arms around the boy and squeezed him tight. The hug felt so warm and so safe that Ata could feel no fear in those moments. 

"Pinky promise." He responded softly. 

\---------------------------------------

The haunting voice of his older sister had resonated in the depths of his mind. Bakura groaned as he desperately attempted to shake it out as her words painfully pounded in his head.  
The picture of her mangled corpse from the crash momentarily took the place of Mr. Jonouchi’s body on the cold ground. 

Bakura stumbled back a step as her blue lips cracked in an attempt to agonizingly say her final words to him. 

_‘Take care of him.’_

Right. It was a promise Bakura agreed to, and one he almost broke the first day his sister and niece had officially passed. His head lowered in a sullen moment as if to give recognition of her memory, and once he lifted his eyes he realized her body was no longer there. 

And now he had taken the life of a younger man who had made the same promise, albeit drunken, to his estranged wife.   
His eyes darted between the lifeless corpse of Mr. Jonouchi that laid so still in front of him with the knife still sticking in him that ended it all. Milky whites that reflected the crackling fire stared at him in the face was now an evocative event he could never forget.   
  
A struggling sigh escaped the mob boss. This was an outcome he was expecting- but it was not one he hoped for either. 

Leaning over he picked the heavy body from the ground and tossed it over his shoulders to trudge it through the dark and eerie tunnels of the catacombs. He had to find a place to dispose of the body, and he knew exactly where to put it. . 

One hour later, and with an agonizingly pained shoulder the man emerged from the shadows from the many secret exits of the catacombs in the city and into an alley on the south side of Domino. The area a crime ring in itself and perfect for leaving disposed of corpses. Glancing to his surroundings he was lucky enough to have no one in the dark and empty alley.   
  
He finally dropped the body onto the ground with a loud _thump_ and took the bloody knife that had ended his life back into his pocket.   
Before he disposed of the dead he opened up the wallet he had found in the pants pocket of Mr. Jonouchi. Just to see if the photo was truly there and Bakura hadn't lost his mind.   
  
_Katsuya Jonouchi._  
  
The beaming, smiling child with a bandaid taped to his nose had given Bakura the smallest form of regret he could muster. He hoped the kid’s mother was truly around- maybe little Katsuya now would never have to live with a drunken bastard that his dad was. Even if his father was a monster he knew the boy was going to be truly shaken by the news.  
  
The photo was tucked away in his pocket to be burned later. 

He had to hold back even the quietest noise of discontent at this point in the blackened alley. He felt the cold rain pour down on them. The blood on his clothes began to wash away. It was a shame his sins would never do the same.   
  
Knowing what he had to do he pulled out Mr. Jonouchi’s phone from the opposite pocket and dialed the number for the police. 

_“Domino Police Department, what’s your emergency?”_

With very little emotion in his veiled voice, he replied.

“There’s been a murder. Southside Domino. Alleyway by the abandoned movie theater. The guy has a kid, get here quick.”  
  
That oughta get those stupid pigs moving.   
  
Without waiting for a reply from the dispatcher he tapped the end call button as he carelessly dropped the phone on the corpse. 

No more moments to waste. He gave the deceased Mr. Jonouchi one last half-lidded look through his snow-white locks before disappearing into the receding hallways of the secret catacombs.   
  
After all, he had a little one waiting for him at home. 

\-----------------------------------

" _So you did it_?"  
  
The car was racing home in the pouring rain. Bakura had changed out to his spare clothes in the office and had left the upper restaurant with little to no words to anyone inside. Atem and Seto seemed to still be talking in their booth, and Kisara had taken a pause from her duties to make a phone call to her mother.  
  
Everything in the back view mirror was being left in the dust. Bakura had called Malik immediately as he jumped in the car. 

"Yeah. It's done. I'm going home to keep an eye on the news to see if it gets reported right away." 

" _So morbid. It's almost like you get excited to see your crimes on television_." 

Rolling lavender eyes ensued. "Not tonight Malik. After this evening I'm going to eat and sleep to forget about the events of tonight."   
  
Did he just say Malik's first name? 

" _Heh, fine. I'm still good to come over right_?"   
  
Maybe he didn't notice. 

"Sure, I'll make sure the boys are in bed, and we can enjoy some late-night takeout. I'm suddenly starving." 

Malik, who had just barely avoided an empty bottle of alcohol thrown at his head, ducked and said. It shattered loudly behind his ear and caused him to cringe.  
"How you can eat after killing someone is beyond me." 

Bakura, who had heard the smashing bottle on the other line, asked with concern. "Are you okay? Sounds like shit is getting rowdy out there." 

" _Ugh, these idiots are becoming out of control now. I'm about to shut down and come over_."

"Alright, see you in a bit, Ishtar." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

One order of takeout and a car turning in the driveway later Bakura stretched himself against the car and yawned loudly. The rain outside had finally ceased as he turned the corner of the neighborhood. It was perfect timing. 

The house was dark and eerily quiet. He took it as a sign the boys obeyed the rules and were already in bed. Clunking his way up the porch with his thick combat boots he placed an ear up to the door to listen in.  
The noise of the television faded in and out of hearing.   
  
Even if they weren't entirely in bed, at least the kids weren't destroying the house. . 

He walked inside and tossed his keys on the counter. Passing by the couch he glanced over to see both boys passed out comfortably next to each other covered in a thick, warm blanket.   
Their sweet faces made them look so innocent- but something told him there was much more to the story. 

One child at a time he hoisted the boys and carried them off to the back bedroom to tuck them into the comfy bed, and makeshift bed in Ryou's room. Malik would be there any time, and he needed to be sure they were alone. 

Neither one stirred from the moving. Thankfully. 

Once the living room was cleared he flipped the television to the news and switched on the overhanging kitchen lights. The crime hadn't been reported yet, it seems.  
  
The empty pizza box was tossed into a recycling bin and he wiped down all the surfaces while he waited for his friend to come through the door. He had to admit, the house didn't look half bad-

But where was his aloe plant?

Movement from the front of the house caught his attention away from the missing house plant. A pair of similar clunky boots stalked the hallway as Malik appeared in sight holding onto the takeout Bakura had ordered. They both silently nodded at each other.   
  


"I managed to catch the delivery man as he was pulling up. Poor guy thought I was robbing him." 

Bakura stood silently but a chuckle left him. "Well, it's not exactly normal to order food this late in this neighborhood." He took one of the bags from Malik and opened it up to take out his double cheeseburger and extra salty fries. The greasy smell made his stomach rumble and his mouth absolutely water.   
"You want a beer?" He asked opening up the fridge. 

"Eugh, no thanks. I had my fill at the bar while I watched idiots dance on stage. I never thought I'd get sick of listening to a bunch of drunks singing Journey at the top of their lungs."  
Searching through his bag he found the small fruit shake Bakura had ordered from him and began sucking it down. "God this shit is amazing." 

Taking out a paper plate and packets of sauce he tossed it on the counter to pour his food on it. He fiddled with a fry dunking it in mounds of ketchup. Malik had way too much energy for him now. But a the same time it was pleasing to see a fool live his life through the enjoyment of a simple drink of fruit and ice. 

Malik, as good as he was noting the difference in energies in the room, tilted his head and asked. "Are you going to be okay?" 

At that second the news on the television broke in front of them. They turned their heads to watch as the cameras showed off videos of officers covering and bagging the remains of Mr. Jonouchi.  
The news reporter, the illustrious and very beautiful Mai, seemed to have a heavy heart for the family who was now finding out the death of their relative. And if anyone knew anything about the culprit to come forward. 

Malik broke the silence noisily slurping his drink. "They fucked up her blush. She looks like a wannabe anime girl." 

Bakura ignored the remark and continued listening in even though the news was the same reaction every time.  
  
A body was found, blood was wanted by friends and family but they would never find the killer. He was elusive yet always lurking around the corner. 

And that's how things were going to stay. 


	6. Killing is bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!! Thank you to everyone who has been leaving the awesome comments and kudos lately! I seemed to have struggled writing this chapter with a lot of low-energy dips the last week and a half. But alas! I still managed to push it out haha! 
> 
> I'm hoping to get into more nitty-gritty mob scenarios between chapters 7-10! 
> 
> I will say there is a trigger warning for a small bit of graphic violence and disturbing imagery of child death at the beginning of this chapter. So please be wary of that when you read through! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very special to me, so thank you in advance for anyone who leaves one on this chapter :D 
> 
> \- Candie

An obnoxiously loud stretch and groan echoed through the early hours of the morning. 2 a.m. to be exact. The investigation had continued on the television as crime reporters searched through the scene for any evidence that was left behind. Flashing lights from the television seemed to be the only thing keeping him warily awake while the rest of the house slumbered away peacefully.  
  
And of course, there was not a single speck of evidence to find. A smirk was heavily concealed behind a tight-lipped expression of content while he continued to watch the bright television so late into the night.  
  
Every so often he felt his heavy eyes lowering as if threatening him to fall asleep at any given moment. However, it was fought back until he could absorb every second of the television reports.  
  
He was thankful neither children had stirred from their sleep or came out to bother him. After his fully eventful night he needed the five minutes to himself. To relax and take the edge off with a final beer can.

Noticing Malik had gone so silent some time ago Bakura lulled his head to see his younger friend had fallen fast asleep with his head on the arm of the couch and his legs curled up into a tight fetal position. Both adults had taken a long conversation before they both settled on the couch for the night. Small talk was Bakura’s specialty but it wasn’t very long before Malik dove into deeper topics about Bakura technically being a ‘serial killer’ on the loose.  
  
The word brought out a taste of detest but Bakura was not about to deny the title. He saw it as a descriptor for his work, so to speak.  
  
The sleeping features of Malik in that state reminded Bakura of an angelic cherub. So sweet, and soft, one that could do no harm to anybody. And the way his long, sandy blonde hair nestled down his shoulders as he dreamt made Bakura want to sweep them off his face. It was very rare to experience a yearning to give affections at all but a sleeping Ishtar made it incredibly difficult to fight those urges.  
  
He blamed it all on being exhausted. From behind him, his arm reached to pull a folded-up blanket that always laid dormant on the furniture to lay on top of his dear friend to keep him warm. As he adjusted the blanket over Malik he could hear the younger man softly murmur in his slumber as he was gently jostled from Bakura.  
  
“Hmpf, cute.” Bakura chuckled under his breath.  
  
Having both Ishtar’s in his house that evening was strange.  
  
But- for some reason, he felt warmer and full with their presence.  
  
He hated to admit it but- he enjoyed it.  
  
When Bakura realized there would be no more breaking news to report the television was flipped off and he trudged towards the bedroom to finally catch a few hours of peaceful sleep. He stripped the clothes from his body and replaced them with a set of black shorts and an oversized white t-shirt.   
  
Of course, before he could lay in his silky smooth and inviting bed his nightly routine had gone into effect as he quietly stalked down the hall to peek into Ryou’s room.  
  
The dim lighting from the small ghost night-light in the room had cast dancing shadows against the walls from all Ryou's knickknacks on his shelves and posters on the walls. The scattered tea-lights that hung themselves from the ceiling had allowed more clear vision as he spotted the boy still tightly tucked in his bed grasping a large, fluffy pink scapegoat plushy in his arms. 

On the floor, Ata was sprawled out with his limbs awry and releasing out long snores that reminded Bakura of a rusty spoon on a dry chalkboard.  
  
At that moment he was very thankful Malik had to deal with the noise every night and he did not. Suddenly having the house to himself and Ryou sounded like a better idea.

Cruising through the house he was sure to check every single door, and window to assure himself everything was properly locked up and safe.  
  
The delicious irony of the situation never seemed to endlessly amuse Bakura's core. Keeping the bad men out of the house- while he himself was the worst of them all.   
  
Finally, once he hit the back end of the house and everything was locked up to his satisfaction he quietly sauntered through the darkened hallways with only the soft light from the moon illuminating the pathway to his bedroom. The cold air had left an impression on his body once he sunk into the satin sheets and pulled them over his head to allow the darkness to consume him.  
Once his head had hit the cold pillow he immediately passed out and was now dead to the world. 

\------------------------------------

"Tozo, Tozo wake up!" 

Mere seconds after shutting his sleepy eyes to drift off was apparently a fruitless endeavor. He groaned and rubbed at his aching head when Ryou's voice jostled him so suddenly from his few moments of rest. 

A pair of tiny hands began shaking his arm and eventually, his sore eyes fluttered open to the fuzzy settling image of his nephew staring at him with a widened expression of fear from above.  
With as much concern as he could muster at 3 a.m. Bakura asked. 

"What's wrong, Ry?" He slowly sat up and pulled the shaking boy close to him and soothingly drew his hands through the fluffy white hair. "Another nightmare?"

With a worried whimper, Ryou whispered. "I heard a banging at the door." 

Rubbing at his tired eye, he asked. "Ryou, are you absolutely sure?" 

The little one shakily nodded and buried his face into his uncle's warm, broad shoulder. "Yeah, the banging was so loud- and I thought I heard growling noises." 

"Ryou, that might have just been a dog. They get loose over here sometimes."

"But- Tozo- I heard it say your name."   
  
That was the moment his blood ran cold. With Ryou's words, his mind immediately snapped from its sleepy state and his protective instincts kicked in. 

While he continued to comfort and soothe his nephew his free hand reached into the side drawer to pull out the tiny pistol that he always had strapped to his thigh during the day.   
With a slow scoot off the bed, he held the gun up in a defensive position while he snuck to the bedroom door. He turned back to look at Ryou with a finger covering his lips.  
  
"Stay here, and don't make any noise, okay? If you hear me shout, hide under the bed, and keep a blanket around you. For the love of God. Don't. Stir."

He waited for Ryou to shakily nod. They had practiced this every month. He had to be sure Ryou was prepared for the worst of possibilities. And tonight may finally be that moment to put the safety plan into action.   
  
"Tozo." Ryou bit on his lip anxiously. "I'm really scared."

_'I'd be lying if I said I wasn't either, kiddo.'_

"It'll be okay, I'll protect you kid."

With one last glance, he watched as his little nephew became smaller and smaller until he was out of eyesight as he walked out of the bedroom. And suddenly Bakura was now in the hallway hearing the described banging on the front door. The growling had even stopped Bakura in his tracks. This was no animal.   
He dryly swallowed.  
This was his job. Protect the boy. But with every step he took towards the front door his heartbeat thrummed in his throat and a high-pitched ring rumbled the drums of his ears. The grip on the gun was getting tighter as the reality of the situation hit Bakura like a car going 100 miles an hour. He was nervous. 

The phrase was an understatement. Bakura was terrified. 

The approach to the living room felt a million miles away. And the sounds of groaning and growling was becoming louder with each passing moment. His eyes followed a trail to the living room where he noticed Malik's spot on the couch was- empty. 

He held his breath and looked back at the door. Had the idiot really just locked himself out of the house? He must have gone to his car for something... Maybe that was why Ryou had heard his name being said. 

Lowering his guard and breathing a sigh of relief he laughed to himself and immediately opened the door with his weapon dropping to his side.   
  
"Hah, Malik, you scared us for a minute. Ryou thought you- were. ." His voice trailed off. 

The gun he had held beside himself had dropped onto the porch and the clattering noise it made as it bounced off into the wet grass had missed his ears as the source of the growling had finally been faced.  
  
The man- no, grotesque being in front of him towered over him as if he were a tiny ant. His heart dropped instantly at the sight.  
The broken jaw and concaved bloody face of the man he just murdered now stood on his front porch heavily breathing down his neck.

Mr. Jonouchi.

No words were spoken from the creature except the menial growls at Bakura's presence. It was as if he had been hunted down to partake in revenge for ending his life. Bakura was completely frozen and he felt the sheer emotion of terror fill his lungs as he tried to scream. Tried to run, tried to protect the boy before the creature could enter the house. 

However, a bony, dislodged finger raised to Bakura as the beaten man finally said with a clacking of his broken jaw. " _Strike three, you're out_."

A million cries in his mind begged him not to look back. But a force beyond his own seemed to take control of his body as he had slowly turned to see the bodies of- _them_ , in the dark hallway.

"No- no!" He shouted. 

Malik, with a knife in his back, Ata with a bullet shot right through his head, and-

_Ryou_

Bakura's stomach dropped but he was forced to stand in place as he had to watch his nephew weakly cry and beg for his uncle's comfort as he lay dying with his heart freshly ripped from his chest. Bright red blood covered his whole body and his breaths were gasping for air that could not be pumped into him anymore.  
  
Surely it was a horrific sight that burned into Bakura's brain.   
  
This was not how it was supposed to happen. No- he had _failed_. 

"Ryou." He desperately tried to keep his voice from shaking. "It's okay buddy! You're going to be okay!"

That was when Ryou's neck made an audible _snap_ to stare at Bakura with an uncontrollable shake to his seizing limbs as he tried to reach out for the comfort of his uncle.

His mouth was left ajar as the haunting words that left his mouth had been-

" _Don't hurt me_."

\------------------------------

" _Ah_ -" Bakura, waking up suddenly in a pool of sticky sweat, gasped for air when his eyes snapped open from the horrifying nightmare that had plagued his mind. 

_'It was just a dream.'_ He kept reminding himself. 'Just a dream.'

From his raging anxiety spiking, he heard a soft murmur and stirring from below. He glanced down to see a mass of fuzzy white hair and a tiny body sleeping comfortably against his under the satin sheets.  
The fears he once felt were now washed away when he saw his little nephew all in one piece. Sleeping happily and very much alive as he watched his chest slowly fall up and down as he slept so peacefully.   
  
He snaked his strong protective arm over the boy to pull him closer acting as if he would never let him go ever again. 

Resting his face into the wavy white hair he murmured quietly into it. "I'll never let that happen to you." 

Once more Bakura drifted back to sleep. 

\-------------------------------

The rest of the morning had flown by with an awkward feeling in the air. But Bakura was the only cause of it. He was the first to awake as he did every morning. Coffee was brewed while he woke the older Ishtar from the couch. They cleaned up the remnants of the boy's party from the night before- and Bakura finally found that damn aloe plant in the kitchen unbeknownst to him earlier that morning.  
  
The minimal conversation was barely had as they both needed their large dose of caffeine before delving too deeply into topics they had discussed previously. A quick cigarette was placed between their lips while they sat on the front porch and basked in the early dew and rise of the warm morning sun. 

Breakfast was cooked, children awoke from their slumber, and soon enough the Ishtars were all packed up and standing at the door to head home for the weekend. Malik explained he had to open the bar early to cover up closing early the night before, and Ata had some homework due that evening. Both children had hardly uttered a word of their misadventures of last night. Bakura hoped it was just from being too exhausted from the fun that they weren't chatting.   
  
Maik whispered wistfully in Bakura's ear that caused a subtle shiver down his spine, that he would message him later. 

"Bye! Goodbye Ata, bye Malik!" Ryou happily waved to both Ishtars as their car pulled out of the driveway and into the distance. 

Bakura had stationed himself in the kitchen cleaning off all the dishes from breakfast. He watched Ryou clamber back into the dining room to gather the silverware that had been left behind.   
There was a soft silence between them, so Bakura asked. "So, did you kids have fun last night?" 

Ryou stood on his tippy-toes beside his uncle to dump the rest of the dishes into the soapy water. "Yeah." He said in a soft tone. "We did a lot of painting while watching Beetlejuice. Ata loved it a lot. So we watched it twice." He kept trying to ignore the guilt picking in his brain about the fire incident. He knew when his uncle stepped outside the patch of burned grass would raise questions.   
  
"Is that so? Well, looks like you both demolished that pizza I ordered. Be careful, you know your stomach gets upset when you eat too much cheese, kid." 

The boy laughed. "Tozo! My stomach is fine. Besides, Ata ate about 6 pieces just to himself!" He rests his head on the counter, suddenly looking defeated and tired. 

Bakura tossed the drying towel over his shoulder. With his hands on his hips, he looked down and noticed his nephew's faltering expression immediately. He appeared emotionally disturbed.  
  
The nightmare from earlier that morning flashed in his head. Seeing Ryou like that. He had to hide the shivers that dribbled down his back.  
  
 _The loud, growling echoes from the corpse of Mr. Jonouchi rang in his mind as if to serve a reminder of the antics he had committed last night. It was a warning siren._

_'Don't hurt me.'_  
  
With worry, he knelt down to Ryou's level and placed a tender hand on the boy's warm forehead. "You sure you feel okay? You look sick."   
  
Ryou shied away from his uncle's touch immediately taking a pace back. "No, no I'm okay! I just- I just had so much fun with Ata, and I was so sad to see him go home. I wanted him to stay longer."

"Awe, don't worry buddy, we'll see him again next Saturday. I promise." He tried to reconcile Ryou's notions. It was going to be a difficult week for the both of them. 

Those baby doe eyes of his nephews began to water immediately at the mention of the next weekend and that was when Bakura began to feel concerned for the child. "Ryou, tell me what's wrong." He said laced with worry.

Trying to wipe away his own stinging tears Ryou replied. "I'm sorry, I'm trying- not- to cry! I'm a big- boy and big boys- don't- cry." He hiccuped. 

Bakura gathered himself onto the floor to look up at the young boy through his overhanging white bangs. "Now come on, don't pull that Bolshevik with me. Where is all this coming from? First, you're too old to hug me, and now you're too old to cry? That is ridiculous. Who told you this?" He took the dry towel from his shoulder and dabbed at Ryou's red-stained cheeks to remove his tears. 

"I- I- Katsuya. From my class. He says that crying is for babies, and you aren't allowed to hug anybody after you turn eight. Because it's weird." 

_Katsuya._

His sneaking suspicions had been correct.   
  
Guiding Ryou with the palm of his hand towards the living room he sat the grossly sobbing boy on the couch and joined him moments later. He struggled to find the words to say and only soothingly rubbed at his back and allowed the kid to have his healthy cry. 

That was it- Bakura had made the right choice. Jonouchi was already damaging his young son at home and teaching him these disdainfully terrible ideas. Not to mention spreading them around the school to the vulnerable and softer kids like Ryou.   
  
He didn't feel quite as bad for Mr. Jounouchi anymore. Cowardly piece of shit.   
  
He tried to pull words from his dead sister's mouth to help the situation.  
  
"Ryou, don't ever let someone tell you you can't hug or cry. They are both natural feelings and it's not 'weird'. I think whoever told Jounouchi that must be a really miserable person. Yeah?"   
  
Ryou uttered in a soft voice. "Yeah..."

"Exactly. So when you need to cry or want to hug me, you can. No iff's, and's or butt's about that." Maybe that was what was best for both of them. Climbing over the toppling mountain of feeling strange to physical affection may finally halt if he was more open to allowing it to happen more often. The badgering words of his sister echoed in his ears. 

_'Let Ryou hug you, he missed his uncle!' She would always say when he walked in the door from a long day at another labor-heavy job._

_'Awe, look at miss Amane giving Uncle Tozo slobbery kisses, she loves you! Let her give you kisses, Tozo!'_

_Hurgh- don't think that about that name._

His hands reached over to grab the television remote- but not before he felt Ryou's small, thin arms wrap around his torso and squeeze as mightily as he could. No words were said from the boy but he could tell by the way he was being grasped that this is what Ryou truly needed. 

Bakura looked back and forced a smile on his lips. "You feel better?" 

Ryou was quiet but nodded with a smile and still holding on tight.   
  
A sigh escaped him. "Good, then why don't we watch one of your weird cartoons, and then we'll go grocery shopping? Maybe even stop at the game store and pick up more paint for your mini-figures."  
  
At the mention of going to the game shop, he raised his head. "Tozo, can we go another day? Yugi invited all of his friends to the game store today, and I don't want to be around them."

With a raised brow, Bakura asked in a curious manner and awkwardly returning Ryou's hug. "What? I thought you were friends with Yugi? And you were pals with his friends?" 

Pouting out his lips Ryou looked down at his twiddling index fingers. "Y-Yeah I guess so. But Yugi only talks to me because I see him at Gramps' shop. His friend Katsuya and Honda think I'm creepy, and Anzu is nice but she can be really loud." He always tended to feel left out of their adventures. So Ryou stayed out of them. 

"Ahh, kids can be jerks." He felt bad that Ryou was always singled out at school because of his odd obsessions. "I'm sorry they don't understand you, buddy. We can go tomorrow after school and we can just get ice cream after the store today, hows that?"  
  
It was Atem's turn to watch the wee ones anyhow. Monday was the return to a long, and rough 'work' week. He knew by now most of the underground members would know of Jonouchi's unfortunate passing and would be silenced to try and speak on it. 

Before Ryou could agree to the plans of the day the loud words from the television blasted 'Breaking News' struck the living room immediately as the teleprompter began talking about a man found dead in Domino's terrible southside. He noticed how Ryou's eyes had suddenly glued to the screen at the announcement.  
  
Keeping his cool he immediately turned the t.v. off before the name could have been mentioned.  
Bakura grumbled under his breath in annoyance looking out to the window noting how the storm from the previous night had made the weather much cooler this morning. The look of disappointment on Ryou's face when the television was turned off was not missed- but not mentioned by Bakura.   
  
"Actually, why don't we get a head start on the grocery shopping first, eh?" Bakura stood up and stretched towards the ceiling listening to the pops and cracks of his tired bones. "I'll even let you grab your own tiny cart to help fill the groceries." 

Ryou, standing up not much sooner to imitate the stretching his uncle had done widely smiled and said. "Yes! I want my own cart! Let me get my favorite sweater on and let's go!" 

\-------------------------------------

After a brief walk down several streets, the boys had made it to the grocery store. Ryou had changed into his blue-striped sweater (he owned so many- but for some reason, the simple one was his favorite) and pulled Bakura out of the house with him still lacing his running shoes up.  
  
He felt so thankful to see his nephew back into higher spirits from his abnormal emotional morning experience.   
  
Sunday morning was not a typical shopping day for the Bakura's but after several days of over-indulging dinners at home with Ryou, who seemed to be eating as much as a teenager now, their food supplies had run short much faster than the typical month.  
A long list of household staples was written on a small piece of paper to be held by Bakura only lest both were to become off track and nothing was to be forgotten.   
  
They stepped inside the very quiet marketplace both grabbing a cart from the nearby holders. A nice touch about this place is the kid-sized carts that children could grab to entertain them while parents shopped- and of course, it always worked.   
Ryou waited for Bakura, and finally, they were off to the races.  
  
He could tell as they walked together that people stared at them in a judgemental manner. He knew they looked so odd together being Bakura looked quite different compared to everyone and was tugging a child who looked almost nothing like him around. Not to mention the scary scar stitched along his face always put people on edge. But they were promptly ignored by Bakura, and Ryou was blissfully ignorant to it all.   
  
"Tozo," Ryou's softly spoke once they entered the aisle with milk and breakfast items. "Why did you turn off the t.v. when the news talked about that dead guy?" He pulled out his favorite box of cereal from a lower shelf while Bakura hummed grabbing a container of milk from the opposite refrigerated side. 

Ah, Bakura could never get over Ryou's curiosity. It truly would lead to him getting into trouble one day. He led Ryou down further and went to reach for a container of yogurt. "I didn't feel comfortable with you seeing that." He smoothly explained without a bat of his eye. "I watched the news on it last night and what they showed was quite graphic." 

"Well, I hope whoever did hurt that man gets caught!" Ryou stomped his feet while pushing his cart into the next aisle. "Killing people isn't nice!" 

_'Buddy, if only you knew.'_

"That's right Ryou, killing people isn't nice at all." Oh, the irony. The irony of it all. "But we don't know the full story yet. Maybe there's a chance someone hurt him because they were trying to hurt someone else. We can't cast judgment until we hear more details." Which- if he was lucky, they never would.   
  
It was awkward of course to talk about all of this as if Ryou understood self-defense and that he wasn't talking to the literal murderer of the man right then and there.   
  
"Tozo," Ryou began again, a bit louder. "If someone tries to hurt you, would you kill them?" 

His face went red right then and there once the question reached his ears. He noticed a few passerby's giving him small stares as they passed by the curious boy asking the important questions.   
"Ryou, the grocery store isn't the place to be asking questions like this. When we get home we'll talk more in-depth, okay? Now- where is that bread you like." He wanted to avoid him asking anything more. The stares disappeared and they were left to continue their grocery shopping trip amongst the aisles of food.  
  
Both carts had filled up quite fast once they reached the end and Bakura was very thankful Ryou no longer brought up the discussion of the dead man, or any other incriminating questions for the matter. 

"Ryou, do you want any steak or beef for dinner this week?" He eyed the steak with water immediately filling up his mouth. "I'm thinking of seven-spice skews or steak rice bowls, do those sound good?" 

When he hadn't heard a response from Ryou he felt immediate concern. His whole body turned to see that the little one was not stationed at his cart anymore!

"Oh, shit!" His head turned every which way to look where the young boy had gone off to. He could not see the sprout of white fluffy hair anywhere in the vicinity. His heart race and felt his cheeks burn.   
"Ryou?!" He shouted. "Hey, where are you?" 

"Mr. Bakura?" A gentle feminine voice stated behind him. 

Bakura swiveled around to see Kisara -the waitress he closely worked with at the restaurant- standing with a small basket filled with vegetables and fruits and donning a casual blue sundress that swiveled with every inch that she moved.  
  
With a raised white brow, she asked in confusion. "Mr. Bakura, are you okay?" 

_What was she doing here-_ "Ah, Miss Kisara, I'm sorry but you've caught me at a very bad time. I was shopping with my young nephew and he just walked off without his cart- Ryou!" He shouted once more to no avail. "And he's not responding to my calls."

Her blue eyes widened with worry. "Oh no, how awful! If you'd like I can help you look for him. I'm sure he couldn't have gone too far." She said with a calm tone. "The store isn't very large either. What does he look like?" 

Bakura sighed. "Alright. If you manage to find him, he has white hair like mine and his skin is very pale like yours and brown eyes." He explained very fast. "Do you mind just glancing at the soup aisle? I'll check down here by the breakfast items." 

She nodded and swiftly walked down the opposite way. Bakura shifted into high gear and booked it all the way down to the milk aisle but saw no sight of his nephew. "Dammit Ryou, you know you're supposed to keep close to me." He muttered under his breath. 

Moments later he heard Kisara's giggling voice came from a few aisles away. "Mr. Bakura, I found him!" 

He ran dodging out of people's way with incredible ease as he slipped into the aisle where her voice was last heard. He saw Ryou sitting on the ground trying to tie his own shoes with Kisara kindly helping him out. If anyone had noticed the two they would have thought Kisara was Ryou's mother, as they appeared very similar to one another. He noticed her cascading white hair fell over her shoulder in a way that framed her tinted cheeks so sweetly- 

Shaking himself out of his distracting thoughts he suddenly approached them with his arms crossed against his chest. "Ah, so this is where you went off to. Pray to tell why you wandered off like that? You stinker, you scared me to death."

Ryou, who was just finishing the bow to his shoelaces stood up with Kisara's help to show Bakura a box of chocolate cookies he had swiped from a shelf. "I'm sorry Tozo, I forgot to grab these cookies earlier. They have ghosts on them for Halloween! Aren't they _awesome_? Kisara said she liked them."

With a roll of his eyes and a pinch to the bridge of his nose, Bakura sighed. "Yes, they are very cool Ryou. I am just very disappointed you disobeyed my orders to stay close to my side." He leaned over and plucked the boy up to hold him close.  
  
Glancing to Kisara, he stated. "Thank you for finding him Kisara. I was almost afraid someone ran off with him." 

"Awe, it's no trouble boss man." She laughed, swaying the basket gently in her hands in a coy manner. "He's a very cute boy, I wouldn't mind running off with him if you ever need a babysitter." She gave a subtle wink. "Besides, I could always use a little wingman to help me score a date with that Kaiba boy who always comes into the restaurant." Kisara eyed the young boy in Bakura's arms who was smiling widely back at her with his cookies wrapped in his arms.   
  
Bakura was about to heavily reject the absurd notion until she came up to boop Ryou's little nose and she shimmied her way up the aisle in a hurry.  
  
She spun on her heel to look back at the boys one last time and said. "You two have a good day, I'll see you at work tomorrow Mr. Bakura!" She waved. 

Once Kisara was completely out of sight in the aisle Ryou peeked up to his uncle and asked. "Tozo, what's a wingman?"   
  
It was at that moment Bakura knew he needed a cigarette. 

\-----------------------------------

The evening had settled in, finally. The weekend's homework was squarely filed away, dinner was cooked and put away for leftovers for later in the week, showers and pajamas were replaced with the clothes they had worn for their day trip, and sleepy eyes and tired yawns were heard through the whole house.

"Ryou, it's time for bed." His uncle urged the young boy reading a comic at the wooden desk in his bedroom. "You have school tomorrow. No staying up anymore this weekend, remember?"

Without putting his reading material down Ryou answered. "Five more minutes, Tozo? Please? I just want to finish the new comic book you bought me from the store." He pleaded with folded hands. 

Bakura was about to object to his nephew's demands when he had suddenly received a text from Malik that he had been waiting on. When he glanced down at the risque photo with the caption _'Does this shirt make my biceps look too big?'_ was the moment he realized there was no harm to just let his nephew stay up just a bit longer.   
  
"Five minutes," Bakura warned. "You have five minutes, but you need to actually be in bed when I come back in here." 

"Okay, okay!" Ryou laughed. "Five minutes!"

The moment his uncle had stumbled out of the room away from him was when Ryou had finished the final few pages of his action-packed superhero comic. It was carefully put back into its cover and stuffed with all the volumes of similar titles above his head on the desk.  
  
Afterward, he pulled out a drawer from below the desk to pull out a manilla envelope stuffed to the brim with written papers on the inside. Inside the envelope were letters he had written every night right before bedtime. There was a fresh piece of paper inside that was addressed to him. His smile brightened when he read what was on it. 

It was now his turn to begin his own nightly ritual. 

And tonight was no different than any other.

The ink pen and fresh paper on the side stand were pulled over and immediately he began his own nightly ritual. 

_Dear Amane,_   
  
_This week was so weird. I wish you could have finally met Ata. We got to have a sleepover! And we had so much fun, except for almost burning the backyard with fire. Don't tell anyone. Uncle Tozo would be so mad if he finds out._   
_I have to go back to school tomorrow but I really don't want to. My tummy feels weird. And whenever it feels weird something bad always happens. Maybe mommy was right! Maybe I am psychic!_   
  
_I gotta go to bed now. Please right back soon. I want to hear more about all the puppies you found. I miss hearing from you. I hope mommy and daddy are good. I love you guys._

_-Love Ryou_

The note was short but sweet. He exchanged the papers and when he heard the heavy thunking of footsteps of his uncle. He ran out of time. Ryou smashed the paper inside the envelope and carefully shoved it back into the drawer. Without any more hesitation, he plunged himself into the comfy bed just before Bakura re-appeared in the doorway with a look of raised suspicion.   
  
"Are you ready for bed now?" He asked leaning against the doorway flicking the light off. "Did you finish up your comic yet?" He eyed the rather clean desk from his peripheral vision. 

Without an expression of guilt attached Ryou nodded several times. "Yes! I finished it and was waiting for you to tuck me in." He stated. 

Bakura made his way inside the smaller bedroom and plopped himself in the seat next to Ryou's bed. Covering the boy in his weighted blanket and pulling out the sheep monster he slept with he gave the kid a ruffle of his soft hair. "I was just making sure." He fell very quiet as his thumb gently slid against Ryou's cheek. Remembering their conversation from the grocery store earlier that day was when he finally answered the boy's question.   
  
"Ryou, remember how you asked me what I would do if someone tried to hurt me very badly?" He asked. 

Ryou tilted his head against his overly-large plush. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I do." 

"Well, if someone ever tried to hurt me like that, I would do anything I could to protect myself. Or protect you." He lowered his upper body to rest on the bed next to his nephew. "Even if that meant taking them out, completely." 

He was curious to watch the reaction of Ryou. But instead of horror or shock, the child displayed a look of immaculate understanding. And it surprised Bakura, really.   
  
"Do you mean- kill them?" He asked with a lowered voice. 

"Yes, Ryou." He finally admitted. A burdening weight was lifted from his shoulders as he continued on with his half-confession. "Even if it means I have to kill them. But you have to promise me never to repeat that. I could get into a lot of trouble, and possibly have you taken away from me, do you understand?" His scarred fingers carefully pulled at the white stray strands of hair covering the boy's nose. "Besides, it would never come down to that anyway. You're safe, I'm safe, and I'll make sure you never get hurt." 

It was a lie- of course. But what were small white lies to a child who was ignorant of his Uncle's true lifestyle of criminal activity? 

"You- you promise?" Ryou suddenly sat up watching his uncle leave. "You promise I'll never be hurt?"

Rising from his position and heading towards the light of the hallway he stopped at Ryou's words. In the dark bedroom his eyes suddenly lowered to the floor and without looking back he breathed the response so softly he wasn't sure if Ryou could even hear it. 

_"I promise_." 


	7. Flashback 1: Arms Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a peek at Bakura's backstory :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's taking a bit longer to write and flesh out the Chapter 7. I had one of these drabbles in my head the last few days and figured I'd get it out for the sake of keeping content going! 
> 
> There should be no trigger warnings for this, minus some cursing :)

“ _You wanna know all of what I got_?” 

Poised, confident, and a smirk was laden on the lips of the man that sat at the forefront of the beautiful dark-oak desk in the depths of the underground catacombs of Domino City. His sharp gleaming eyes glowed from the crackling fire as he brandished and cleaned at the pistol he normally carried at his side. 

His customer, who’s smoke was billowing from the cigar he puffed under his disgusting yellowed teeth, leaned back in his seat with hands folded on his lap. 

“I’ve been told you’re the only contact with the shit I need for this deal to go through.”

“But of course.” Bakura’s jagged voice that cut cold diamonds suddenly said. “I got drugs, weapons, men, money. Anything your heart wants for it’s desired outcome, it’s all right here.” His index finger slowly tapped to beat of his voice. 

“ _All for the right price that is._ ” 

The older man scoffed. “Money is no issue for me. I’ll give you double for what you ask if it means taking care of those who interfere with my business.” He seemed so cool and collected for what he was getting into. 

Bakura suddenly sat up at the mention of doubling his original price. However- he knew to keep his guard up in case this man was blowing smoke where the sun didn’t shine. He set the gun down on the table and scratched at his growing stubble. “Interesting. Well then, tell me more. _You’ve piqued my interest_.” 

Pulling a large folded paper from the pocket of his suit the older man suddenly tossed it to the other. “These are blueprints for a new weapon I am creating. I know you have ties with scientists in this area, and I would like for you to hire them ‘under the table’ so to speak. If you’ve heard anything about me, I deal with the trades of arms. Many different, and bigger weapons that most people have never used before. I’m sure if the deal goes smooth, I could also throw you in some _exclusive content_.”  
  
The look in the man’s eyes had left an impression on the big boss. He found nothing more than evil and the desire to destroy than have an ounce in humanity in him. But the deal was already so enticing to Bakura. It left the fires behind him that licked at his backside seem like a splash of cold water in comparison.

“My stepson, Seto, was the genius who helped me create this.” He whistled sharply and before the boss could count the seconds a young, emotionless teenager slowly walked forward from the darkness behind him. Dressed to the nines of business apparel and not a hair out of place, the boy appeared more dead than alive. Especially with the dark bags under his eyes. . .

“Come here, young man.” Bakura hithered with a single finger. The big boss leaned forward to get a better look at the boy once he had completely approached the desk. Never before had he met a young man with a lack of life and soul. As if it had been sucked up by a vacuum, and that vacuum was the unholy man of a stepfather that sat before him.

The boy spoke not a single word as if he were patiently waiting for the stepfather to allow him. But Bakura could tell behind those tired baby blue eyes that there were a million curses he wanted to shriek if he had the allowance to do so. Especially as he stared at the blueprints Bakura firmly held in his hands. 

“Well, you certainly know how to raise a sharp-looking young man.” He said with an impressed tone. His lips held a wide, golden toothy grin. “Maybe soon he can join my ranks and deal arms here in the Catacombs.” 

Gozaburo merely chuckled. “If everything goes well, I may give him to you. _All at the right price_.”

“Keh,” He could tell the boy was severely uncomfortable at the jokes at his expense. Gozaburo immediately waved the boy off and soon he watched as the lifeless husk paced backward back into the quiet and unsettling dark void of the room. 

“Now, where were we? Ah yes- the scientists.” Bakura’s fingers flipped through the precious blueprints. “So, you’re looking for some of my men who can help build you a weapon of mass destruction? That would come as a hefty price.”

“Name it.” 

Bakura’s eyes followed back into the distance where the stepson stood so silently in the distance. “Twenty Mill. And one-percent of KaibaCorp shares.”

Silence befell everyone in the room at that moment. Bakura stared intently into the devil’s eyes while Gozaburo seemed to contemplate the deal in his head. His hand raised as if to shake but once Bakura reached over the hand was snatched away suddenly. 

“Twenty-Million, however, you will not be compensated for your share of Kaibacorp until after this deal is 100 percent completed. Is that understood?” His voice out of the blue became incredibly dead-panned with not a hint of emotion left in it. 

Hmpf- apparently Bakura was not getting away with the share so easily. Nonetheless, he smirked and said. “It’s a deal.” Their hands immediately connected and the pact was sealed  
  
Their hands immediately connected and the pact was sealed. 


	8. Flashback 2: I'm not a fuckin' babysitter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another backstory chapter is upon us! Mami Bakura needs to work but she cannot afford to take both children to the daycare?? So she semi-forces her brother to help out with 4-month-old Amane.

"Tozokou?" The far-off woman's voice echoed. 

Bakura, believing he was still amidst a long-comfy dream had not responded to the call. He softly snored and pulled the covers back over his head as he laid all over the pulled-out couch.

He was exhausted and had been out all night performing his new duties in his new little club he joined. . 

" _Tozo, you dingus, wake up_!" 

Groaning, Bakura turned over in his half-awake sleep and mumbled when he realized his sister was the voice calling to him. "Five more minutes, Mami." He waved her off and fell back into a blunder of snores. 

"Ugh! You're so lazy Tozo. You're such a bum." The young woman tucked the long strands of white hair behind her ear and in annoyance stormed out of the small living room and followed the early-morning cries of her young children from the other rooms. 

Ignoring the rather harsh statement he laid still for several, completely, undisturbed moments waiting to fall back asleep. Peacefully unaware of his impending demise as to the little one lurking in the shadows of the room.

This was his life now. Falling out of the depths of homelessness and finally 'shaping up his act' had caught the attention of Mami Bakura, his older sister, who graciously allowed him to live with her and her two young children, Ryou and Amane, while her husband was off traveling the world for 'antique artifacts' for his little 'hobby' that barely paid the rent of the apartment. Apparently living in Japan and taking care of his kids was not good enough for the asshole. 

Living as a night-owl most of the week meant he slept in most mornings while his sister tended to the children, took them to daycare, and left him to do whatever he pleased until he went to 'work'. He contributed to food and rent and saved the rest for his own place to live. 

It wasn't all that bad. He still felt incredibly awkward around the children, and quite frankly having very little fatherly-instinct meant he didn't know what they desired half of the time. 

But, no matter, after the current events of prison, and being homeless, the thought of having a roof over his head kept him squared away- for the most part. 

"Tozo, I need you to get up." Mami suddenly pleaded her voice startling Bakura. "Please!"

"What? Why?" He asked rubbing at the fringe of hair on his forehead. "What's wrong?"   
  
Ryou suddenly dashed into the room as fast as his tiny legs could carry him when he jumped onto his uncle knocking the breath right out of him. "Oompf." Bakura groaned.  
  
He pulled Ryou into his arms and rubbed a fist into his thick hair. "You little butt-hole!"

"No! No! Ah!" Ryou shrieked happily and ran from his uncle and immediately back into his bedroom down the hall leaving the adults to converse. 

Mami sighed rubbing at the bridge of her nose. The tired bags under her eyes seemed to reflect the stress her vibrations were suddenly giving out so early that morning. "I just got a call from the daycare and apparently my husband never paid for Amane's daycare fees last week. They said I can bring Ryou, but until I pay off her debt Amane has to stay home. ."

His eyes suddenly widened- albeit with fear. "Are you- serious? You mean I have to watch her?" His gaze suddenly fixated on the gurgling infant Mami cradled gently in her arms. "Mami you know I'm not good with kids.."

"Please, Tozo. Please?" She begged with sudden tears in her eyes. "I promise you it's just for today! I get paid tomorrow- and then I can pay the debt, but then I'll have to budget food for the next few weeks- but I swear I won't ask you ever again-" 

"Mami," Bakura interrupted her. He held in a long-heaving sigh. He weighed out a few possibilities of watching his niece for the day. It would be more difficult to plan for that night's mission, but babies slept a lot didn't they?  
  
He'd be fine. . Right?  
  
"Mami, it's okay, I'll watch her." He leaned back into the couch and stretched his aching calves and arms, yawning loudly and giving into his sister's pleading. "If it's just for today, then what's the harm?"

The expression of relief seemed to brighten the whole room when Mami smiled through her tired tears and said. "Oh, thank you, little brother! I promise I'll make it up to you soon. When I get the finances back in order I'll get your favorite expensive beef!" Mami strode quite fast from the room to pull the packed diaper bag and with one strong arm tossed it to Bakura with ease.  
"Here's her bag. It has her toys, her fresh bottles, and diapers, and diaper creams." Her voice was traveling a million miles a second while she showed her brother how to pretty much take care of a child from top-to-bottom. 

"And don't forget if she runs a fever you need to call and let me know. Her medication is in this pocket, and then her-"

"Woah, Mami, slow down. You're going to choke on your words." Bakura chuckled nervously. "I'm sure things will be okay. Go get Ryou ready for daycare and I'll take Amane for now." He held his arms out to take the tiny creature in her arms. "You worry too much."

Mami seemed hesitant, of course, but slowly handed her over and smiled. "Thank you Tozo. I'm just not used to having all of this help since my husband left to travel. I normally do it all myself." She said wistfully. "Who knows! Maybe you can just babysit full time and I can save money on daycare costs!"  
  
Bakura scoffed as he bounced the infant carefully on his knee. "Don't push your luck. I still have to sleep in some days from my night job.." He wiggled a brow at her. "Now go, I've got this." He shooed her away.

With a small bow of her head she smiled once more at Bakura and dashed off to grab Ryou from the other room to drive him to daycare. "Take care you two! Call me if you need anything!" Moments later the apartment door was slammed shut and the two were suddenly left quite alien. 

Bakura rolled his eyes and immediately laid back down on the couch with the infant girl laying on his chest, softly suckling on her chubby hands while staring into his eyes. Her wide-looking baby blue gaze was immense, deep, and to Bakura, a bit unsettling.  
  
But, she was happy.   
  
"Awe, look at you, you're so quiet. Are you going to be good for me all day?" He asked the chunky baby as he played with her curly white whisps. 

With no warning- Amane's face began to twist in an uncomfortable fashion. Her face filled with red and the only noise that escaped were soft grunts that Bakura could only guess was-

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me." 

\-----------------------------------------

One diaper change later and instantly the world was at peace. To Bakura, a blowout only happened when he shot someone in the head. He now knew a whole new meaning to the word. 

He propped his niece up on the changing table while doing his best to throw out the explosion into the garbage, onesie, and all.   
  
"Damn kid, it's been five minutes. What exactly did your mother feed you?" He gagged once the diaper hit the bottom of the trash.  
  
So far he was giving the whole babysitting experience a disgusting 1.5/10

The little one waved her arms in response and dribbled drool down her chin. 

"Oh, you think that's funny?" He asked rolling his eyes. He laid her back down and replaced the outfit with a fresh diaper and simple pink onesie. "Well, I don't. That was gross, and you're not allowed to do that when I watch you anymore." His fingers struggled at snapped all the buttons until he managed to get to the last one.  
  
He stopped, stared at her, and said. "Eh, you'll be fine without that last button." 

Bakura carried the infant back into the living room where he turned on the television to listen to the morning news. He found the playpen and placed her inside while she with her chew toys while he went off to make eggs and bacon for his breakfast. As he passed the counter He noted Amane's feeding schedule that Mami had left for him and checked the time on the digital clock- she needed to be fed within the next hour. 

" _In breaking news, a dead body was found on the edge of Domino city. The victim was found less than an hour ago by a random passerby and has no known identity so far. If you or anyone has any info-_ "

Ah- the body was finally discovered. His gaze flashed to the television screen while he waited for the bacon to sizzle behind him. From the sound of the location that was _his_ kill. _His_ target. And unfortunately, he had not hidden the body well enough, which meant strict punishment from his boss later on. 

He'd be expecting a call anytime today on the matter from the _Boss_. 

Eggs and bacon placed on a warm plate he dug into it immediately with little thought to the burn to his tongue as he had been _starving_ since he awoke from his sleep. Scarfing it all down in a few bites he chugged a glass of milk to ease the burn and coughed out loud.   
"Heh, fuck." He choked out. "Wrong hole, wrong hole!" 

"Abbda." Amane babbled.

Continuing his hacking he looked up to see his little niece had rolled onto her belly to stare at him through the grates of the playpen with her head barely staying up. He laughed almost embarrassed at her staring

"Yeah, your uncle is stupid isn't he?" He ventured back over to the living room and watched her roll onto her back. She seemed so content, and it was making Bakura suspicious. No baby was this calm for so long... 

"Are you going to be good if I walk away and work?" He asked her while she continued her rolling-around game in the pen. Taking that as a yes, he collapsed himself on the couch and pulled his phone out to make a couple of calls. 

Of course, he sat there and was completely humiliated through a barrage of berates from his boss when he answered the phone. It was a long and unwanted discussion of how Bakura 'needed to do better' and how the boss was 'going to ream him a brand new asshole' if he didn't shape up soon. 

"Yes boss, I understand." He said peeking over at the now-sleeping infant. "I'll be in a little late tonight. I got roped into babysitting for my sister." 

The call was dropped immediately afterward. Bakura scoffed loudly at how his boss's behavior was so abhorrent and asinine. It was one small mistake after all! He was better than half the rookies in the gang and he had only been in it for a few months... 

Two more calls were made and by the time Bakura finished he could hear Amane rustling with a small whine. He leaned over to see her face red and scrunched up, but her eyes still remained shut tight.   
  
'Must be a nightmare.' Did infants have nightmares? Was that even possible?

Feeling at a standstill he slowly removed himself and decided to grab a mid-morning snack while he waited for the babe to wake up. Just as he had grabbed a banana from the bunch he heard a piercing cry that caused him to drop half his peeled banana all over the floor. 

"Ah- shit." He cursed. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked the bold-red infant with a bit of annoyance added to his tone. When his gaze shifted to the clock his breath hitched- _oh shit_ , it was feeding time! 

"Are you hungry or something?" Bakura pulled the screeching Amane from the playpen and gently patted her back while he searched the area for the diaper bag. Her cries were killing his eardrums. Filling them with a pain he wasn't used to. 

"Okay kid okay! Yeesh I'm looking as fast as I can." He pulled said diaper bag from behind the couch where Mami had placed it and pulled out a room-temp bottle from inside.   
"Is this what you want?" He hovered the bottle over the hungry child who had stopped once the bottle was in her sights. Her tears had stopped, but the whining was only getting worse from the teasing. 

"Alright, let's go sit and feed you."

\-----------------------------------------------

From then on the afternoon had gone so smooth. And as stressed as Bakura and his shoulders felt between the crying, the naps, the feeding times, and the diapers, he didn't quite _hate_ the situation that was forced on him. In fact, he was beginning to realize how much he appreciated the silence when Amane slept, or her adorable burps and tiny laughs when she was happy. 

It left quite an impression that he never expected to experience in his life. 

The babe had been awake for the longest two hours and Bakura had awkwardly read her every single book in her bedroom and attempted to rock her in the lacy bassinet by her window. Curtains had been drawn, the sun had gone down, the moon was poking its head out and Mami still had more than an hour until she arrived home with his boisterous nephew. 

She was being stubborn. Her little legs kicked around every time Bakura began to rub her tummy. What was he doing wrong? She was fed, changed, they played around and knew she was tired by the way her eyes fluttered when she blinked. So why was Amane not sleeping?

"Go to sleep." He groaned. "Please?" Bakura begged. 

Realizing this was a fruitless endeavor he finally stood up from his spot on the stool and began walking away from the cradle. 

But the moment he did- was when the waterworks began...

Her crying- no, screeching had hit Bakura just as his body was half-way out the door. In a panic, he ran back immediately to watch her uncomfortably squirm and wail her little head off. 

It was at that moment Bakura needed a nap himself. He was damn-well _fed up_ with all this crying nonsense... His patience was running thin.

"Amane, stop that." He was beginning to become agitated with the troubled infant. To no avail, his harsh words had only made her cry louder and her kicking into thrashing.  
He shook his fists at his side and continued with a loud snap. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you! Go to sleep!" His voice completely overtook her crying and boomed throughout the apartment. 

The crying ceased for mere moments while Amane's trembling lip threatened to spill over, and to Bakura's dismay, the little babe belted a scream so loud he was instantly taken aback. It was like murder. And Bakura realized if he didn't want the cops being called on him for possible child abuse he had to think on his toes and fast. 

He scooped her up into his arms and walked around the apartment, bouncing her, cooing her, patting her back, offering another bottle. A pacifier was rejected too! The little one was just not having any of it! 

Feeling desperate to get her to quiet down he pulled out his phone, but instead of calling up his sister, he dialed another number...

" _Hello? Muto gaming shop_?"

"Gramps? Oh, thank fuck you answered. I need help." He said over Amane's wailing. 

" _I can hear that_." He deeply chuckled. " _Well, I was going to rake you over the coals for your mistake last night when you called, but I think you're suffering enough with a screaming child in your arms. What's wrong with her?_ "

"Ugh, she's fighting sleep, I think!? I've done literally every damn thing in the book to get her to stop crying and _nothing_ is working." He complained while he bounced his whole body to try and calm Amane down. "You're good with kids, what should I do!"

" _Hmmm._ " He could already hear Gramps tugging at his beard from the question. "When it comes to a child, there are more than a few ways to get them to calm down. how old is she?" 

"Uhhhhh- shit, four months old?" He guessed. Bakura honestly could not remember for the life of him. 

" _Ah, I have the perfect solution. Go lay down on a bed or a couch with her, and make sure her head is laying against your heart_." 

"Why?" Bakura questioned as he strode to his pull out couch. He did his best to block the incessant crying while he half-listened to Gramp's explanation. 

" _Babies love the sound of heartbeats. It helps calm them down and it reminds them of their time in the womb. Try that and tell me later if it worked._ " 

"And what if it doesn't work?"

" _Well, if not, good luck_!" 

"Why you old bast-"  
  
_Click_

Once the phone was hung up he gave Amane one last pleading look as if begging for this trick to work. Anything to stop the screaming. 

Carefully in the dark room he laid his head on the end of the couch and cradled the tear-soaked infant against his warm fluttering chest and listened as the crying slowly delved into a soft whine, and then into a stuttering whimper. He stroked her soft curls with his scarred fingers and rubbed her back slowly up and down, up and down, up and down until she was completely asleep on his chest. 

Bakura breathed a soft relieved noise as he was left to silence in the darkness now. 

It- it worked! 

His breath stammered as a laugh was held back. He curled the babe closer to him and craned his neck to peek at her peacefully sleeping face.   
  
_'I think you're cuter when you're sleeping, Amane.'_

His mind and body were officially worn out. How Mami did this every day was beyond questionable to her sanity. 

Bakura realized there was no way he could go into work tonight, not after all this. He fished the phone from his pocket and sent a rather straight-to-the-point message to the big boss immediately turned the phone off afterward and tossed it into the darkness. He'd worry about it tomorrow. 

Pulling a blanket over both of them he soon found himself falling victim to sleep as well with a gentle, yet protective grasp over the babe as he passed out. The sound of her soft breaths against his skin were the last thing he felt before he succumbed to his dreams. 


	9. Funeral Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the funeral. Nerves are high and awkwardness ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! We! Go! 
> 
> Chapter 9 already?? Damn. I honestly never thought I would get past chapter 3! 
> 
> Thanks for everyone tuning in :) 
> 
> The only warnings I would put for this chapter is an excessive potty mouth from Bakura. He v. angy boi
> 
> There may also be a little bit of skipping around between past and present. It wasn't my original plan but sometimes ya gotta flow with what inspiration you got xD

_"Yes, I can see why that would have caused a continual issue later in the future. I still wished things would have been different. Jonouchi was a different breed of charismatic when he wasn't doped on drugs, or sinking in alcohol."_

"Trust me, Gramps, if I had any amount of control that night Jonouchi would still be alive and using the catacombs for his seedy deeds. But I don't allow monsters like that to roam in the underground. Who knows how many other women he would have killed. You know that."   
  
The souring of Gramp's voice was a noise Bakura held with discontent. As he leaned on his bed to dress for the evening pulling his knee-high black socks just to the rim of his knee he couldn't stop a grumble escaping him as well. What had turned into a much-enlightened conversation of the events from over the weekend had turned into a scolding of the century- at least until Bakura had the ability to speak on his own behalf.   
  
"Gramps, you still there?" He asked with a huff once he managed to button the tightened shirt. Had he been gaining weight lately? This shirt fit him last week...

" _Hm? Yes. of course I am. I was trying to reach something off of a higher shelf._ "  
  
Bakura could hear a rummaging noise in the background and then the sound of a squeaking door moving. 

"Don't fall and break your hip you old donkey," Bakura smirked. "Not unless you want Atem taking over your position faster."

" _What?_ " His voice croaked on the other end.

"Er- nothing Gramps," Truth be told he wished Gramps had heard the sarcastic quip. It was fun to mess with the old man's sweet-natured self where he couldn't be physically grabbed. He slipped on his shoes after acquiring his nice crisp steamed pair of pants from the closet where it hung and allowed his eyes to linger on his appearance in the mirror. "I was only kidding anyway." He finally said.

 _"Ahh I see- well, much as I want to keep talking about Mr. Jonouchi's unfortunate situation I may have to get off the phone soon. Schools are almost out and I can imagine the news was broken in class today about Katsuya's father. ._ " His voice drifted off to silence and Bakura could have sworn he heard a distant voice on the line. Atem's voice no doubt. " _I'm sure you should emotionally prepare yourself for the inevitable with Ryou as well. Yugi says they are all very close friends at school._ "

'Sure Gramps, sure.' Bakura held back a dry snort from the statement. Whatever little Yugi was saying to Gramps obviously couldn't be true compared to Ryou's words the previous morning. Ryou's only true friend was Ata. He knew that for sure now.   
  
Eugh. Bakura certainly was not looking forward to picking up his nephew. He could just imagine the boy's face a deep beet red and soaked with snot from all the sobbing throughout the day. As sad as the situation was- Bakura felt content with his decision to the fullest. Sure, Katsuya would be traumatized, but at least maybe he could grow up without a drunk bastard of a father filling him with toxic ideas on life.  
  
He'd have to come up with a gentle reassurance that Katsuya would be fine, and so would everyone else. When Ryou had lost his own family it was as if the whole world came crashing down on his little soul. It was crushing, agonizing, and Bakura had to help him heal over time while he shoved his feelings down his throat to be strong for his nephew. The endless amounts of sleepless nights to soothe him in the hospital took a toll on both boys.  
  
And of course- Ryou being ripped from Bakura and tossed into the foster care system had left a burning hatred for the judge who had thrown his criminal past in his face, calling him a monster, and laughing at him with the promise he'd never get the boy. Ever.   
  
If that old hag was still alive she'd be tossing in her sleep with nightmares over the decision. 

"That's right, Ryou should be home very soon. I'll be over to drop him off at five, and we'll drive to the restaurant together." 

Without so much as a gentle goodbye, the call was dropped and Bakura was left to himself with the silence enveloping the bedroom around him.

\-----------------------------------------------

  
A week had flown by from that conversation. And then another day more came with the arrival of an event Bakura never thought he would have to experience in his life.   
  
Another sleepless night had cursed him. Tossing and turning with the constant guilt eating him alive over killing Mr. Jonouchi and leaving his son to be fatherless. 

The first alarm of the morning had awoken Bakura up to the dreadful dreariness of the first day that week. As his pale eyes fluttered open to the grey skies in his windows he turned over in bed to slap the automatic alarm for 6 a.m. on his phone.   
  
Laying there in a moment of unrestful misery for today's events was enough for Bakura to shove his alarm to 7 a.m. and pull the covers over his head in an attempt to face reality for his actions from his weekend's bloodshed. The moment continued to replay in his head to every intricate detail of Mr. Jonouchi's caved-in face to the nightmare that wrecked his line of thinking every time he found himself in his nephew's presence. Even under those soft warm blankets, Bakura knew he would not be able to escape the morning for very long.

This day- was going to _fucking_ suck.  
  
At the request- no demand of Gramps that Bakura tag along with Ryou to support the grieving family, the event was set in stone. Bakura cursed for the suggestion that was given to him by Malik. No matter what Bakura did or said, Gramps always proved to be a bit more sadistic than him. To bring the killer to view his victim's funeral and be surrounded by the mother and son who lost someone they loved.  
What a fucking sick joke. Bakura cursed and did not hold back his disdain for the situation in front of Gramps, something no one ever had the balls act on.   
  
The day Ryou came home from school after learning the news of Katsuya's father's demise he was a disaster. The event brought back an active dumping ground of terrible memories from the funeral of his own mother, and younger sister. It was to the point Bakura managed to get a pardon from the school to keep him home the next few days. 

Eventually mustering all the strength from his tired body he rolled from his bed and clambered over to his closet where the funeral clothes hung, and barely touched. His mind went to the untouched thoughts from almost four years prior. The very arduous and life-changing events when he received a call from the morgue to claim the lives of those who once held meaning in his life. Gone, within an instant. A snap of a finger, a single stop sign, and misdirection were all it took to have his life split into thousands of broken pieces once again.   
  
Ryou was incredibly lucky to be alive. A broken rib, a broken arm, and some major bruising were all that remained of the car crash. Ryou's physical wounds had healed much faster than his emotional scars. Those unfortunately still remained intact to the current day. Bakura could see it always see them shining through on his nephew's darkest days.   
  
At this stage in life, Bakura was used to death. He had recognized it to be such a natural event in his life that he dared bothered to make many connections throughout his years. Death and loss was something he had accepted long ago in life from a very, very young age from his parents being coldly murdered in front of him- to mysteriously losing ol' Phades out of the blue. It molded him to never form close bonds with those who surrounded him. As every time it happened the slope of events would all have the same outcome. 

It was a reminder they'd all be _dead,_ eventually. 

And in the beginning, he was so afraid. Taking the youngster and re-forming old bonds was a struggle he did not anticipate. For several months he refused to properly _hug the boy_. Oh- how his heart still gave a dulling ache to see the look of rejection in the child's face when he had physically pushed him away. His early actions of parenting the Ryou lead him with guilt and was why he now never hesitated to hold the boy close to him. He had to push those fears aside to give Ryou proper care. And that included the affection he asked for. 

Bakura shook the thoughts off and retrieved the clothes from their hangers and trotted down the hall to Ryou's room where he heard the faint sound of shuffling feet from inside.   
  
"Ryou, you better be getting ready. We have to leave in an hour to meet up with Gramps and Yugi."  
  
"Tozo, I'm almost done!" He said with a muffle through the door. "Tozo, can I bring my ouija board and try having a séance? I've been practicing with my friend!" 

Bakura sputtered suddenly with his eyes widening like saucers. He had to refrain from repeatedly busting his head on the door from his ne[hew's ridiculous request. "What! Ryou, hell no!" He bothered not to hold back his curses. "I'm very sure no one would appreciate the offer of contacting a dead person at the funeral." Why did he actually buy that spirit board!? Not that he truly believed it could harm anyone- but Ryou was taking his magic stuff way too seriously now. .   
  
At the very least he was thankful to see Ryou's spirits were much higher than the previous days leading up to this morning. No pun intended.   
  
"Awe!" The child's voice filled with disappointment. "Well- could I at least where my planchette socks?"   
  
Bakura sighed. He could stand there all day bartering with his nephew until the cows came home. And one way or another Ryou would be getting what he wanted. Somehow.   
  
"Do your pant legs cover them?" He gently placed his head on the wooden door as he felt an annoying headache already coming on from the day. 

There was more shuffling inside, and then a loud exclamation of proclamation. "Yup!"  
  
"Okay, keep it that way. And don't show them off to anyone. This is a funeral, not a playdate." Bakura said as he went to re-dress in his own room.   
  
"And can my friend come too?" Ryou shouted from the door. "He says he won't knock any lights out of the walls." 

Bakura's patience was wearing thin. "Sure, why the hell not, just don't let him talk and _don't talk for him_!" 

Their next appointment to the therapist Bakura was truly going to make it a point that Ryou's imaginary friend issue was out of control. It was like he was beginning to slip into another reality... 

The day Ryou came home from school after learning the news of Katsuya's father's demise he was nothing short of a disaster. The event brought back an active dumping ground of terrible memories from the funeral of his own mother, and younger sister. It was to the point Bakura miraculously managed to get a pardon from the school to keep him home the next few days. 

With his funeral attire finally on Bakura took a deep breath as he stared himself in the mirror. He had never noticed until now how- tired, and older he was beginning to appear until just now. A forehead wrinkle was making its way into the skin and the bags under his eyes seemed darker than usual.  
  
He joked to himself. "Huh, maybe I should look into Malik's skincare routine."

Just as he was stepping towards the bedroom door to leave Bakura noticed a photo sitting underneath a large stack of papers that stuck out like a sore thumb. He moved closer and pulled it out. He held back a gasp as he realized it had been the picture of little Katsuya he had pulled from Jonouchi's wallet. 

'That's right- I need to hold onto it.' Bakura thought. 

Something in his gut from that fateful night had told him to hold onto the photo. To not let it burn to ashes in his fiery abode in the catacombs that night. But since the day he brought it home he struggled to understand why. And with the guilt that clung to his chest, he felt as if the item was cursed- if he believed in curses, that was. However, the conversation with Malik from the previous evening had suddenly come into view.   
  
**Two days prior**

**\------------**

_"I just don't understand Malik." Bakura began with a growl in his throat. "I have murdered so many people in my life. But I have never felt this terrible about it. In fact, I can't remember a time when I had felt guilty for killing someone." He furiously grabbed at his hair and folded himself over against his knees. "What the hell is so different now?!"_

_Malik sipped on his piping hot tea from the other end of the table and quirked his brow. "Is this truly a question, or are you being facetious?"_

_Bakura looked up. "What do you mean?"_

_Malik sighed. "Listen, I don't know how you're older than me but so ill-witted. But have you ever taken into the fact that maybe it's because you just took a father away from a young boy? A boy who needs his dad?"_

_"I mean- of- of course I have." It was very obvious to him from the get. "But I still shouldn't be feeling as guilty as I am. To lose sleep and to have constant nightmares over it." He struggled to grasp his issues with any sort of emotional hold. Bakura was at his end wits with the issue._

_"Hmm." Malik softly mused as he took another sip from his cup. "I believe I may have a solution for your issues. I'm not sure if it will work but- you still have that photo you showed me don't you?"_

_"Yeah, it's still in my pocket. I was going to burn it in my fire but- something in me was telling me not to." Bakura explained as he sat back up to listen to what his friend had to say._

_Malik placed his cup down on the table and gazed into Bakura's pale eyes with a sense of curiosity. "Go to the funeral. Ryou's already going. Go with him, and place it in the kid's room somewhere where he can find it."_

_"W- what?" He was shocked and in disbelief. "You cannot seriously be telling me to go to my own victim's funeral, right? That's ridiculous."_

_Malik shrugged. "It's just a suggestion. I would talk it over with your friend Gramps and maybe see what he says first. But I know personally that a guilty conscience can kill you. And with the lack of sleep you've been getting, I would do anything at this point to relieve it." He stood from his spot and walked over to the sliding glass door to look out into the backyard where the sun was shining brightly on him. The warmth of it all leaving him in a state of bliss. "Right?" He finally looked back at Bakura with a glint in his eyes._

_\------------------------------------------_

_'This better work Ishtar.'_ Bakura thought to himself as he finally pulled the rest of his outfit together. He patted the pocket that the photo was in and swiftly walked out the door where Ryou met him.   
  
"Are you ready?" Bakura asked brushing his fingers through Ryou's hair one last time. 

Ryou nodded and smiled. "Yes. I'm ready. I want to go support my friend." 

Bakura couldn't help but hold back his own smile. His nephew was too pure for this world sometimes.  
  
"Okay, let's go, march boy, march." He ushered the kid in front of him- but as he gave Ryou's back a gentle pat there was something- rectangular and hard inside his jacket. 

"Ryou Bakura!" Bakura frowned. "Go put your ouija board away now!"   
  
"Awe man!" Ryou pouted and stormed back off into his room with the board already falling out of his jacket on the way there. 

\-------------------------------------------

The rest of the trip was filled with silence and solidarity. They had arrived at the game shop just on time to meet Gramps, Yugi, and even Atem. Bakura's brow raised at the decision to bring the older of the two brothers but there was a small private chat between the two. Atem would keep an eye on the kids, Bakura would sneak around and fulfill his mission, and Gramps would provide any type of deterrent for the guests if they tried to follow Bakura. 

Their walk was long and covered in awkward glances. Even Yugi and Ryou could not find the words to say to each other on the matter. However, they held each other's hands tightly as if to comfort each other on what was about to come. Ryou- in all, was nervous now. He had felt fine at the house, but now his stomach was beginning to lurch and gargle as if he were to vomit. 

The address was now in view. At the very tipping point of Domino city there laid an old house that Bakura could have used in a shoot-out. The windows were broken, the cement porch was crumbling, and it looked as if the tiniest bit of wind could bring the whole foundation down to it's knees. In point, Katsuya's living situation was worse than Bakura could have ever thought. 

The little blond boy was perched on top of the porch looking out into the distance but seemed if he was looking through his new company. From his position Bakura could tell they were puffy, and tired. Just like his. What was he even to say to him? Hey sorry your dad died kid, better luck next time? 

They all filed in a single line and took turns giving condolences to the child, who barely reacted to any of them. But when Bakura approached Katsuya his amber eyes snapped up to look at the adult with an eerie expression that caused Bakura's hair to stand on ends.   
"I'm sorry about your father," Bakura said with a small nod and made his way into the house. 

Ryou, and Yugi, both stayed outside with Katsuya, although none of them spoke to each other. 

Inside the house was an improvement from the outside, Bakura noticed. It seemed like everything from the swept hardwood floors to the last-minute wipe down of the white walls had to have been an improvement than a week prior. There were pictures of his victim scattered throughout the house that he could see. And by the mantle of the fireplace was an urn with flowers surrounding it. The family had asked to cremate before the funeral arrived. The whole event was unsettling and made his stomach turn. He did his best to avoid any of Mr. Jonouchi's gaze from the photos but felt them burning in the back of his head. This was too much for him. 

Bakura glanced at all the unfamiliar faces of the long-distance family of Mr. Jonouchi's. All dressed down in black just as he was, but all were speaking with such happiness that it truly did not feel like a funeral at all. However- the face of the wife had caught his eyes. Her familiar brown hair that dangled down her shoulders and the sound of her soft voice that brought the hearts of many to her doorstep with words of condolences and fruit baskets aplenty. She held a young toddler on her hip who resembled her every feature down to the cute button nose. He assumed it was Katsuya's younger sister. The mother had done many interviews for television to beg the killer to come forward so her family could have peace and justice that it was easy to point her out in a crowd. 

Ironically, he was about to do just that.   
  
And who was she talking to? That electrifying wavy-blonde haired woman- he knew her.   
  
Kujaku. The reporter always reporting on his crimes. 

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat." Atem threw off Bakura's hardened stare when he spoke. 

"Hey, keep an eye on the kids like you're supposed to." Bakura tutted. "That's the only reason you're here." 

"Don't worry _gramps_. I'm just going to get them a snack as they asked me to." Atem responded with a roll of his eyes as he strolled into the kitchen where the buffet of food was lined up on the folded tables. 

Bakura shook his head and watched as Gramps approached Ms. Kawai first, being the gentleman he was by holding her hands so sweetly in his and giving his own condolences to the grieving widow. 

He finally began to settle his stomach as it was his turn to walk forward. His mouth went dry though and as he finally stood in front of her and Miss Kujaku he stumbled over his own words. He placed a hand in his pocket and rubbed at the photo to calm himself down. 

"Hi there- I'm sorry for the loss of your husband." Not quite how he wanted to say it, but there he was. "My nephew is a friend of your son's. My name is Bakura." His hand almost seemed to tremble as he reached out to shake her small, frail hand. 

She smiled. A hint of shyness abounds on her face. "Thank you. It's been such a hard week for my family. I'm thankful my son has your nephew to help him through it." With the happy bumbling toddler still attached to her hip she gestured towards the kitchen area. "You're more than welcome to help yourself to some food. Miss Kujaku here and everyone at the news station bought us food for the event." 

His gaze darted to the young reporter who had seemed to be keen on staring at him with piqued interest. Silent, however, she stayed. 

"Ah, that's very lovely. However, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a bathroom first? Our walk here was very long." He explained whilst folding his hands. 

"Of course." She bobbed her head. Her finger lifted to point at the set of stairs behind them. "Just up here, first door on the left." 

Bakura tipped his hat to her and caroused around the two women to head towards the decrepit-looking stairs. Bakura hesitated as if thinking he stepping on it would completely break the steps. 

As his footing was quickly found again he could not help but feel as if Mai was still looking at him from behind. The feeling made his muscles tense.  
  
Once he found himself at the top of the stairs he flipped on a switch that allowed a dusty light to flicker on and off. The whole atmosphere felt- oddly creepy. He noticed two doors. One on the left, the bathroom. And the right- Katsuya's room. 

He felt his heart rise into his throat as his destination to a guilt-free sleep was mere feet away. One hand still in his pocket and one hand reaching to grab the door handle with the lights flickering until- 

"I don't think that's the bathroom." A sharp voice came from behind. And the hallway went dark. 

Bakura jumped out of his skin and gasped. He shot around saw the likes of Miss Kujaku standing at the top of the steps. Her wild hair gracefully moving as she finished walking up.   
  
_Dammit._

"W- What?" Bakura said, trying to play dumb with her. "Didn't she say the door on the right?"

With a crossing of her thin, pale arms he could see her roll her eyes. "No, she said on the left." She approached Bakura with absolutely no uncertainty of who she was going up against. In the dark. Where Bakura thrived. Her entire demeanor changed once she got in hands-holding distance of him. She grinned wide. "Have we met before? When you came up to us you seemed awfully familiar." 

Bakura was thrown off by the change- but he stood his ground and placed his guard up. "No, I don't believe so. Unless seeing you on the news every night counts." He clicked his teeth. 

"Mmm no, I'm very sure I've met you before. I'd never forgotten a face like yours. Especially that brutish scar on your face." 

Who was this lady, really? Bakura held back a snuff. "I'm sorry, but I truly don't remember meeting you. I do see you on the news every night. Reporting on all those murders and being a local celebrity and all that." 

She smirked. "Well, when you've got a bike and a fast-as-lightning camera crew you're always the first on the scene." She snickered. 

Bakura was becoming antsy with all the small talk. Sweat formed on his forehead, and he suggested. "Maybe you've seen me at the store? I shop in the most popular one in Domino every week." 

She suddenly snapped a finger and said. "Yes, that's right! I have seen you there. You're always toting that young boy along with you. Your nephew you said? He's just the most adorable thing ever." She cooed putting a hand on her cheek. 

"Erm- yeah, thanks," Bakura replied uncomfortably. "Anyway- now that we've figured out where our relationship lies, I need to use the shitter." He deadpanned. Hoping his bluntness would scare her off. 

However- it did not. She just laughed. "Ah yes yes, I'm sorry. My detective brain just wouldn't shut up until I investigated. I'll be on my way now. Enjoy the shitter. Here's my card if you'd ever like to have some fun." As a final note before sauntering off she shoved a business card in his breast pocket and swiveled her way down the steps with a brighter pip in her step. 

What a weird woman. 

Once he realized she was finally gone and he was completely alone he took one last look over his shoulder as he barged into the kid's room as fast as possible. It was an absolute clutter with clothing articles and leftover food containers strewn about. He had to quietly step over so many items to get to his bed that he found himself tripping over everything. He took the photo from his pocket and shoved it under a book on the kid's bedside table and just as fast made his escape. 

The door was shut once again. And just as it happened the light in the hallway flickered back on. Bakura leaned back against the wall and repeatedly gasped for air once the weight from his shoulders was finally lifted. Sweat was wiped from his forehead. It was so cold. 

But now- he could go one with his life. 

He went to the bathroom and straightened himself up, only to return to the funeral downstairs moments later. 

\------------------------

Outside all three boys continued to sit on the porch enjoying a cold popsicle on the warm afternoon. Atem had dropped them off and immediately went back inside for his own plate of food leaving the boys to silence between them. The moment was very difficult for them to swallow as they were all so young with different experiences with death. 

Katsuya sniffled, looking down at his popsicle was the first to say anything. "You know- I- me and my papa. Before he passed." He felt the breath in his throat hitch. "This was the last thing we shared. A strawberry popsicle. It's my favorite. And his too." 

Yugi, who had scooted closer to his friend suddenly placed a tender hand on his knee and said. "I'm sorry Jou, it's all so sad." He tilted his head over at Ryou who had not yet even said a single word to Katsuya when they arrived. 

In fact, Yugi realized Katsuya had only spoken to him- and not Ryou at all.  
Wanting to include his other friend, Yugi asked. "Ryou, didn't you lose your daddy awhile ago?"

The question had caught Ryou off guard. He looked up, startled at the intrusive memories that erupted from the mention. "Oh- Uhm, yeah. I did. I lost my mommy and baby sister. Now it's just me and Tozo..." His voice trailed. 

"Wow." Yugi furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry, that had to be so upsetting!" 

"No, it's okay." Ryou gave Yugi a soft smile. "Actually, I still get to talk to them. So I'm not really all that sad anymore about it." 

Those words had caught Katsuya's attention. Whenever Ryou had begun speaking about ghosts, spirits, or anything paranormal it never failed to freak him out. "What do you mean? Dead people can't talk." 

Yugi perked up when Ryou began talking about the paranormal. "How do you talk with them if they died?" 

Ryou began to explain. "Well, first you take a ouija board, and a small item called a planchette. You just ask the board questions, and then you let the spirit in the room use the planchette to communicate! It's super easy. I'm actually wearing my planchette socks right now" He seemed to become more excited talking about his little hobby. He pulled up his pant leg to show off his special socks but Yugi seemed to be the only one interested, not that Ryou noticed. "But I can only do it when my friend is around, or else it doesn't work." 

Yugi cocked his head. "What friend, Ryou? Do you mean your friend Ata?" 

Ryou giggled. "Nope, the friend in my head! He's always helping me communicate with mommy, daddy, and Amane! He even delivers letters to heaven for them when I can't reach them through the spirit boar-"

"That's enough! Shut up Ryou!" 

The shout from Katsuya had startled both boys. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked him. "Are you okay Jou? Would you like me to ask my friend if we can contact your daddy? Would that make you feel better?"

Katsuya's head dropped and his hands started running through his hair anxiously. He huffed a few times and said. "S-shut up Ryou. There's no way any of that is true. You're just- you're just crazy!" He shot a glare to the young boy with a snarl in his throat.

"... What?" Ryou stopped in his tracks. "What- I'm- I'm not crazy." He stammered feeling speechless.   
  
Tears began filling up in his eyes as he frustratingly sat there. "You know, I didn't even want you to come here to my papa's funeral. I don't even like hanging around you because you're so weird. All you talk about is ghosts and stuff no one cares about. You're not my friend, and Yugi isn't either! He just feels sorry for you because you're a loser with no friends!" 

Even Yugi was shocked- he looked at Jou and said. "No, that's not true! I- I like Ryou, he's always nice to me and we play the same games." He walked behind Katsuya and hugged his Ryou from the side. "Jou that wasn't nice, tell Ryou your sorry!" 

The world around Ryou suddenly began to spin with every negative word Katsuya shouted at him. They were all like pins and needles slamming into his heart all at once. Was it true? Did Jou truly not want him as he originally thought? And Yugi- he only kept him around because he had no friends at school? His eyes- they widened to saucers as he continued to be berated by someone who pretended to like him. "I- I, Jou I'm so sorry-" His eyes began to fill with tears. He threw a hand to his mouth as he realized he was truly hated by this boy. It was all burning his skin, his soul, and his throat. Ryou wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.   
  
"No!" Jou sobbed. "No, I'm not going to! He and his _stupid ugly_ Uncle need to go away before I punch him off this stupid porch!" He stood up suddenly and stomped inside the house leaving Yugi to tend to his friend.   
  
Ryou softly wailed. "F-fine. I'll go. I'll go and never come back! You stupid idiot!" 

"Jounouchi!" Yugi yelped as the door was slammed in his face. His shoulders drooped and he softly sighed feeling defeated by his good friend's quick-tempered anger. He could hear Ryou's crying had quieted as Yugi stood at the front door wishing for a miracle. 

"I'm sorry Ryou, I promise what Jounouchi said wasn't true. I just-"  
  
He looked up to face his other upset friend. 

But Ryou was no longer standing there.  
  
In silence he had vanished into thin air. 


	10. An unusual meeting, and a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou meets a new friend after running away from the funeral. Atem has to find him before Bakura finds out his nephew has gone missing!

Gone, vanished. Like a ghost in the wind. Just as a thin cloud in a pink evening sky. The much taller of the two children had swept himself away to an unknown location. And no matter where Yugi had searched he had not seen a sign of his existence. 

In the bushes? Not there. Up the old willow tree in the backyard? Nada. There was not a single loose hair to be found. 

Yugi, in short, was panicked. 

Just as his tired little legs rounded the cornerback to the front of the house he noticed Atem stepping out with a plate of food in his hands. “Yugi?” He called out. “Where’d you guys go?” 

“Ate!” Yugi rushed back to the porch and snatched his brother’s leg softly wailing with no distinguishable words leaving his mouth.

Atem looked down in such shock. “Woah, what’s wrong Yugi? Where’s Ryou?” He looked over the general vicinity and felt his cheeks burn when he realized the boy was nowhere in sight. 

Yugi, hiccuping, explained. “He- He ran off! Jounouchi got mad at him and told him to go away, and now I can’t find him! Ate, you gotta do something!” He shook his brother by the pant leg with a serious force. "He might get hurt!" 

Atem bit on his tongue to prevent a curse from leaving his mouth. Of all the babysitting adventures he was forced into this was the one that any of the children would run away. Bakura was going to ream his asshole a new one! He had to think quick-  
  
"Where do you think he could have gone?" Atem swiped his bangs out of his eyes and looked out into the distance. 

"I- I dunno!" Yugi exclaimed. "Maybe- maybe the park? Jounouchi lives down the street from one. Or- maybe he went to the forest nearby? He loves going to spooky places."   
  
He scooped his tiny brother up into his arms. He stared down at Yugi with his crimson gaze as his mind tried to pull together an idea on how to slip away from the party. He had to stay calm for his brother's sake. "I'm going to need you to talk less, smile more, and nod to everything I say. I think I have an idea." He wiped away at Yugi's tears that still slipped from the corner of his eyes. "No more crying, we'll get this figured out before anyone else notices he's gone." 

Yugi, who leaned into his brother's gentle touch took a deep breath and pressed his lips into a thin neutral line. "O- Okay." He forced a curved smile to unfold onto his lips. 

Atem merely nodded and swept them both back inside. His eyes darted around and noticed the pouting little blond child sitting near the mantle of the fireplace looking at a photo of his deceased father, then in the opposite area in the kitchen, Bakura and Gramps were enjoying a plate of food and chatting with the young widowed mother. Gramps of course- having no shame at a funeral, was flirting and holding her hand as if it was an act of comfort. Atem cringed at the sight.   
  
He inhaled deeply and approached the adults with as much ease as he could muster. Jounouchi's mother excused herself and went about speaking with the other guests in the kitchen to give them space.   
  
"Gramps, Bakura," Atem said. "I'm taking the kids to the park down the street. We will be back." 

Bakura, who was wolfing down the sandwich stuffed in his mouth. "That's fine. Is Ryou still outside? Maybe we could all go. This funeral is starting to get kind of drabby anyway-" 

Atem's eyes widened. "No!" He watched as Bakura's brow raised from the response. "I mean- no... You guys stay here and enjoy some lunch. The kids already ate, and we got to get their energy out."

Yugi nodded along with everything Atem was saying and smiled as he was told to. 

Bakura, who felt as if he should have been suspicious of Atem's behavior, however, he _trusted_ Atem to tell him the truth after all. He _trusted_ Atem would never give Bakura a reason to doubt him and he had done so for years.   
  
"Yugi, why don't you go wait for Ryou." He set his brother down and watched as he scurried away from the adults without even a 'goodbye' to his Gramps.   
  
They stared at each other for a few moments as he was searching for some sort of deceit until Bakura broke their gaze, saying. "Hm, alright. I'll shoot you a message when we're on our way to pick you all up. _However_ -" His gaze became a stern glare. "If anything happens to my nephew you're fucking dead." He poked the younger man in the chest and caused him to take a step back.   
  
“Gramps, you’re really going to let him talk to me like that!?” Atem whined.   
  
Gramps expelled a chuckle at Atem’s bratty reaction to Bakura's rigid remark. “Well, I suppose if you can’t handle a small threat then you’ll never make it in the ‘ _Family Business_ ’. Now, run along and go let the kids play.” He waved Atem off with a ringed hand and went back to enjoying his plate of food with Bakura, who was left giving a fanged smirk. 

Atem grumbled loudly as he stomped past the adults and back outside to meet with his younger brother who was waiting with anxious anticipation for Atem to return. “Come on big brother, we have to find Ryou before his uncle Bakura notices.” He said sheepishly immediately hooking himself to Atem’s hand. 

“Right, I know. I know,” Atem gave the house behind them one last look as if he was waiting for Bakura to be there before guiding Yugi towards the sidewalk. “Are you absolutely sure you didn’t see where Ryou ran off to? No specific direction?” He asked. 

The little starfish shook his head a few. “No! I told you. It was like he just vanished into thin air! One moment he was standing behind me and the next he was gone.” His free hand made a whooshing gesture to his brother. 

Atem sighed, visibly frustrated as he scrunched his forehead. “Well, you mentioned the park and the forest down the road. Those are both connected right? Ryou may have gone to either of them to calm down.” He hoped. He knew if they didn’t manage to find the boy he could kiss his secured spot in the catacombs, and his life goodbye. And by Ra, Bakura would literally ream his asshole a new one if he had the chance. 

“Let’s go.”

\------------------------------------

He had run. As fast as he could. And he wouldn’t stop even with the burning in his lungs and the back of his throat filled with the taste of copper blood. Sweat had poured down his forehead and stung his bleary eyes. But he still wouldn’t stop. Ryou had passed the forest, past the playground, and ended up in the depths of Domino city landscape. He dodged people, animals and even ran across the street with no thought of the incoming cars swerving around him to not collide into him. 

He was in disbelief. And so hurt. Even though deep down he knew Jounouchi disliked him there was a bigger part of him that yearned for Friendship among Yugi’s friends. For Jou to say they all hated him? It hurt. His heart was aching in pain. 

And of course- his little ghost friend was now nowhere to be found. He could feel his presence the whole time during the event, but once Ryou had mentioned the spirit it was like the presence had vanished into it’s void. As if he were hiding. 

How come no one ever believed him? His friend was very real. But no matter how many times Ryou tried to explain the situation he was met with disbelief and worry from those around him. Even Uncle Tozo-

"You're a liar!" Ryou shouted. " _You lied_."

He had a moment where he thought of Ata, and his brother Malik. He was so afraid to say anything around them now that he wasn't sure if he would ever say anything. Ata was his only friend, and there was no way he was going to accept the notion of losing him because he was 'crazy'.

Ryou finally slowed down to a hurtling stop in a random alleyway to catch his breath. He believed he was far away enough from everyone to finally collapse against the brick and mortar wall, curling himself up into a ball and continuing to violently shake and sob. He was finally away from all of them, even his uncle. He was alone- but it didn't make him feel any better. 

His fists formed into a ball and he felt them begin to shake. He beat them against the brick wall behind him and cried out in pain. “You’re a terrible friend! You know that!?” He shouted to the air. “You let me look stupid in front of Yugi and Jou. And now everyone hates me and I feel so alone.” He grits his teeth and felt his head bob lower to stare at the ground doing his best to hold back his rampant tears. 

“I just want a friend who understands me..” He finally said in a small, defeated voice. Ryou relaxed the fists he was making and quietly sobbed to himself his arm hiding his face from anyone who passed by the alley.

“ _A friend you say_?”

The voice that came from nowhere completely startled the boy. Ryou removed his arm and looked up to see a tall, mysterious-looking stranger staring down at him with hands shoved in his deep pockets. His face was hidden by long, shiny raven hair. And he wore a black coat that stopped right at his knees. He could tell the man was pale as if his skin had never seen the sun once in its life. 

Immediately Ryou picked himself off the ground and brushed the filthy dust from his pants. Awkwardly he placed a hand on his shoulder and kept his gaze from the stranger as if he was too nervous to look him in the face. “W- What did you say?” He said. 

He heard the stranger chuckle lowly and crouching more to the boy’s level. “You said you were looking for a friend to understand you. Do you not have any friends, little one?”  
  
In a shy manner, Ryou kept his distance from the stranger and slowly said. "Yeah. I thought I did- but I guess not.” His head lowered to look at the ground. “Who are you exactly? I shouldn’t be talking to you, you’re a stranger.” 

“Ahhh.” The stranger cooed gracefully settling himself into a standing position and bowing. “This is true, you shouldn’t be. You’re a smart little cookie, aren’t you? But- as they say, strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet!” He stuck his hand out and bore a wide-toothy grin. “My name is Zorc, and what’s yours?” 

Ryou finally glanced up and as he laid eyes upon the man. He had to hold back a gasp of surprise as he saw the stranger's sharp, laden features. There were eyes that resembled crisp red blood that seemed to look straight through his soul and a face that looked ageless, but at the same time, so wise and old. 

Ryou, not realizing his hand was moving already somehow connected hands with the stranger and soon was shaking with him. His hand was shaking so hard his whole body was practically wobbling with the grip. “My name is Ryou, sir. It's nice to meet you?”

_“_ Ryou, is it?” Zorc bared his sharp canines in a delighted smile from his new little friend's reaction. “What an adorable name. A child such as yourself does not suit a frown. Here- let me help you!” Once their hands disconnected from each other he magically produced a single red spider lily in the palm of his hand. It was promptly held out for the child to take.

The act was so innocent in itself that to Ryou it was just a gesture of kindness to make him smile again- and smile he did.   
  
Ryou’s eyes widened at the little magic act. “Woah, how did you do that?”

The man tenderly placed the flower in the boy's soft snowy locks and replied. “With the magic of course my dear Ryou! You look like someone who believes in it, don’t you?” 

How did this person know? Ryou was amazed! “I- I do! I love magic.” He suddenly produced a smile and played with the extended petals of the flower. “But no one else around me believes in it. I feel like I'm the only one who believes in magic, and ghosts, and everything in between. Would you like to see my planchette socks?” 

"Would I?!" Zorc looked as if he were to jump for joy. "What a silly question, show me!"

Ryou couldn't help but grin as he pulled up his pants to show them off. "Aren't they neat! They're my favorite!" 

"Those are just spiffy. You should find yourself a ouija board set to match! Even mismatch! The possibilities are truly endless."

Ryou was completely entrapped with this man's personality and understanding of what he enjoyed. His giggling was loud as he said. "They are, I just wish my other friends understood me." 

"Well, my boy you surround yourself with the wrong people! People believe that money makes the world go around, but really, it's magic. It brings laughter, and joy to those who seek it. Just as you do." He said spinning his finger around until out of the blue he held a chocolate gold coin that he gave to Ryou as well.   
  
Immediately the young boy took the coin and unwrapped it popping it into his mouth. The chocolate instantly melted and the boy could not help but moan from its delicious nature. It had to be the sweetest-tasting chocolate he ever had! "It sure does. Magic makes me very happy. Especially when there is chocolate involved."   
  
"I'm so glad to hear," In a moment of grace, he took a seat next to Ryou and gave him an interesting look. "Now- tell Zorc your problems. These so-called friends of yours don't believe in magic? How dreadful." He pulled out one more chocolate coin- this time from his pocket and slid it into Ryou's small open hand. 

"Well- it's, Ryou blinked and then sighed. "Well-" He took a seat next to the man named Zorc and slid until he was crisscrossed on the ground. This man who he had just met was more than willing to understand him, and it made Ryou so gleeful. "It's more than that! You see, I have a friend, but he's a ghost, a spirit, he looks like he's my age but from an older time! He follows me around, and talks to me, and helps me speak with my family from beyond the grave. Sometimes he accidentally knocks over the furniture in the house and my uncle blames me. But no one believes me! I just had a kid in my class call me crazy, and told me no one ever wants to be around me because of it." His face twisted back into an upsetting frown as he held his knees tightly close to his chest. "Isn't that awful?" 

"Oh! You poor thing. I believe you." He stroked the boy's hair gingerly with his long clawed fingers. "Those who reject the notion of ghosts existing just struggle with their own mortality. Spirits are very real. They often guide us in life or are there to warn of us bad things." His head turned to look around the alley. "And what about this uncle of yours, does he not believe you?" 

"No... He lies about believing me. My friend told me."   
  
"Your uncle is a fool." Zorc's voice momentarily dropped to condescending but lifted back in the same second. "But he will break one day. They all do..." His head turned to look around the alley. "Does your friend have a name?"

His head perked up. "Oh- actually, no. He said he doesn't remember his name from when he was alive. So I just call him Friend. Should I give him a name? He's not a pet." 

Zorc dryly laughed playing with a loose strand of hair that had come loose from Ryou's head. "Ahaha. No, ghosts are not pets. You are right. But I think if you give him a name you guys could feel closer. Is he here right now by chance?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, he's gone right now. At least- I can't really feel him. Every time I tell someone about him he disappears for days. And I'm so afraid he will never come back." His lips formed into a pout. "And then I even ran away from my own friends, and my uncle. I was so upset by that Jounouchi making me cry."  
  
The man tilted his head to his shoulders. "Oh? Is that so? Well, that is very interesting. Perhaps he was just a little scared, and it looks like you share a similar flight response. I'm sure your friend will appear again very soon." He wiggled his fingers. "However, your friends who are alive- they will understand eventually. I promise." Zorc winked. 

In a sudden and inhumanely fast action, Zorc stood up and began strolling away from the boy. He stopped to look back at Ryou with a half-lidded expression. "I must go now, my boy. You should go back to your friends. They must be worried about you."

"Huh? Where are you going?" Ryou watched him walk away from him with a confused look. "Can't we talk some more?" He stood up in an attempt to follow after the mysterious magic man. 

" _RYOU_." 

Hearing his name being called out caused him to swivel on his heel to see where the voice was coming from. Had Atem and Yugi already caught up with him? He wasn't ready though- he couldn't go back just yet.   
  
"Zorc?" Ryou turned back to see the man's crimson's eyes aglow from the darkness in the alley. A single finger rose to his pale lips to silence the boy. "Don't leave, I was having fun talking to you!"  
  
"Shhh. . ." He shushed and leaned over to boop Ryou's nose. "As long as you never say my name, we will meet again~ I'm your little secret, darling boy." 

Ryou reached out to grab towards the coattails of his newfound friend- but alas, it was as if the man dissolved into the shadows once he stepped into the swallowing darkness. And just like a flickering of an old light, he was gone. He stood there alone in the alley when the sound of pairs of footsteps were approaching fast, and close. 

" _Ryou_! There you are."   
  
Atem panted quickly striding up to his boss's nephew and swept the startled boy up in his arms. "Oh, my Ra- Ryou you have no idea how long we've been trying to find you!" Atem scolded Ryou but held him close to his chest protectively. "If we didn't find you in time Bakura was going to kill me. Why would you run like that!?"   
  
However- Ryou could hardly respond. His gaze stayed locked on the space that his mysterious magic-man named Zorc once stood. He could feel Atem checking his body over for bruises or cuts and speaking to him in a stern manner for running away from the house, but Ryou blocked out whatever he was saying in favor for wondering when he would see his new friend again. His throat went dry and suddenly he felt the exhaustion from his distressing run.   
  
"Ryou, are you okay?"   
  
Once Atem's arms wrapped around the boy his vision eventually began doubling and his head starting to painfully stir. His eyes clenched shut. "Everything hurts." He whined. He rested his tired head on the crook of Atem's neck.  
  
"Let's go back to the house then. But we're not to tell a soul about what happened today okay? This is our little secret."  
  
 _'I'm your little secret~.'_ He heard the words in his head as if Zorc were whispering right in his ear. There was a moment more where he gazed into the shadows to see Zorc's glowing eyes staring back at him before he fluttered his eyes shut while Atem escorted them all out of the alley with Yugi at his ankles. 

\---------------------------------------------------

"Wow, you really were tuckered out." 

Ryou crinkled his face when he finally came to. His bleary eyes looked up to see Bakura leaning down to stroke his face tenderly after tucking him tightly into bed. He moved his head to see the moon shining into the crack of his bedroom window that draped the room in a gentle hug.   
"Tozo?" Ryou said with a croaking voice. "What time is it?" He asked. 

Bakura chuckled. "It's after eight at night. Atem said you and Yugi had a great time at the park. He wasn't joking. You've been out for over seven hours. I was worried you were becoming sick." 

The- park? Oh, that's right. _Their little secret_. And Zorc too- 

Ryou's lips twisted to form a small smile, remembering that fateful meeting. His mouth formed a large 'O' as he yawned sleepily. "Yeah. We did. But all I feel is really hungry now. Can I have a snack before I go back to sleep?" 

Bakura chuckled. "Sure buddy. What do you want?"

"MMm- chocolate?" 

"Hahaha- no, no chocolate this late. I'll go get you a boiled egg, hows that?" He stood up, smiling. 

Ryou wearily said. "Sure. I'll take an egg. Can you put some extra salt on it?" He pulled the blanket closer to his chest and rest against his soft pillows. 

"Just for you." Bakura exited the room in a swift manner. Ryou could hear him whistling all down the hall. 

As he curled up with his favorite stuffed animal tightly laced in his arms he turned to look out the window where the beaming moonlight shone on his dark russet eyes and he felt the cold breeze tickled at his nose. His curtains flowed- and for a moment when he blinked-

By the gods above he swore he saw a tall silhouette shadow lingering by the window. Red eyes stared at him with a wide, unsettling gaze, and disappeared into the night once more. 


	11. It's a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was quite the adventure. I lost a lot of my motivation in the last few months to update this fic. The chapter was supposed to be around 5k words BUUUTT I'm ending it where I think it needs to be :) thank you all for the kudos and comments. I looked back on them when I was taking a break and it really helped me continue the story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the new installment!

Bakura sat out on the front porch the next early morning enjoying a cigarette between his fingers. The morning dew was still nestled on the wet grass and the shrouded fog had yet lifted from the earth. His back rested against the pole of the porch while scrolling through his phone for the morning news feed. His eyes scanned all of the articles to see which one of his crimes would pop up first.  
  
The morning was all so quiet, and perfect, added with his perfect eight hours of sleep last night, he barely needed a cup of coffee to get through his morning routine. 

As he scrolled through his phone he came across some articles on the minds of ‘serial killers’ that he found quite- interesting. And somewhat inaccurate. He chuckled to himself while he picked apart the article written by some rich boy journalist in another country. “I’m pretty sure most serial killers don’t wet the bed when they are older. Where the hell did they get that information?” In his head, he could not remember wetting the bed since he was at least nine years old. 

He took a drab of his cigarette and blew it out into the wispy early morning fog. He couldn’t quite remember a time when he felt this rejuvenated. Brand new even. Ishtar was right. Bakura just needed to relieve his guilt to rid himself of the demons that plagued his mind. No more Mr. Jonouchi and now no more nightmares. 

“Maybe I should message Malik... It is Saturday after all.” He spoke to himself. After all, Malik was the reason he felt better now. Was he also looking forward to their meeting? Bakura wouldn't admit out loud but the answer was yes. 

He pulled up the messenger app on his phone and noticed he had never responded to a text Malik sent earlier that morning.

[[ Malik 4: a.m. ]] _Hey, we’re still meeting up, right? I have your nephew’s video game thingy. He gave it to Ata during their sleepover. I wasn’t made aware of this, I apologize._

Well, that was news to Bakura. He nibbled on his lower lip when he thought of the last few days being odd that Ryou never reached for his gaming system. It was his favorite thing to play after school and before bedtime. The pieces of the puzzle were finally fitting together. 

[[ Bakura 6:22 a.m. ]] _Well, if I’m the king of thieves then my nephew is the king of stealth._

He chuckled to himself.

[[ Bakura 6:23 a.m. ]] _We’ll have the boys swap it back over when we meet up today. What time are we getting together, and where?_

Once the cigarette came down to the burnt end of the butt Bakura flicked it onto the porch and stomped it out until it was completely crushed under his boot. Just as he walked in the house to rustle Ryou from his slumber his pocket buzzed with the incoming alert.

[[ Malik 6: 25 a.m. ]] _About that. I was just wondering, do you think the boys could have another sleepover? And maybe we can go cause some trouble on the town? Just us two?_

Bakura furrowed his brow at the weirdly structured.

[[ Bakura 6:26 a.m. ]] _You mean, like, go on a date?_

Malik’s first text was sent back at lightning speed.

[[ Malik 6:26 a.m. ]] _NO_

[[ Malik 6:26 a.m. ]] _I meant like to hang out. Maybe take my bike for a spin and throw some eggs at the elderly feeding the ducks. Something like that._

[[ Bakura 6:28 a.m. ]] _IDK, that sounds like a date to me._

[[ Malik 6:30 a.m. ]] _Well, it’s not!_

[[ Bakura 6:31 a.m. ]] _Do you think we should start off by going to dinner? We could go to a fancy place. I'll even let you give me a quickie under the table._

[[ Malik 6:31 a.m. ]] _You would like that, wouldn't you?_  
  
[[ Bakura 6:33 ]] _And then afterward we can go to the local park to feed the ducks, maybe fornicate like rabbits in front of the local flora?_

[[ Malik 6:35 a.m. ]] _Bakura_

The message Malik sent with just his name caused Bakura to erupt in laughter as if he knew he had caused Malik to blush. _  
  
_[[ Malik 6:36 a.m. ]] _I have never wanted to kill someone so much before. And I mean that. I hate you._

[[ Bakura 6:38 a.m. ]] _Come over around 3, and don't be late!_  
  
He enjoyed teasing the hell out of Malik. He was finding out recently that his friend was struggling to sling shit back at him like he used to. Bakura found it strange- but he knew it was all just fun and games, right? He couldn't allow himself to _truly_ develop feelings for Malik. That would spell trouble. Even with the _risque_ photos they sent, and late-night midnight talks and coffees they shared at the shops that brought warmth to his chest when they gazed in each other's lavender eyes-   
  
His shoulders suddenly tensed and his entire face radiated a bright, burning, humiliating red. As he stood there holding the phone in one hand he barely noticed his fingers digging into his arm and fangs chewing on his lip. 

[[ Malik 6:40 a.m. ]] _I'll think about it!_

The message sent his heart a fluttering.

_Oh. No.  
  
He was developing feelings for Malik? Had he had been accidentally flirting with him this entire time? Was he- Was he leading him on?_

No- this was no time to panic. Maybe- maybe there was a chance Malik didn't feel the same!? No- impossible.  
  
Bakura took a deep breath to steady himself and quickly responded with ‘See you later’ while he slipped into Ryou’s bedroom to prepare him for the day. He had to get this off his mind, for now at least. 

\-----------------------------------------

"Uncle Tozo." Ryou said through his soft and long-winded yawn. "Tozo, why is your face so red?" 

Bakura rustled at the mention of the added color to his face. Leave it to his nephew to notice something was up. He flipped Ryou's cooked egg onto a small plate of rice and cleared his throat trying to hide his embarrassment in front of his nephew. "It's nothing Ryou. It's just a bit warm in the kitchen now." He slid the plate in front of Ryou and went off to clear the area he had cooked in.   
  
He had noticed all morning up until a few moments ago that Ryou had been eerily quiet. More than usual. In his mind, he wanted to explore why the child was acting so strange but he had chalked it up from the emotional day they had the day prior.

Grabbing a damp towel and wiping down the counters Bakura immediately changed the subject in hopes it wouldn't cross the kid's mind again. "Hey kid, you know what today is right?" He said with his tone becoming more playful. 

"Hmmmmm." Ryou nibbled on some of the rice on his spoon. "Is it Saturday?" He wondered. 

"Yes, and what do we always do on Saturday?" Bakura teased. 

"Oh!" Ryou's eyes lit up with excitement. "We get to see Ata and Malik? Yeah?" 

"Yes sir. And how would you like it if Ata spent the night again tonight?"

All of a sudden Ryou sat up straighter, gasping loudly and now looking much less tired. "You- you mean it? We can have another sleepover?" 

Tossing the rag into a pile of dirty rags that needed to be washed he slowly made his way back to the table and leaned onto it, grinning wide at his nephew. "Yes. _However."_ His eyes knowingly pointedly at his nephew. "I better not find my aloe plant was moved in a different spot like last week. Nor any more fires started in the backyard." His eyes narrowed in warning. "If you didn't think I wasn't going to find out about that you were sorely mistaken."   
  
He had meant to bring the topic of discussion up much earlier- but between Ryou having a rough time adjusting with the impending funeral and Bakura flipping his own shit, he just continued to let the issue wander away.

He saw how Ryou's face flushed a bright red and his eyes were screaming alarm bells that made him look instantly guilty over the matter. Ryou's shoulders shrugged up to his cheeks and he avoided his uncle's gaze in shame.   
"I- yeah. I'm sorry Tozo. I _wanted_ to tell you. But I was afraid you'd never let me see Ata again if I said anything. He's my best friend." His mind immediately went to the magic man he met the day before- he now had another secret friend. 

' _Boys will be boys._ ' Was what he had heard Malik say after he had forced Ata to tell him the truth about the incident. And truth be told when Bakura counted back on all the wreckless shit he did when he was younger it was safe to say Ryou would be okay _if_ that was the worst he could do at this age. 

He ruffled the boy's hair and watched as the frown on his face turned into a small relieved smile. "It's okay, kid. I'm just happy you're not hurt. Also, do you really think I'd never let Ata back? I would never do that." He said with a stern voice but gently prying out some loose strands of Ryou's hair. "If anything we just wouldn't let you have free roam of the house alone until you both learned your lessons. Yeah?" 

"Yeah..." Ryou finally sighed. "I understand uncle Tozo."   
  
Bakura stood up from leaning over noticing he had noticed Ryou's head dropped once more in shame. His food was all but forgotten. "Say, is your room clean, Ryou? You should probably sweep up before Ata and Malik get here." He figured at this point he had given the boy enough talking-to for the day. 

Ryou lifted his head after the question and shook his head. "No Tozo, my room's a mess. I'm not hungry anymore can I save this for later?" He asked pushing his barely-touched plate away. 

Bakura took the plate from the table and slid it into the fridge without hesitation. "Sure kiddo. If you clean your room and let me clean up the kitchen we can tag-team the house." He winked. "Go on now." He shooed the boy and watched him run from the table into the back hallway towards his room.   
  
Once he knew the coast was clear he turned the radio up with some classic American rock music and pulled out the 

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Tozo!" Ryou excitedly shouted from the window in the front room. "Tozo I think I see them coming! Are they riding a motorcycle today?" 

"Oh let's see, I think they are." In a flash, he was beside Ryou looking out with him to see the familiar duo with Malik's rumbling rusty steed striding into the driveway with the familiar putter of a dying old man. As he watched Malik pull off his headgear Bakura seemed to notice something different about his mate's appearance. Or maybe it was just the way the afternoon sun was feathering on his sun-kissed skin that shadowed something on Malik's face.  
  
Bakura coughed as he caught himself staring. "Looks like he decided to bring Trusty Rusty after all." He pulled Ryou from the spot in the front room and opened the door.  
  
Ryou's excited shouting to Ata went almost unheard as Bakura's gaze settled on his dear friend noticing the subtle difference was now much more clear- Malik was donning deep black winged eyeliner that ran past the hood of his eyes that created quite the outlandish look. One that Bakura was not prepared to see.   
  
"Tozo!"  
  
"Huh?" Bakura looked down at Ryou who was dancing around him excitedly. "What is it?"

Their eyes connected once Malik felt Bakura's gaze on him. He could tell Bakura had not expected for him to wear the liner as it was rare for him to keep any tradition he had behind at home.  
  
With his helmet being held at his left hip Malik stared half-lidded to Bakura and gave him a strangled smile. "Are you ready to have some fun tonight? I even brought ol' Patsy like I said I would." He patted the helm of his motorcycle with a loving touch. "I figured it'd be more fun than driving in a normal car." 

Bakura, crossing his arms, chuckled. "Yeah- I think so too. I just can't believe that little rust bucket still works. Looks like she needs a new paint job." 

Feigning offense Malik rolled his eyes and tossed the extra helmet from Ata to Bakura without a second look. "Well, until I can save more money I can't really do a whole lot there, can I?"

One-handedly Bakura caught the helmet. He grinned finding it hilarious how Malik always noted how he needed more money to do this task- and to do that, but never would accept it from Bakura outright when it was offered. He smirked and followed after so he could open the door for Malik.   
"Well, I mean, I could always reserve Thursday nights too for our after-hours bowling program if that would make you more money."

"Heh, I know that's a joke Bakura but you already do enough for me and my family. Really." His voice slipped away from its usual sarcasm to a more serious one. "But I can't just keep taking handouts. It doesn't feel right and my ego won't let me."

"You're a strange man, Ishtar," Bakura said as he heard the rustling of the children behind him as Ata and Ryou came past the adults to set up their sleepover in the bedroom with excitement. "When you two get done we need to settle some words!" However, their laughter and joy seemed to drown out his warning words. 

"Kids." He breathed through his nose. "What trouble they are." 

He could hear Malik stifling a laugh. 

Bakura turned back to his friend and raised a brow. "What's so funny Ishtar?"   
  
Malik continued to give his head a shake. "It's nothing. It's just hilarious when you try to be serious with your kid."   
  
Rolling his eyes at the comment he adjusted the helmet to his hip. "Well, Ryou's been through a lot. And I'm still learning to parent. So when it comes to punishment or being strict on him it can be hard..."

"I get that. It's hell. Especially if you come from a rough background as we do." His arms crossed tightly against his chest. "Every time I look in his Ata's eyes after I yell at him I see a scared, helpless, small child. Our father was very awful to us and I feel completely guilty if I have to raise my voice. I'm sure you feel the same way, yes?" 

Bakura blinked and nodded feeling surprised Malik would open up in such a way. "I do. I might be a big ol' bad guy, but I'm not a bad guy. You know?" 

They suddenly both stood there in a quiet and awkward silence with Malik staring off into the distance. Bakura could tell with the glazed look in his eye that he had mentally drifted off somewhere.   
  
"Malik, do you?" His scarred hand slowly reached over to jostle him when the sound of Ryou's excited voice stopped him. 

"Tozo!" 

Both adults snapped to look at the children on the porch. Ryou holding Ata's hand as he pulled him reluctantly from inside the house. There was a light sparkling in his eyes that glimmered with immense joy. "Tozo, Malik, did you guys want to talk to us?" 

Bakura, taking one last glance to Malik to see him smiling and subtly gesturing towards the bike, looked back to say. "Make sure you guys are all cleaned up and in bed by 9. We'll be back right around then okay?"

Both boys excitedly bobbed their heads.   
  
Malik stepped forward. Pulling out some cash from his pocket he leaned over and placed it in Ryou's hands. "You and Ata can go ahead and order some food." He leaned in close and whispered in Ryou's ear. "I know your uncle's cooking is awful. Buy some takeout with this, and have Ata answer the door." 

Ryou took the money and shoved it in his pocket in a less than discreet manner, giggling. "Thanks, Malik. We will."  
  
"Ata." Malik stared at his confused brother. "Don't forget to give Ryou's video game thingy back."

Ata grunted and in defeat showed off a pout. "Yeah yeah, fine." 

Malik ruffled both of the boy's hair and returned to Bakura who waved to the boys and followed after his friend. "Hey, what did you tell him?"

Hopping on the front of the bike he smirked and said. "I just told him to go ahead and order out for dinner."

Slipping onto the back of the bike Bakura shrugged and slipped on his helmet. "Well alright- but you know I made them dinner yeah?" 

The last of Bakura's words were drowned out by the sudden thundering rumble of Malik's bike roaring to life.   
  
"Woah- fuck! Malik!" Bakura scrambled his arms around Malik's tiny waist as he gave very little time to move as they backed out of the driveway and zoomed out of the quiet suburban neighborhood. 


	12. Do you really want to know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the safety of his friend's home Ata reveals a lot about his life with Malik when they lived in Egypt. It's not a pretty scene. 
> 
> CW for child abuse, spanking, and the mentions of sacrifice and death. What a fun chapter!

With one last wave of his hand, Ryou watched as his uncle and dear friend zoom into the distance until they were a tiny speck of dust far, far away. He turned to his quiet friend who was holding irritated fists at his side, surely still stewing over what his older brother had told him.

“Ata, what do you wanna do first?” The boy sweetly asked trying to shake him from his mood. “We can do anything you want first! It’s the new guest rules I made up.” He declared.

Shoving his hands into his pockets he quickly changed his expression and lazily grinned at his younger friend before they made their way back into the house. “Hm. I dunno? Can we play some video games? I want to beat the game in your switch before I have to give it back.” He sighed with defeat in his voice. “It’s not fair, really. I wanted to keep it at least another week.”

Ryou followed after and switched the door to assure himself it was nice and locked up. “No, it’s not fair. I was just trying to be nice! I don’t even play it that much. Why are adults so dumb about kids sharing stuff.”

Ata plopped himself on the soft couch and spread himself out comfortably to make himself at home. He leaned overreaching into his bag and pulled out the console and switched it on. “Who knows. Malik is always so weird about everything I do. He’s always hovering over me and watching my every move. It’s like he’s waiting for me to fuck- er, screw up.”

Ryou had to stifle his laughter hearing Ata swear so casually. “That’s sooo weird.” He drawled choosing to sit on the rocking chair next to the couch. “Your brother is really nice though, yeah? He’s always nice to me and uncle Tozo.”

Ata cringed from Ryou’s statement. “I mean- he can be. But sometimes at home, he’s a real huge jerk. He yells at me all the time. And sometimes he calls me stupid, but he always apologizes for it.” He began clicking away at his game but keeping partial focus on Ryou’s response.

“Oh,” Ryou leaned forward, feeling surprised hearing how Malik treated his younger brother. “That’s awful. If Tozo ever called me stupid I’d hit him right in his lower belly! Or- maybe I’d cry.”

“Heh. I’d never try to hit my brother. Usually, when he starts yelling at me I just block it out. Malik just has a short fuse and we both get pissy easy.” His face twisted into a smirk. “When he found out I had your game console he accused me of stealing it.”

Ryou blinked. “What? He did? You would never steal something from me, how mean of him!”

Ata just laughed. “Never, you’re too nice to steal from anyway. I’d only do it to someone who deserved it.”

Some time had passed between the conversation. It wasn’t until Ata’s focus on his game was lessening when he finally voiced a new question for Ryou.

“Ryou, does your uncle yell at you a lot?”

“Oh- no not really.” Ryou scratched at his head looking back at all the times he had gotten in trouble with his uncle in recent times. “Tozo knows I’m a crybaby, so he does his best to not yell or scream.”

“Ah, I wish Malik was like that.” Ata paused his game and sighed with a frown setting the console down on the coffee table. Thinking about his brother had completely soured his desire to play.

“And he’s- never hit you?” He finally asked.

“Mnn- once. Only once.” Ryou said with caution hating to even thinking of it- “He spanked me very hard because I accidentally broke one of his vases. It hurt so bad I couldn’t even walk the next day. I think it bruised my butt.”

“Woah- no way. Tozo spanked you that bad?” Ata asked with disbelief. “Ouch.”

“B-But!” Ryou waved his hands around. “It was just the one time, a while ago! And Tozo said he was sorry and he’d never do it again.”

“Like a promise?”

Ryou tilted his head seeming puzzled by the question. “Yeah- like a biiiig promise. Why?”

Sighing, Ata leaned his head back on the couch and lowered his lids. He fell quiet as if he were remembering a flash of memories running across his field of vision.  
“I’m not really supposed to talk about it,” He began. “Malik gets upset if I try to tell anyone.”

Feeling worried by his friend’s words Ryou slinked over to the couch and sat beside him. “Tell anyone about what?”

The corners of Ata’s mouth flipped into a weak smile that warranted another look of concern from Ryou.  
“Ata, are you okay?” He held his friend’s hand and squeezed it.

“The reason why we left home,” Ata finally said.

“Ryou, you know about the country of Egypt, right?”

\-------------------------------------------------------

_"Ata, come on. It's tonight. We have to go."_

_A pair of gentle and tender hands scooped the young child from the ground. Ata looked up and from the illumination of the flames flickering in the dark underground, he could see Malik's frightened expression. "Brother, do we really have to? Father says-"_

_Malik snatched up Ata's favorite wooden toy from the ground and handed it to his brother. "Yes, if we don't, we will both die. Tonight. Father is looking for me right now. If we don't hurry he'll-"_

_"He'll what, brother?" Ata's eyes filled with tears at his older brother's heavy aura. "Will he really hurt us?"  
  
Wrapping his brother in the only blanket they had, he answered bluntly. "Yes." He bit on his lip. "He's going to hurt us both. And big brother and big sister will help him. That's why we need to go **now**."_

_Ata whimpered into his brother's shoulder. "Not Isis, not Rishid."_

_Malik shushed his baby brother and rocked him as he tried to keep his frantic footing quiet. The halls he had perused since he was little felt so big once again as they stretched before his very eyes while he tried to find the secret exit from the underground tunnels. He felt so exhausted and the echoing of voices amongst the members of his family was ringing in his ears and caused him to constantly wave his head as if he were to see them in a corner._

_"Ata, it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let them hurt you." He whispered so gently in his baby brother's ears. "We are both going to live."_

_"MALIK."_

_The shouting of his name had caused Malik to forget about his quiet footing. They were so close- to escape. Freedom was just around the corner where he knew the exit was coming up. He would not allow his head to look back in fear they would be an arm's reach away to snatch them both. He could feel all the eyes from the many statues and hieroglyphs on the walls  
  
"I saw him! He's going down the corridor and he has Ata. Get him before they escape!" _

_Their own sister- still blind by all the beliefs they grew up with. Malik's head and heart were pounding in sync to the rhythm of his running and he could feel the swelling of blood in the back of his throat. The dust that was picking up had entered his throat and caused him to lose his breath- but he could not stop._

_"Ata, I see the exit. We're going to make it." He almost sang._

_It was a small, dark room they ran into. He flipped around quietly closing the entrance off with a tall slab that hid both of them for the moment. He knew with Rishid on the lookout the piece would not stay long. His brother had a monstrous strength that everyone was terrified of. The slab had little chance of survival._

_He sat his brother down on the ground and with all the strength he mustered in his body he pushed an old stone from the opposite wall where a small tunnel came in plain view._

_"Big brother- are we- going through that? It looks so scary."_

_Isis' demanding tone echoed like a broken songbird searching for her lost babies. "Malik! Please come out of hiding. You know we can't continue without you. Please. You and Ata are so important in the grand order. If you leave we can't summon **him**."_

_His sister's voice was mere yards away from the door caused his heart to skip a beat. Damn the cult. Damn the grand order. Damn his lineage. To hell with it all!_

_"Ata, you need to go first okay? You're small, but you're fast. If you go I'll meet you on the other side soon." Malik quietly ordered pointing at the hole._

_Ata's eyes went wide with fear staring into the dark abyss. "Big brother, I- I can't do it. I'm so scared."_

_BANG BANG BANG_

_The fists against the slab and Rishid's booming voice from the other side had put both younger brothers into a state of paralyzed fright._

_"Malik- Ata. You come out now. This is not a suggestion it's an order **. We're done playing nice."** _

_"Ata, if you wait any longer we will die." Malik frantically shuddered. "It's going to be okay, I promise." He held his brother's hands and looked him dead in the eyes knowing their fate would be sealed soon. The heavy slab was soon to fall with the blows from Rishid's pounding fists against it._

_In defeat, the young one's head lowered and he made his way to the small hole. He gave Malik one last look, and said-  
  
"Big- Big brother... I love you." And within the blink of an eye, the young child was on his knees pushing himself through the small tunnel. _

_Malik's eyes stung. "I- love you too Ata."_

_" **Malik Ishtar!"**_

_With one final roar and punch the slab keeping Isis and Rishid on the other side had finally collapsed. The dust in the room swooshed and had given Malik his leeway for escape while his older siblings choked and sputtered their lungs. He gave them no words, no expression. And once the dust had settled in the room they were left with an empty room and collapsed entrance to the hole the younger boys had escaped through..._

_The freezing cold air had hit them like a massive freight train on the other side. The tunnel had felt like a forever march but the light from the outside had only caused him to move faster. Ata's had already successfully escaped, now it was his turn. The collapse of the entrance had made him freeze momentarily as if he were waiting for the rest to follow- but realizing he was still alive Malik continued and heavily panted as his strength waned and depleted.  
  
Once he had taken the last shimmy from the hole and entered into the light of the night Malik collapsed into the white sands of freedom and grabbed his brother close.   
"Ata, look! We did it!" He cried out loud. For once his voice- always so low and careful, now freely pitched and loud to the heavens. The moon overhead shone on the boys and lit their path amongst the sands. But for a mere moment, Malik just wanted to hold his shivering little brother and weep. _

_"Big brother- I'm so cold." Ata sniffed and kept close to Malik for warmth. "Where will we sleep? Are we- are we going to sleep outside now?"_

_Malik's eyes shot open with the realization- the journey to freedom was not over with yet. He glanced at Ata and kept the blanket tightly wrapped around him no longer worrying about his own body heat._

_"No, no we'll find a place, don't worry." Soothingly he said. Of course, it was not a guarantee. But, he had gained survival skills and knew how to start fires. If they had to sleep in the desert he could make them one so they could sleep warm. But staying too close to these caverns was dangerous- they had to find footing once again lest their family were to come and capture them._  
  
Malik lifted them both from the ground. His pale eyes leered at the hell he once called home. No more though, he thought. 

_"Come on Ata," Malik said brushing his brother's hair from his face. "Let's go find our new home."_

_\---------------------------------_

"So- what happened next?" Ryou asked with eyes that held a mile-wide of shock in them from his friend's wild story. "Did you guys find a house or a place to sleep?" 

Ata slowly shook his head and kept his gaze away from Ryou's. "No, unfortunately, we became very lost in the desert. The moon was very bright but when you travel in the sands it all looks the same." He rubbed at his tired eyes and continued on. "It felt like he was carrying me for hours. But eventually, we found an area with streaming water where we could drink, and set up a warm fire. Malik brought along stale bread to eat, but it was all crushed and crumbled. We were so hungry we ate it anyway." 

"And- then what?"

"Heh. Well. When morning came Malik and I found a large city nearby. We saw so many new things that we didn't understand and felt so out of place because of old clothing and no knowledge of technology. Even the way we spoke was different. However, we all kept to ourselves. We had no money, no food, and nobody really helped us- not at least until we met _her_." 

"Her?" Ryou repeated. "Who?"

Ata breathed out and smiled. "An older woman who was able to understand what we were saying. She listened to our conversation of being hungry and lost, so she immediately took us in and let us clean off, and eat all of the fruit we wanted. We found out she was apart of our clan who had escaped when she was much younger. That's why she understood us."

"Wow!" The younger one exclaimed. "You guys were so lucky! I can't believe it!" 

Ata just chuckled. "Yeah- and we stayed with her for a few months until we were ready to leave. Malik knew it was too dangerous to stay. And we were scared the clan would find us. The woman helped us forge new identities and taught us how to speak basic Japanese. It would be pretty far from the clan, as far as she could afford to send us. She gave us some money, bought us new clothes and shipped us off on a plane. We haven't seen her since." 

"Oh- oh no, and she was so nice to you guys too. And that's the whole reason why you guys ended here? Why did your father want to hurt you so bad though?" 

"Ehh- Ryou, are you sure you want to hear that part? It's really scary." He had tried to be vague about the situation but it seemed his friend's curiosities

"I can handle it!" Ryou reassured Ata. "I'm old enough, I'll be okay." 

Rubbing the back of his wild mane, Ata began. "To sum it up short- it's kind of like a cult. My family worshipped an all-mighty being. They have worked for centuries to summon him, because they believe bringing him back will cause the end of times, except for our family who has dutifully worshipped him. And- in order to summon him, they have to have... Well, sacrifices." He swallowed. "There are always three of them. Two are brothers of the same bloodline. That was- me, and Malik." Ata began to struggle to continue as it brought a deep fear from the depths of his belly, but he went on to explain. "And the third is an outside source. It's a person who the mighty being has worked long and hard to prepare them a path of darkness to complete the ritual. He is to be sacrificed by the being himself using a human vessel that wanders the Earth." 

"Do you really believe all of this?" Ryou suddenly interjected. 

The question caught Ata off guard, but when he really came down to the answer, he said. "No. I don't believe in demons or ghosts. Those are just myths. My family is just insane."

Ryou suddenly looked away with an awkward glance, saying. "O-oh."

That was when Ata replied. "The only thing I believe in is Malik. If I hadn't that night, we wouldn't be here." 

Ryou's breath hitched. "You- you mean if you hadn't escaped you really would have died?" 

Ata slowly nodded. "Yes. Malik saved us from a long line of tradition. We'd both be dead if Malik hadn't pushed me through that hole in the wall."

Covering his mouth suddenly Ryou scrunched his face and struggled to hold back his tears. He choked and said. "That means- that means you wouldn't be h-here. You- you'd be gone, and not he-here." 

Ata knew he had made a grave mistake the moment he saw Ryou crying. He pulled Ryou close and slowed his own breathing down to allow his calm presence soothe his friend. "Hey now, Ryou, it's okay. That doesn't matter. We're here with you guys, and we're safe! I would take every moment of Malik yelling at me over stupid crap if that meant I could be here, and best friends with you." 

"That makes me so happy!" Ryou's smile broke through his drenching tears as he hugged his dear friend back so tightly. "I'm so glad you're my best friend Ata. I would be so sad if you had to go away. You're not allowed to!"

"It makes me happy too Ryou." He said. "You don't have to cry so much though, heh, you're making me feel bad." 

"No no! It was my fault," Ryou admitted. "I shouldn't have asked. You're right, that stuff was really scary."

Ata rolled his eyes and flicked Ryou in the forehead. "I tried to warn you ya, dummy. Next time you should listen." He grinned. "Hey, come on, let's go get some dinner! What do you want to eat?"   
  
"Pork and rice! Pork and rice!" 

"Pork and rice it is." 


	13. 'Not a date' Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I'm on a roll! This will probably be the last chapter to update for awhile because I've managed to write 3 chapters within the last 72 hours. But who knows, maybe chapter 14 won't take two months to write at the rate im going 🥰🥰

Bakura had not really noticed the location they were headed in as he was absolved in his thoughts. What were they going to do, where would they really go? Malik seemed to have all the answers but he was just as silent as Bakura was. The puttering of Malik's dying machine had ceased as soon as the pair had parked the bike just outside of the old decrepit apartment. Bakura's features twisted inside the helmet once he realized they had made their way to Malik's residence. This was the last place he had expected to be-

"Uhm, Malik?" He lifted his helmet off and rest it on his side. "Why are we here? If you just wanted to hang out we could have done that at my place." He complained. 

"Quiet you, I forgot my wallet. If I want to drink later I'm going to need it. Are you coming with me or you going to stay out here and look stupid?" Malik rolled his eyes. 

Sheesh, someone was in a mood. "Sure, I'll go with you."

They both walked in-sync into the apartment complex and walked up the many sets of stairs to their fourth-floor apartment. Bakura looked amongst the dingy unkempt stained carpets and rusted railing that looked half ready to fall over if anyone tried to place the smallest weight on it.   
"This place sure looks like it hasn't been updated in a few years." 

"Heh, try like twenty years," Malik said in retort, laughing dryly. "My lease ends in two months, finally, and when it does I'm taking me and Ata to a better apartment closer to you and Ryou. The crime rate won't be as terrible, and we won't have to rely on carry-outs for decent sustenance." 

"Heh, gross. Well, at least the kids will be happy about living closer to each other." 

Malik's shifted a bemused smile as they stopped in front of his apartment door fishing the keys from his pocket. "Oh? So you won't be happy that _I'm_ also living closer to you. Shame on you, you awful friend." 

Bakura's face flushed. "You knew what I meant. Quit that." 

Malik's chuckle came off as gentle as a breeze. "I know, I have to tease you." Seeing Bakura blush made his own cheeks glow. He unlocked the door and shimmied inside. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll just be a few minutes. Sorry for the mess, it's been a few days since I've been able to clean." 

Bakura stepped inside to the tiny living quarters. He looked around and noticed it was made up of a small living room with a single sofa covered in stains, a kitchen area with a grimy unwashed floor, and over-filled trashcan, and what he guessed was Malik's bedroom on the opposite wall. The door half-hung off as if someone had angrily beat on it on multiple occasions. There was laundry scattered amongst the floor and there was no determining what was clean, or dirty. 'Mess' was an understatement. Disgusting is what it felt like.  
"Uhm- sure."   
Bakura had never stepped inside Malik's apartment before. He had picked up his friend multiple times to help him get to work, but seeing the inside had left a gross feeling throughout his body. He had no clue Malik lived in such squander... 

He watched as Malik searched through several pairs of pants pockets. Bakura found himself staying right at the door as he felt too antsy to step on the carpet- it looked squishy. The bad kind of squishy. 

"Aha! I found it." Malik announced and slipped his retrieved wallet into his trousers. "Ready to go?" He asked. 

"Hm? Sure, where are we going?" 

"Oh- Uhm, actually I have no idea." Malik scratched at his cheek. "I honestly hoped you had a place in mind." 

Bakura groaned, "Ishtar come on. If you're going to plan for us to hang out you should at least have something to do." 

"Well! I- erm." The blond stammered with embarrassment. "I don't know- I wanted to take you to that steak house but it just closed up out of the blue a few days ago."

With a heavy sigh, Bakura said. "Calm down, I know just the place to take us. Let's get back to the bike." 

Malik nodded and walked around his friend to get in front of him. Bakura felt his hand being subtly brushed against Malik and a flash of warmth shot through his body. For a moment they both froze and stared at each other in awkward bout of silence before continuing down the dark hallway.  
Bakura grumbled and shoved his hand into his pants while he followed after Malik down the stairs. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Bakura, what is this place?" Malik asked after hopping off his bike and over-looking the illustrious eating establishment. "I don't think I've really been here. It looks fancy." 

"It is the fanciest place in Domino." Bakura beamed with a sense of pride. "I own this place. It's an established restaurant that was handed down to me after our previous boss of the catacombs retired. I figured if we were going to eat, we were going to eat right." 

Malik, with apprehension on his face, grit his teeth. "Bakura- I appreciate you wanting to bring me here but I can't afford anything close to fancy." 

Bakura waved at Malik's worry. "It's on the house. I get free food and so does anyone I bring here. No if's or but's about it." 

"Bakura! I can't-"  
  
"No if's or but's." He said with a stern tone. "Come on, loosen up. You took a whole night of work off to spend time with me. So shut up and accept my offer." 

"I- ugh, fine. Are you going to tell your staff you're going on a date or something?" 

Bakura blinked and felt his ears become red hot. "No- this isn't a date, _remember_?" He said in a mimicking voice. "I'll just tell the staff I'm doing an interview for a new accountant." 

"You take your future employee on dates?" 

"Shut up Ishtar, I swear to all that is holy-" Bakura grunted and held the door open for him. "Before I steal your bike and drown it in the ponds nearby." 

"You wouldn't!" Malik laughed walking through. 

He stepped in further and quietly gasped at his surroundings. Everything inside was incredibly bright and Malik couldn't stop staring at all of the hanging chandeliers that tinkled and bounced off glittering lights. He could not believe Bakura was just _given_ a restaurant. No wonder he was able to live in such a nice house in the good part of town... 

"Excuse me." A soft voice broke him of his staring spell. Malik looked down and saw a waitress holding a steaming plate of food attempting to get around him.  
  
He stepped back to allow her room. "Sorry." He said feeling flustered crossing his arms. 

"Boss, hey!" 

Malik saw a young woman with white hair scurrying over in a flash to both of them.   
  
"Kisara, I thought you had Saturday's off?" Bakura questioned and tugged on the back of Malik's shirt to bring him closer. "Did we have another call off tonight?" 

Kisara groaned and began twisting her hair with her finger. "Yes-" She drawled. "But I can't complain. It's extra money to take home, and I need to save up. I'm looking to buy a bicycle so I can stop walking to work." 

Bakura grinned and took his grip off of Malik. "I see. Well, would you be a dear and get me settled with my little friend here. We possibly have a new-hire joining us. This is Malik, he's going for our accountant position. Malik, this is Kisara, she's our main shift leader." 

"Oh! That's great news. That means less work for you huh Mr. Bakura? I bet your nephew would appreciate that." Kisara pulled two menus from the stack behind her and ushered both men from the front door into a corner booth all the way in the back of the restaurant. Away from all the dining customers.  
She handed both of them their menus and said. "I shall be back in just a moment!" She smiled politely at Malik and swiftly went to tend to her customers. 

Bakura flipped through the selections- even though he already knew what he was ordering. It was always the same. Seared scotch steak filet with a side order of gravy-covered mashed potatoes.   
However, he could practically _feel_ the densely awkward air that Malik was giving off. He could tell from a glance the poor guy felt so out of his element here. He was surrounded by every top broker and rich person in Domino all the while wearing a simple crop top sweater and pair of black jeans.   
  
"So-" Bakura looked up from his menu seeing Malik frantically viewing his menu. "What sounds good? I think I'm ready to order." 

"Uhm," Malik mused. "I don't even know what half of this shit is. What are you getting?" 

"I'm getting steak and mashed potatoes with a glass of wine. Or maybe a cocktail. Haven't decided the last part." 

"Oh- Bakura, I'm vegetarian remember? I can't really eat meat. It makes me feel sick. I think I might just get a house salad.." 

He could see the wracked disappointment in Malik's eyes. Vegetarian and Vegan options were not bountiful as they were not in demand by many customers. He supposed he would have to look into changing that...  
"Just a salad?"  
  
"Hmmm- well, I could have a side cup of fruit too I suppose." 

Bakura had to hold back his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. "I feel like that's all you basically eat at home isn't it? You can have anything on that menu and you choose the salad." 

"Don't think you know me that well, Bakura," Malik huffed. "I eat a lot of home-made egg fried rice. It's cheap and easy. Salads are expensive. So this is treating myself." 

Feeling taken aback by the statement Bakura was about to ask his friend another question when Kisara returned with her little note-book in hand. "Hey guys, did you figure out what you want to eat?" 

"Ah- I suppose. I'll have my usual. Make the steak extra rare tonight please." Bakura said. 

"Gotcha. Extra rare steak and mashed potatoes. Did you want wine with that too?"

"Yes, I'll have some red chardonnay. Thank you." 

"I'll have the house salad, with some miso soup and a side of fruit. That's all for me." Malik handed her the folded menu. "Thank you." 

Bakura felt something tap on his foot and he looked up just in time for Malik to give him a sly look of mischief. His shoulders stiffened in response. 

"Thank you, guys. I'll be back soon with the food. Good luck with your interview Malik." Kisara waved and disappeared back into the bustling crowd.   
  
Once she was finally out of listening range Bakura shot Malik a look. "Are you trying to play footsie with me?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Malik played off innocently. "I accidentally nudged your foot. That's all."

"Malik, stop playing stupid." Bakura's voice warned him with a less than a playful growl. 

"Lighten up Bakura, I'm just trying to mess with you. Don't be so stubborn."

Failing to keep a straight face at Malik's response, a strangled noise escaped from his mouth. He had had it with all the teasing. It was time to get to the meat and potatoes of this strange 'friends with benefits' type scenario.   
"Malik, do you have feelings for me?"

Slowly blinking from the question Bakura brought forth Malik felt his breath hitch in his throat. "What? What do you mean?" 

"You know exactly what I mean." Bakura did his best to relax on his side of the booth crossing his arms tightly against his chest. "I'm serious. In the last few weeks, you have been coming off as a flirt towards me. And now I feel like I'm going crazy because I'm not sure what you want." 

It was abnormal to see Malik come off as a shy individual. It was as if his entire persona had gone from an outgoing, smart alec asshole to a coy, soft closed-off individual. And he could tell the questions and concerns had struck a nerve with his friend. As if he had were a child getting caught stealing candy from the store.   
He witnessed Malik's head drop to his chest, and for a moment was alarmed. 

"Malik? Uhm- are you?"

"Bakura. I think I want to go home. I really don't want to talk about this here."

It felt like he was punched in the gut from the statement. "Oh." Was all he said. "Well. Why don't I let Kisara know we're taking the food to go and we can just go back to my house and spend some time with the kids. I'm sure they're getting into a whole lot of shenanigans.."

"No." Malik stated plainly. "No, I want to go back to the apartment and talk about this. The kids are fine, I'm sure." He then stood up and huffed. "I think I'm going to smoke a cigarette. I suddenly have a stress headache." 

"Wait, I'll come with you." Bakura lifted himself from the table. 

"No, please just- let me be alone for a few minutes Bakura. I need some time to think." He rushed from the table and swerved around all of the waiters without a pause. 

Bakura sat there, alone, frustrated, and feeling like an absolute idiot. _'I could have brought the topic up differently.'_ He cursed to himself. _'Now he's upset.'_

As he sat there at the table contemplating the next move he saw Kisara gracefully making her way over to the table with their plates of food. She gave a look of confusion to him when she noticed Malik was no longer sitting there.   
  
"Where'd he run off to? Did his interview not go so well?" She slid the plates onto the table with ease in front of her boss. 

Bakura sighed. "No, it went well actually. We just finished and he had to take an emergency call." He looked down at his steaming plate of food. His stomach growled at the sight and was now kicking himself for ruining the moment to have a good dinner with his only friend- possible indirect love interest at this point.   
  
"Actually Kisara, I'm going to need some boxes for this food. I have to go home and take care of some business..." 

\------------------------------------------------------

The whole ride back was awkward and quiet. Every step up the apartment stairwells was a struggle without a sarcastic exchange about Bakura being wildly out of shape and unable to keep up with Malik's flimsy figure. The way Malik avoided his settled gaze was enough to feel locked out. 

However, once Malik unlocked the door to his apartment was when he could finally hear the blond utter the words. "I'm hungry... I'll get silverware." 

Bakura walked in this time and closed the door behind him all the while carefully balancing the boxes of food he had brought with them. He dragged himself over to the beat-up couch and carefully sat on it as if he were _afraid_ to bust the whole thing underneath him. That was when Malik finally settled next close to him leaving only inches between them. 

He felt his heart heavily thudding in his chest. His spicy scent suddenly washed and filled his head. It was like a wire of electricity was pumping through his veins now that Malik was so close to him- he shakily held out the carton for Malik and said. "H- here. I made sure Kisara separated everything for you."

"Thank you." He softly whispered. In return, Malik handed over Bakura a steak knife and fork. 

Many more minutes were filled with the noise of chewing and obnoxious eating. Bakura couldn't even bare to look at his friend now who was barely picking at the pieces of salad and his miso soup was all but forgotten on the coffee table. 

Finally, the white-haired man cleared his throat to catch Malik's attention and leaned back into the couch attempting to become more relaxed in the situation.   
  
"Can I help you?" Malik sheepishly asked. 

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Bakura said getting straight to the point. "I think it's important if we did. We might as well not run away from the problem again.."

Malik positioned himself to face his friend more now but continued to avoid his gaze as if he felt too embarrassed. "I know. I agree we need to talk about it. It's just- very difficult to do it." 

"I agree. It's very awkward but this isn't any easier for me. So, I'm going to ask you once more, do you have feelings for me?" 

"Yes." 

The simple answer left Bakura unshocked, yet scratching at his head. "Yes?"

Malik cocked his head. "Yes- I, I've honestly felt that way for a long time. And because you were always reciprocating the affections I honestly thought you felt the same way. Was I wrong?"

Was he? Bakura felt troubled by the fact that he couldn't properly answer Malik's question.   
  
"Well?" Malik eyed him up and down. 

"Ishtar- I-" Bakura stammered. 

"Malik. Call me Malik." Malik leered at him with annoyance. "I hate it when you call me by my last name."

"Oh- I'm sorry." Fuckin' hell why did he keep fucking everything up. This was awkward. And now Bakura wished he could go home. 

"Malik. I'm not sure if I do have feelings for you." He finally admitted. 

The look of shock and betrayal on his friend's face was equivalent to a sharp knife being stabbed into his gut. And he was certain that pain extended to Malik as well.

"I... I see. I was a fucking idiot then." Malik began to turn away when Bakura grabbed his arm and kept him from leaving. 

"Wait, Malik, no. It's just I'm new to all of this." His face heated red from the confession and was now incredibly wary of how vulnerable and exposed he felt. It was as if someone had cut off his skin and was now showing off his locked-up insides to a full room of surgeons while he was still awake. And feeling every bit of the pain. 

"So- you do have feelings then? For me?" He slowly settled back on the couch and slowly began to close the gap between them. The sparks of electricity in his body was soon overcharging with every single subtle touch of their skin. It was enough for Bakura to noticeably flinch.

"I don't know. I don't think I've ever had proper feelings for someone..." 

Malik's eyes shifted from his food to their barely-contacting hands. He made the move to inch his fingers over Bakura's and squeezed them. His heart thrummed with anxiety from the contact, realizing he may have to test the waters further. 

"Well. Can I suggest something? I saw it in a movie once..."

"Oh, Uhm, sure." Bakura stammered. "What do you want me to do?" 

His heart skipped a whole beat and a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. "I just need you to- to stay still, and don't flip the fuck off on me. Just trust me." 

The inches between them were soon closing in as Malik leaned himself over. He could see that Bakura was confused and scrambling in his head to figure out what was going on.   
Bakura watched in dismay as their distance finally closed off with Malik's soft lips barely touching his. He accidentally gasped and his entire body followed. In the pit of his stomach, he felt the contents churn and twist feeling lost on how to return the display of affections. But soon his eyes began to flutter shut and he himself leaned in to return the gentle kiss as it only felt right.  
The quiet smacking sounds of their lips pressing together not just once- but now twice, ignited a burning desire all at once that Bakura had never felt in his life until now. He could not stop his hands from slipping around Malik's tiny waist and instinctively pulling him close until Bakura laid on his back and Malik was on top of him using his hands to play with his hair.   
  
Bakura moaned at the sensation of his hair being touched and tugged at. Of all these years he had denied himself these physical affections from others- and now Malik was present to give Bakura everything he never knew he needed. As his eyes were closed he felt his heart running at the speed of light and realized with Malik so close to his chest that he was feeling his too. It was nothing short of of euphoria.

It wasn't until Malik finally pulled his head away when Bakura finally opened his eyes and raised his brows in confusion. 

Malik laughed at Bakura's expression. "I'm- sorry, I just needed a second." 

Bakura sat there in silence replaying all of the feelings he had just experienced in that short amount of time. It was as if he had a tape recorder stuck in his brain where every single touch was remembered in its exact feeling. A permanent memory now in his core.

"It's okay." He finally said. "That was- nice."

That was when Malik had hit him with the question. "So, do you know if you have feelings for me?" 

Bakura reached up to cup his soft cheek in his hand and watched in awe as Malik leaned into the affection so naturally. It caused Bakura's heart to stutter once again.

For the first time in so long, Bakura smiled, genuinely, and said watering eyes. "Yes. I do. I do." 

Filled with giddy Malik covered his mouth to laugh, which caused Bakura to look up in questioning. 

"So, where do we go from here then?" Malik pondered sifting his fingers through Bakura's hair once again. "Do we- want to go back out? And enjoy the night?" 

The gentle touching of his hair made Bakura roll his eyes into the back of his head. Lowly moaning at the hypnotic touch, he replied with. "Mmm- I think we should just stay here and clean this place up. It's fucking disgusting."

The look of shock and embarrassment on Malik's face was enough to make Bakura widely grin like an asshole. He wanted to give back with just as much jest, but Bakura had a point. It was undeniable how filthy of a pig stye he and his brother lived in. Malik, much to his chagrin, nodded with vexation and said.   
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." 


	14. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here folks! I just hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

The apartment had gone from an absolute hellhole to manageable living conditions in less than three hours with Bakura running off to the store to buy cleaning supplies while Malik began working on scooping laundry into baskets regardless of its worn status. The trip had given Bakura time to sort out his feelings with Malik after their little couch escapade.   
He was no longer questioning in his mind all of the confusing emotions he had experienced before and felt quite confident that yes, he did have feelings for Malik. Every time he picked up a thought about Malik he felt his heart begin to race out of control like a speeding rushing off of side of the expressway. It was wild, and abnormal. And Bakura was unsure if he enjoyed the small thrill of it.  
  
Two hours later and now multiple bags of trash had taken up a large chunk of the living room while they practically threw away all of the Tupperware containers filled with mold into the kitchen trash can. The rotten smells coming from the fridge would have to be another challenge to tackle in the future.   
  
"How do you even let it get this bad Malik? You should have told me you needed help a long time ago." Bakura scolded him. 

Malik's head dropped with shame. "I'm sorry. I just fucking hate asking for help. I've been so busy managing the bar and being a teacher to Ata that I just become too tired to care about the mess. It's mainly Ata's mess anyway." 

"That's not an excuse Malik." He voiced rubbing his face roughly with his hands. "Oh man, my back is killing me." Bakura held his sides and stretched his body each way until he could hear the satisfying pops and crunches from his weary bones. "Now I'm going to be sore tomorrow from all this bending over." 

"Quit your complaining Bakura, I'm sure you needed the workout," Malik tsked. "At the very least I'm thankful the apartment doesn't look so terrible now." He plopped back on the couch and fanned himself with his hand. "I think all I need to do now is take all the laundry to the laundromat before it gets bad again." Malik's gaze followed the lineup of baskets of laundry he would have to meticulously work on. 

Bakura made his way back to the living room after throwing out the last of the ramen packets in the kitchen and flopped next to Malik on the couch. He casually rested his cheek on his knuckles and said with puzzlement. "Why don't you just come over to my house and use my washer and dryer?"

"I can't do that, you've already helped me with so much." He pouted. 

"Malik, please stop being so damn coy." Bakura cursed with an annoyed roll of his eyes. His hand made his way over to Malik and noticed how he did not move away. The movements felt natural as he sifted through Malik's incredibly soft hair. "We just kissed on your couch two hours ago and confessed to how much we care about each other. Don't object to my help when you know you should just take the offer. Besides," Bakura pulled out his phone to check the time. "We should be getting back soon, it's almost nine p.m."

Malik couldn't help but lean into the touch. For once in his life, someone was using their hands to comfort him. The warmth that was emanating from Bakura was enough to make him feel safe to let his guard completely down and to really be himself. "Yes, you're right I suppose." A thought suddenly occurred to him once their eyes had connected with each other for a moment. 

"Bakura, uh- are we, dating?" 

Bakura fell silent and so did his hand from Malik's hair that he had begun braiding. 

Were they dating now? Is that how it worked?

"Do you- want to be a couple?" 

That awkward air seemed to settle between them once more. 

Malik shifted closer to Bakura and grabbed one of his hands to give it a squeeze. "Let me think about it. I don't want to rush into anything."

Bakura thought it was a fair judgment. "I agree." He said simply.

"In any case, how about we get these baskets of laundry in your car and take everything back to the house." 

Malik was about to object to the offer once again but knew it was a fruitless endeavor when Bakura was just as stubborn as him. They would be standing there all night arguing over the matter and in the end, he'd just toss the clothes out of the window from irritation. 

"Okay, fine." 

\----------------------------------

"Boys, we're home!" Bakura opened the front door and walked through the hallway with a large black bag of clothes in his arms. 

"Tozo! What are you doing home so early?" Ryou exuding pure excitement, jumped out from the corner causing the uncle to stumble to avoid running into his nephew. 

"Ryou!" Bakura replied in exasperation. "Heh, well we were going to be out later but Malik and I decided to do some laundry here tonight. Where's Ata?" He noticed not seeing the young teen anywhere in sight.   
  
Malik soon came in from behind with two bags in his hands dropping them by the front door. 

"Oh!" Ryou peeked around to glance at Malik. "He's in the bathroom washing his hands, we just got done painting and he spilled it all over his hands. 

Bakura had to hide a scowl. Those paints he bought Ryou were expensive. "Ah, I see, well, once he comes out why don't you guys pick out a movie and all of us will hang out and fold laundry together." 

Ryou, holding back his own displeasure, said cheerfully. "Sure, I'll go grab Ata!" 

While he watched his nephew bound away to the other side of the house Bakura and Malik made their way towards the laundry room near the kitchen. Grunting as he tossed the bags near the washer Bakura opened the lid and half-hazardly dropped random pieces of laundry until it was decently-filled. He could feel Malik staring from behind.   
"Can I help you?" Bakura smirked watching his dazed friend snap back into reality. 

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking." Malik stepped closer to drop one of his bags on the ground. Their fingers just barely grazed one another and they both felt the heat in their cheeks rise. 

"Nothing huh?" 

"S-shut up. You look just as red as I am." He covered his face with his hand to hide his embarrassment. "It's your fault I'm flustered like this." 

Bakura shimmied his way to the nearby wall and leaned on it. "Oh, I am?" 

Avoiding Bakura's snarky expression Malik crossed his arms against his chest. "Yes, and you should accept responsibility for your actions." 

"Oh, I should? And how do you propose I do that?" A snort left his nostril as he continued to humor Malik through this awkward attempt at receiving affection from him again. Not that Bakura would have minded- he did enjoy that first kiss they shared in Malik's rundown disgusting apartment. 

The idea of pursuing a relationship was always the last thought Bakura had in his mind. Being in the mob and doing various illegal activities came at a risk and he constantly had to be on the watch for anyone fucking him over. With Ryou in his care, he already had enough worry. Adding others to his life made his stomach hurt.  
Malik though, was different. There was an air of mystery surrounding him and his past, but Bakura had an intuitive feeling in his gut Malik had similar experiences. Plus- he already knew about the crime boss situation...  
  
Before he realized what was going on while being lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed their faces were slowly inching their way closer to each other until there was barely a gap between their lips.   
  
"Malik- I.." He whispered under his breath. His heart stammered until it felt like it would burst while he saw Malik physically tremble as if he were holding back his body from latching onto him. 

"What are you guys doing?"

Both of the adults jumped as Ata's voice interrupted them. 

Malik was the first to spin around to speak. "It's nothing Ata, why do you always have to be so curious?" Malik groaned while attempting to recover his balance. "Did you guys pick out a movie yet?" 

The boy nodded. "Yeah, me and Ryou were just waiting for you two," He paused noticing how odd his brother's face looked. "Hey, why's your face so red?" 

"None of your business," Malik gently began pushing Ata in the other direction. "Shoo, go set up the movie, Bakura and I will be out in a second." 

"Ugh, fine. You always leave me out of everything." Ata, with a roll of his eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to the living room to re-join Ryou. 

Once out of earshot Bakura sighed. "I think we should wait to try anything affectionate until we decide what we are doing."

Nodding in agreement, Malik said. "I suppose you're right." His pinky gently brushed against Bakura's hand. "Well, while the laundry is going we should go watch the movie with the kids." 

One whole movie had passed at that time. Every one of them had crammed themselves on the couch. Ryou and Ata sat in the middle of the adults making it incredibly difficult to maintain conversations between them. Every once in awhile Bakura had yawned and stretched his arms out and sneakily would brush Malik's hand that was propped on the top of the couch. They shared glances, smirks, and even laughs without either children giving them a second look. 

"That movie was weird," Ata stated exasperatingly. "I thought aliens were supposed to be green with big black eyes. These ones were just whispy farts that could write on walls." 

Ryou laughed. "Ata, that's gross, ew. You're a whispy fart that writes on walls." He teasingly nudged his friend. "Besides, everyone knows that real aliens are grey." 

Malik yawned. "The ending definitely threw me for a loop. But it wasn't terrible," His eyes floated down to check his phone and noticed how much time had passed, and shook his head. "I do believe it is bedtime. We should get you, boys, to bed here soon." 

Both of the boys whined simultaneously at the announcement. Bakura ruffled Ryou's hair and chided to Malik's side. "Yes yes, it's bedtime. Malik and I are going to finish the last load of laundry and head to bed ourselves." 

Ryou's cheeks filled with air, pouting. "Can't we stay up and help you fold? I'm not tired." 

"Yeah me too!" Ata chimed in. "I'm not tired at all. I'll stay up and help fold our laundry, please Malik?" 

Bakura, although all too pleased with the fact his nephew was willing to fold laundry, in turn, to stay up later, got a chuckle out of the situation. Both young boys helped out with the previous load however, their folding techniques were crumbled enough that Bakura and Malik would have to re-do all of their work anyway.  
  
"No you two, come on," He guided Ryou off the couch while Malik did the same for Ata and brought them to Ryou's bedroom. "You guys go ahead and get ready for bed. When Malik and I are done with the rest of the laundry we'll come back and say our goodnights."

Both kids clambered their way into the room without another word to either of their respective adults and shut the door in their faces. 

"They'll get over it," Malik commented. "Trust me." 

Returning to the living room Bakura grunted in response and grabbed the final basket of dried clothes and proceeded to dump everything on the floor without hesitation. Taking a seat, he began sifting through the pile with connecting matching socks. Malik stood there watching in silence. A funny feeling rose in his stomach and his face contorted with concern when he looked back towards Ryou's room. 

Bakura looked up as he folded another pair of clean socks. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

Malik sighed, shaking his head. "It's nothing. I think my food from earlier upset my stomach." He shoved the strange feeling away and joined Bakura on the floor to assist him. 

Bakura shrugged. "Whatever you say."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ata?" Ryou said as he finished pulling his pajama pants up. "Can I talk to you about something?" 

"Huh? Sure Ryou, what's up?" Ata looked over his shoulder from the comic book he had borrowed from Ryou's shelves. He was comfortably nestled just under the window in the reading nook that was set up in Ryou's room.

"Well, it's just- I need to tell you something important." His fingers clenched themselves together. "But you gotta promise not to make fun of me." 

That was when Ata cast the comic book aside to turn his attention to his dear young friend. "Ryou, you're too nice to me, I couldn't tease you about anything. What's up?" 

Looking back at the funeral incident Ryou began to revise the events that had happened after- meeting his mysterious friend, and not understanding why he felt so compelled to entrust Ata with the information. Or even the truth about his little friend... Maybe it was because Ata had trusted Ryou and gave him a peek into what his past was like that gave Ryou the courage to spill the beans on the matter. 

Ata had mentioned he did not believe in ghosts or spirits- but maybe, just maybe Ryou could convince him. And finally, he would have someone to believe him! 

Ryou scooted closer to the comfy nook and lifted himself up until he was mere inches away from his friend. He watched as Ata's eyes bulged with confusion. 

"Uhh, Ryou?" He asked, confused scooting closer into the corner to have space between them. "What are you-"

"Ata," Ryou said. "I know you said you didn't believe in ghosts- but what if I said ghosts and magic _are_ real?" 

The older boy had to bite on his lip before he laughed. "Ryou- there's no way ghosts or magic are real! All of that stuff is fake. My brother even said so."

Ryou, with frustration and a flush in his cheeks from his friend's laughter, said. "But- but what if I told you I could prove it?" 

Ata crossed his arms and flashed a smirk. "Well then, why don't you show me? Don't you think if magic were real, there would be more weird stuff happening around us? Like floating objects and planets exploding?" 

He couldn't believe this- even Ata was mocking him for his belief in something that was completely real! Ryou had felt a pang of hurt before- but none like this despairing stab in his chest.   
Ryou remembered the magic man- Zorc. How kind he had been about Ryou's situation and understanding... as if he were a friend he'd never had. 

His face lips had contorted into a frown. "No- but, but I know someone who could _show_ you magic!" 

That was when Ata had comically looked at Ryou with piqued interest. "You can? Where is this person?" 

Ryou took a long, deep breath as he looked at Ata with a fire in his eyes as he began to spout out- "Yes I can! he's _my_ friend, and his name is Zo-"

The world around Ryou had suddenly stopped. Maybe in a literal sense. Ata's entire body suddenly shook and vibrated while he had a terrified expression on his face. "Ryou? W-what's going on? I feel so sick." But before Ryou could answer he was staring into a frightening sea of crimson red that replaced the soft lavender of his dear friend. The expression was foreboding- maybe even angry. Ryou felt completely afraid as their eyes locked together. 

"Z- Zorc?" Ryou asked shivering. "Is that- is that you?" 

"My dear child." Came the strangled, distorted voice from Ata. "Yes, of course, it's me." He sat up and leaned over to boop Ryou's nose. Ryou shivered at the icy touch. 

"I... I had no idea you could take over people like that." He said nervously. 

"My child, you have no clue of all the tricks up my sleeve. However, that's not why I am here." His expression turned to that of concern. "I thought we had made an agreement to not mention my name." 

Ryou's head fell. "Y-yes. I remember. We did." He admitted and dropped his head with shame. 

An index finger reached over to lift the boy's head up so he was staring him in the eyes. "Yes, we did. I said if you were to mention my name I would never be able to return to show you more magic tricks. You almost broke my promise. That would have made me so _sssad,_ " He slowly hissed under his breath. "Explain yourself." 

Ryou stood there with stiff shoulders and softly whined. "I'm sorry, I am! I was just so upset that Ata did not believe in magic. And because my other ghost friend hasn't been around I figured if you came aro-" 

"That I what? Would visit and show off some magic for this boy to believe in?" Zorc cut the boy off. "Oh, my child." His hand dropped to his side as he began circling the young child in what seemed like a predator stalking his small prey. "This boy does not understand magic, my simple tricks would not persuade him. Besides-" He dropped down in front of Ryou and gently pinched at both of his pale cheeks. "My magic is only for you to see! You're my special friend, and that's why you have to keep me a secret." 

Ryou whined at the painful pinch and tried to shake Zorc's grip from his face. "Y-yea you're my secret friend. I shouldn't have tried to tell Ata..." 

"Good boy.." Zorc grinned. The expression was viewed as incredibly creepy, as Ryou had never seen Ata smile so widely before...   
  
Zorc slowly stood up and gathered the body on the window nook and looked down at Ryou with the wide smile ever-present. "Oh- and about your other little friend... he'll be returning tomorrow night. He's been resting- and will return tomorrow. As I will too." 

Ryou's eyes widened. "Y-you both will? You promise?" 

Zorc placed a finger to his lips and nodded. "Do you think I would lie to you?" He asked. "Besides, we have much to talk about. Your little friend has told me about your little sister dilemma and I think it's about time we resolve that issue."

That was the moment Ryou had felt his body froze again with time. "Y- you mean Amane?" 

"Oh yes, he did mention that was her name..." Zorc stared at Ryou with a half-lidded expression filled with smug. "He's mentioned the letters, and how much you miss her... And I believe I have found a way for you to see her again. Wouldn't that be so grand?" 

With disbelief Ryou exclaimed. "No way! Really? I can- I can see her again? Do you mean it?" 

Zorc relaxed Ata's whole body against the wall and slowly closed his eyes. "Yes, but that is a conversation for tomorrow. Now, be good my dear boy, we must rest until then..." There was a deep sighing sound that could have resembled a flickering flame being blown out. And soon, the whole world felt as if it were moving once again. Ata's body laid there quiet and motionless except for the slow breathing movements coming from his chest. As if he were sleeping.  
  
As if to be on the safe side Ryou leaned over against his friend's chest to listen to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. Standing back up Ryou let out a shaky, nervous breath and walked over to his comfy bed to climb in. He could feel the coldness of the room quickly warm back up as Zorc had made his exit mere moments ago.  
  
"Amane..." The name had slipped from his mouth and he could almost feel a rush of sadness wash over him. Even just the uttering of his name almost brought back the memories from that awful day before school.  
  
"Secret friend..." He reminded himself glancing over to Ata only now processing that what had just happened was certainly not a dream. "Secret friend..." He had to keep his mouth shut. If not for his friend- but for his sister now! 

The sound of heavy, fast footsteps came ravaging through the hallway as Malik burst through the door, which had made Ryou almost scream. Seeing Malik with such a bewildered look on his face made Ryou's blood run cold. Did Malik know what had just happened? 

"M-Malik what's wrong?" Ryou asked seeing Tozo soon approach the door after. 

When Malik had taken the time to look around the room and see that nothing was out of the ordinary and Ata now snoring in the book nook was when his shoulders dropped and left Ryou in a confused state.   
"Wha- Ryou? It's- nothing. I thought I just heard something crash and break back here... Yeah, that's it." 

Ryou, pulling the covers over his chest and attempting to act cool, replied with. "Nope. Nothing broke here. Just us me and Ata going to bed like you wanted us to. He just fell asleep a few minutes ago."  
  
"I told you you were just crazy. I didn't hear a damn thing fall back here." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You almost twisted an ankle for nothing." 

Malik scoffed. "Better to be safe than sorry. I guess we had to come here and tell the boys goodnight anyway..." He swished over to his brother and grunted as he picked the teenager up into his arms as if he were a small child and lugged him to the setup air mattress beside Ryou's bed. He laid the boy out and covered him up with the thick comforter that they brought from home. 

There was a moment where Bakura just watched Malik with a sense of great impressiveness at the man's strength. Teenagers were heavy and Ata was no exception. "That's true." Bakura agreed sitting beside Ryou and properly tucking the boy in. He sensed there was some nervousness in the air. "You okay bud?" He asked gently brushing the wild strands of hair from the child's face. 

Ryou flinched immediately when his uncle touched his face. "Nn- yeah, I'm okay, I'm just tired and wanna go to sleep" 

Seeing Ryou taken aback by the affection was when Bakura gave his nephew a knowing look and said. "We'll talk about it in the morning then, okay? Get some sleep buddy."

"Goodnight Tozo." Ryou said in a gentle voice sinking deeper into his comfy bed and suddenly turning away as if not to view Bakura's worried face. He felt a sense of guilt for lying to Bakura so much lately and playing it off as if things were okay. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and his cheeks hurting as he was biting down on them. His thoughts were only filled with Amane- how much he desperately missed her and wanted her to be with him again. 

"Goodnight Ryou." He uttered under his breath and giving Ryou's head one last pat before lifting himself from the bed and guiding Malik towards the door once he was done bidding his younger brother the same. His finger flipped off all the lights in the room and quietly shut the door. 

\--------------------------------  
All of a sudden it was just him and Malik standing in the poorly-lit hallway staring at each other. Bakura had taken note of how he still looked so uncomfortable after leaving the room.   
"Malik, seriously, what the hell is wrong?" He whispered. "You've been acting funny ever since the boys went to the bedroom." 

Avoiding Bakura's gaze Malik crossed his arms and nervously bit down on his lip. "I just felt like something wasn't right. It felt like a gut instinct that I couldn't push away. The last time I felt that seriously ill was back when Ata and I lived in Egypt."

Bakura grunted. "Well, maybe this time your instincts were wrong." 

"They are never wrong." Malik breathed. "You can't tell me you don't have those types of gut feelings when Ryou is in trouble right?" 

Bakura glanced back at the door, humming. "Of course I do. At least I believe I do. But I didn't feel them when you were running around my house like a chicken with it's head cut off." 

"I'm not crazy," Malik stated. "So don't make me feel like I am." 

Bakura shrugged. "No, you're not. You just had a weird misjudgment of a situation." 

Malik was about to argue with him once more but felt the tiredness in his bones hit him instead. "I'm too exhausted to keep talking about this. I'm going to find something comfy and go to sleep." 

"Me too. I was about to offer you some pajamas but... I think we've folded all of yours in the last hour." He smirked under his fist. 

"Haha, you're so fucking funny Bakura." 

Bakura began treading towards his room on the opposite end of the hallway and opened up the door. "I think so too, thank you." He childishly stuck his tongue out at Malik. 

"Hey, Malik," Bakura dropped the acting and suddenly sounded more serious which caused Malik to look back at him. 

"What is it Bakura?" He asked. 

Bakura slowly exhaled through his nose and suddenly averted his eyes into his bedroom. "Well, I was just wondering, maybe you'd like to join me in my bed tonight? It'd be much comfier and we can talk more about the futur-"

Malik, who had speed-walked up to Bakura so fast that he had not even noticed him coming put a finger up to his lips to quiet him and said. 

"Shut up, yes, I would like that very much." 


	15. I solemnly swear I am up to no good deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be quite a heavy episode guys! I didn't mean to make it so long (like 8k words long o: ) but the more I delved into his chapter the more I could not stop writing! I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this chapter please be sure to give it a kudos/comment, they are always appreciated! !

Out of the whole household, Bakura was the first to awake the next morning under the warmth comforts of his bed. Before he could even open his eyes he stretched out his cramped legs and calves when he realized there was a weight upon them that made it difficult to move. After rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes he had discovered the sleeping figure nestled up against his side. His vision trailed down Malik's form with a gauging interest as their intimacy had formed new boundaries in the last twenty-four hours. How they had gone from mere friends who had fooled around to- well, what Bakura assumed was a relationship. Or as close to a relationship the two could manage.  
That night had ignited a fire in Bakura's chest that felt so foreign to him but it was one he was not rejecting and caused him to feel _soft_ which was never the word to describe himself. He was a mean old bastard with a kill streak that was unmatched by none in his city! He was not soft... He swore on it. 

Eyes had trailed slowly as if to soak up every detail of this man's body until it was engraved into his brain. Delicate, soft caramel-kissed skin was minimally touched by the sliver of light from his bedroom window was wrapped in grey cotton sweats that left very little to the imagination, however, he had noticed an exposed section of midriff and the outline of a supple hip that drove Bakura's internal instincts insane. The sight was enticing in every way imaginable and created a wanting desire to touch connect the skin to his own. Without thinking about it his hand slowly closed and used a single index to gently stroke at the soft skin that brought a sense of pleasurable euphoria from within. 

"Mnn.." Malik moaned. 

Upon hearing the reaction to his touch Bakura pulled his hand away until he heard Malik's groggy voice say. "No.. don't stop, felt nice.." 

Without another word to plead he worked his fingers to gently rub at the spot on the skin once more until Malik returned to his content snoring. For the first time in years, Bakura felt the universe halt around him as he stared down at Malik and his dreamy sleeping face.  
There was not a single negative thought that could infiltrate Bakura's mind. Everything felt perfect as if his million-piece life puzzle was finally connecting in completion. Through all the dirty misfortunes he had suffered in his life this was one of the rare moments that felt in tangent with the rest of the universe. Completely indescribable. 

Of course, the moment had only lasted so long while he laid in the darkness when he finally glanced back down to see Malik sleepily staring back with a half-opened gaze.   
He chuckled so softly that Bakura struggled to hear it. 

"Good morning," Malik whispered leaning up to gently press his lips to Bakura's. 

"Good morning" Bakura blinked from the contact but smiled and returned the favor in a quick peck. "You know, I could get used to that."

Malik's fingers swirled sensually around Bakura's hand that caused the man to shiver which created a small smile. "Me too," He pulled himself up from the bed so he could face Bakura easier. "Last night was very surreal. I can't remember the last time I was able to sit down and feel so vulnerable and just- talk. A lot." 

"Mm.." Bakura nodded his head in slow agreement. "It was enjoyable. I wish it had lasted longer."

"Heh- yeah, I'm sorry. I was very tired. I think you were in the middle of telling me about your trip to prison, I'm sorry about that." 

He scratched at his white hair and shook his head. "You're fine. I'll save the rest of the story of the infamous _King of Thieves_ for next time." 

Bakura had talked. A lot. Every bit of the conversation seemed to point to him no matter what the situation was. It was the first time he had ever felt _okay_ to open his mouth about all of his past experiences growing up. About his family, his past interests, his old drug habits, coming into the position of a crime boss. However, every time Malik began to speak on himself finally it seemed he would pass the mic as if his past could hold no bar to Bakura's. Any detail given was less than a desaturated candlelight in a brightly lit room. Bakura had given up on pondering.   
  
"King of Thieves... the name is just so fitting." He mused quietly fiddling with a stray white hair on Bakura's shoulder. "It sounds so prolific, prophetic. Like the name was meant for your birthright." 

"That's what you get when you make yourself so known for breaking into people's homes and lifting all of their valuables. I'm lucky I didn't get more time." He smirked. He leaned over with Malik clinging to his shoulder to grab his cellphone. He noticed it was barely six in the morning and no sign of any disturbance of waking children from down the hall. He settled back into his spot and firmly held Malik's hand in his own giving it a nice gentle pumping squeeze. 

"Time to face reality again today, huh?" Malik suddenly said. 

"Hm? What was that?" Bakura said. 

"Reality. We have to face it again today. Once the children are awake and we're done eating breakfast we'll part ways until next weekend." His tone had hinted at a twinge of disappointment. "I'll have to go swing by the bar this morning to make sure no pricks broke in or smashed any windows, then prepare my brother for his lessons this week, and go to bed early so I have the energy to run the bar the next evening." He sighed. "I wish we could stay like this

Bakura relinquished in the pleasure from Malik's fingers running across his knuckles and leaned into him. After all, he had endured the last few weeks he wished for time to slow down to enjoy being in bed with Malik longer. "You know, you could always relieve some of that stress, you know?" 

Malik's brow raised. "How so?" 

Bakura responded. "By sending Ata to school so you can get some time alone to sort your life out," He began. "The kid needs more social skills and to make more friends other than with someone who's five years younger than him. You can only teach him so much before it's time for the professionals to take over."

Malik's shoulders stiffened and he huffed as he took offense to Bakura's statement. "Do you not think I've considered it before?" He then mumbled. "I just have a lot of fears about sending him to school..."

Bakura sighed. "Like what?" He pulled his hand out to pull the blankets over them both. 

"Bakura, your head is as thick as a cheese block." He shook his head in disbelief. "Ata still struggles writing and to speak in Japanese. A lot of that is my fault because I'm not perfect at it either. He's thirteen- but what if they put him in a much lower grade level like Ryou's? I feel he would be so embarrassed to be surrounded by kids much younger and more advanced than him. What if the older kids bully him and think he's stupid? He's so quiet and reserved that those kids would eat him alive.." 

Malik's worries reminded Bakura much of how he felt when it was time to return Ryou to school once the adoption process was over with. Not much terrified Bakura but that was an instance where he wished he could homeschool the kid to keep him close...

"You're right to be worried about a lot of that shit, but you know just as well as I do that Ata deserves a chance to know more of the real world than the apartment and the bar. You have him sewn on the hip, and at this point, he isn't going to learn to be independent when he's older. But, you know if it doesn't work out you can always pull him out and homeschool again... But you need a break, just look at yourself," He pointed at the dark circles forming underneath Malik's eyes. "You're losing sleep over your stress like I was."

"Bakura, if you understood what Ata and I went through when we were younger you would know why I keep him so close to me all the time. It was secretly killing me to keep Ata alone with Ryou for the last two weekends. I had to hold back every inch of myself from going back myself and bringing him with us last night." 

Bakura stared at him completely dumbfounded. "I would understand if you actually told me what happened. You now know more about me than most people do. When is it my turn to hear your life story?" 

Malik seemed to shrink back when he heard Bakura's tone become snippy. He looked away with respite as if avoiding his boyfriend's gaze would relieve him from the conversation.   
"I'm sorry- I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." 

Bakura knew there was no point in fighting on Malik about it. "Then you can tell me whenever you're ready." He thumbed at Malik's hand. "Just promise me you'll think about putting your brother in school."

Malik found it difficult to refute Bakura's arguments. "I know, and you have some good points about sending him..." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through his nose. "Let me think about it okay? I just need a few days to mull over what I'll need to send him there." 

Bakura nodded and began to pull himself from the bed leaving Malik behind walking towards the bathroom near his closet. "Take your time. This doesn't have to be an absolute decision you make right now. I care about that kid too, I just want to see him thrive is all. Even though he almost burnt my house down." 

"Heh, again, I'm sorry about all of that." 

He smirked back at Malik's flushed expression and rolled his eyes. "It's whatever. I'm going to hop in a quick shower. Why don't you take one of my bathrobes and go get some coffee started?" He asked as he stripped his shirt off arching his back with a groan. 

Malik- who had felt distracted by seeing all the scars that littered Bakura's back almost lost his words. The intimate details of Bakura's built figure had left a fluttering in his chest. "Oh- sure. I can do that." 

Bakura left without another word and Malik seemingly sat there by himself while he listened to the sounds of the showerhead turning on and the rustling of shower curtains pulled away as if to enter the steaming stream of water that was pouring down Bakura's naked body like a drizzle of- 

_Coffee-_ Malik reminded himself when he tried to shake out his fantasies. 

He slid off from the comfy bed that he was wishing he had in his own home and slipped on the comfy robe that Bakura had mentioned earlier he found hanging on the closet door. He lifted the collar up to his nose and inhaled Bakura's subtle smell left on it from the previous wear. It reminded him of an expensive and fancy cologne he had smelled in the malls whenever he visited. The smell had caused him to smile and feel the stress melt from his shoulders. Finally, everything was falling into place again for him. 

Suddenly- there were three sharp raps at the door that caused Malik to jump from his skin. 

Without thinking, Malik answered. "Uh- who is it?" 

Ryou threw the door open with a look of urgency scrawled on his face that was soon replaced with confusion. "Tozo I- Malik? What are you doing in here, and wearing Tozo's robe?" 

Malik's forehead dampened from the question. The concern of telling the kids had only just crossed his mind at the moment. For now, though he answered. "Oh- uh! Tozo let me borrow it because I was cold, and I came in here to ask him a question." He smiled nervously. "What's wrong Ryou? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

Hearing Malik's explanation had caused Ryou to dismiss his curiosities now that he could finally oust his concerns. "I think Ata is sick! I just woke up and he won't stop shivering, and his head feels really warm." 

Well- so much for the world falling into place. "Oh, dear..."

With the younger child at his heels, he booked it from the room and down the hallway and into Ryou's room where he stooped to his knees where Ata had laid sleeping all night. He lay in a shivering mess with his teeth chattering. He laid his hand on Ata's forehead and immediately hissed at how hot the teen felt.   
"You were right Ryou. I think Ata has come down with a cold." Malik confirmed rubbing at his brother's cheeks. His heart was rising in his throat to see his brother barely responding to his touch. That was so strange. Ata was perfectly fine the night before...

"Malik, is he going to have to go to the hospital?" Ryou asked leaning over to overlook his poor friend. "Is he going to be okay?" 

"No, no no," Malik soothingly said. "No, I think taking him home and letting him rest for a few days with some medicine and soup will help him heal." He hoisted Ata so the boy was finally sitting up albeit very weakly. 

"Nnn... hurts." The teen groaned in pain holding his waist by his arms. "Cold... Tired." 

Malik calmly rubbed his head. "It's okay, let me get the car started and we'll go home. Ryou, please stay with Ata until I get back." He pointed at the boy with an order in his voice. "Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"'M fine..." Ata rejected with a weak pout. 

"No, you're not. I'll be right back." Malik pointedly looked at him with concern. He brushed his knees off as he stood up and ran from the room to grab his car keys. 

Once the two boys were completely alone Ryou couldn't help but feel utterly guilty over the situation. His thoughts lead up to the fact that Ata had literally been taken over by Zorc, and what if that was making him sick? His face twisted into a frown. "Ata do you remember anything from last night?" 

Ata weakly turned his head and shivered. "No... Nothing. Why?" He asked with his voice becoming more gravelly with each word. 

"I was just wondering." Ryou quickly added. "You just fell asleep really fast... I'm sorry you don't feel good." 

"It's okay..." Ata's eyes lowered. Once he stopped speaking his teeth began to chatter again. "So cold.." 

Ryou felt relief washing over him when he realized Ata's memory seemed to be wiped from what had happened. However, to see his best friend look so helpless made his heart hurt. "Do you want another blanket?" 

Ata nodded without another word. 

Ryou crawled over to the side of his bed where he stored his winter apparel and as he did his hand had felt a cold, icy draft run along his stretched-out arm. His russet eyes glanced up to see a familiar white, ghastly face staring right at him in a bout of silence, a fanged smile crept over the ghostly lips while his illuminating, sharp red eyes batted at the boy.  
 _Fledge_! Ryou had to bite back a greeting as he realized Ata was still nearby and waiting to receive the blanket. He put his fingers to his lips as if to ask the spirit to remain quiet until later. He simply received a solemn nod. 

"Here Ata," Ryou turned around and wrapped the warm, weighted blanket around his friend. "Do you feel better now." 

"Mm.." Ata curled up inside and fluttered his lilac eyes shut. "Mhm.." His chattering had calmed down immensely but Ryou could still tell Ata felt awful. 

"Hey- what's going on?" 

Ryou blinked as he saw his uncle walk in the bedroom. "Ata is running a fever and doesn't feel good. Malik's going to take him home and make him soup." 

"Oh-" Bakura stopped as he finally took in Ata's more haggard appearance. "Yeah, you kind of look like shit." 

Bakura received a glare from the sick teenager. "'M fine." He said again. "Not sick.." 

Malik barged back into the room just behind Bakura and said. "Okay, the car is all warmed up and the laundry is in the backseat." He sifted past Bakura without a glance as he stooped over and helped his brother shakily stand up. "I'm sorry guys, we'll have to plan for breakfast next weekend when Ata is feeling better." He scooped the teenager into his arms with a hefty heave without as much of a struggle from Ata. 

"Woah- do you want help?" Bakura held his arms out as if ready to catch the two. "He's gotta be heavier than he looks." 

Malik had already begun to move out of the room. "No, I'm fine, really. I can handle him. Thank you for having us over, I'll call later and update you on how he's doing."  
  
The adults shared one last longing glance to each other before Malik disappeared down the hall to strap Ata into the car. 

The two Bakura's followed after and stood on the chilly porch outside to wave goodbye to the pair as the car had pulled from the driveway and sped into the very early hours of the morning. Bakura had felt a twinge of emptiness in the pit of his stomach when he realized the next few hours that were to be spent with the brothers was now diminished until the next weekend. Understandably so- it still left him feeling empty once the car was finally out of sight. 

"Ah jeez." Bakura scratched at the side of his head. "Poor kid. Hopefully, nothing bad is going around." He glanced down at his nephew who was still staring off into the direction of where the car had sped off to looking nervous. It reminded him of the look he had seen the previous night before they went to bed. "He's going to be fine, Ryou." 

Ryou, who snapped from his daze, looked up and said. "Huh?" 

Bakura ruffled the mound of crazy white hair and chuckled. "Nevermind, do you want to get some breakfast?"

Knowing his little spirit friend was waiting for him in his bedroom and wanting the excuse to talk to him again, Ryou said. "No, I'm not really hungry right now. I think I want to go back to bed." 

"That's fine." Bakura felt guilty for thinking it but he was relieved to have some alone time if Ryou was going back to the bedroom for a while. He'd take the time to create some coffee and watch the morning news if that was the case.. 

Both boys headed inside parting in different ways for the time being. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Once the coast was clear and Ryou was sure Bakura was busy in the other room he locked his bedroom door and whispered out with his heart pounding nervously. "Hey, I'm back. You can come out now, friend." 

He looked around the room with the deafening silence pounding in his head. When Fledge had not shown himself for several moments Ryou had dropped his head in disappointment believing that maybe his little friend had played a cruel joke on him by appearing for mere moments until he heard the whispy words in his ears that caused his whole body to shiver once a freezing draft entered his bedroom. 

"Hello, friend." 

Ryou felt his shoulders straighten out of fright and turned his head to see Fledge floating beside him with a smirking expression on his face. 

"Friend?" Ryou angrily pouted trying to keep his voice low so Bakura wouldn't hear him. "What kind of friend just disappears on another friend for so long. You left me alone for weeks!" 

The ghastly little figure giggled while twiddling with a lock of his own white hair that was just a touch longer than Ryou's. "My friend Ryou, I'm so sorry. I _had_ to leave. It was an urgent manner from my boss that I couldn't say no to." He explained. 

Ryou gave him a dazed look of bewilderment from the new information. "Boss? I didn't know ghosts had bosses." 

The young-looking ghost slowly faded over to Ryou's bed and settled himself on it with his legs crossed. "Of course we do. All of us spirits have a boss. And those bosses send us on _special_ missions that we aren't allowed to object to. In fact, you were my first mission once I became a ghost." 

"Wow," Ryou said with amazement. "I had no idea... is that why you always disappear then, friend?" 

The spirit slowly bobbed his head. "Yup! By the way... Call me Fledge. I now have recently remembered my name."

Ryou scurried to the bed and plopped next to the spirit, who's true name was given. "So, Fledge, why haven't you ever told me the missions? That's not really fair." 

Fledge chuckled, holding a hand to his mouth. "We're not really supposed to tell humans about our missions. It breaks our code of honor." 

Ryou's brow raised. "So why tell me now? Won't you get in trouble?" 

"Oh no- no I won't. But that's because your special." His eyes half-opened to stare down at Ryou's confused expression with his head still raised. "That's all I can say on the matter for now though. No more questions for now though, that's now why I'm here." 

Although Ryou had not felt satisfied with the conclusion of the conversation he knew it was no use trying to pull information from a stubborn spirit such as Fledge. However, a lingering thought was stuck in his mind when he glanced at the spot his sick friend had been laying in mere moments ago. "Wait... are you the reason why my friend Ata is sick?" 

That was when Fledge had given the boy his own look of confusion. "No. No, I didn't cause that. I might have some abilities but nothing that would cause a human to become sick like that." 

His words sounded so sincere, and Ryou gobbled up every word Fledge given him. "Oh- well okay. You always make the room really cold so I wondered if it caused Ata to get a fever." 

"That's not really how things work when it comes to ghosts." Fledge gave a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, no more questions! My reason for coming is because I have to prepare you for my boss's arrival."

"Your... boss? Really?" 

"Yes..." Fledge grinned. "Don't be so surprised! You've already met him." 

That was when the dots in Ryou's mind connected immediately to one another. He gasped a little too loud and yelled. "You mean- Zo- I mean, Z is your boss!?" 

"Shhh." Fledge shushed him placing a very icy finger to Ryou's lips. Ryou felt his blood run cold from the touch. "Yes, he is. Try to not be too loud, you don't want your uncle coming in here right now." He said with a discerning tone. 

"Sorry.." Ryou lowered his voice. "So wait- what do I need to do to prepare for when he comes? Is this about Amane?" He asked. 

Fledge had yet to answer him while his eyes flickered around the room as if he were looking for something oddly specific. "Do you possibly still have that flower my boss gave you when you two first met? It's very important." 

Without answering Ryou slid off the bed and slinked over to his desk where he rummaged through his main drawer where he pulled out the red spider lily that Zorc had gifted him on that fateful day. "This one?" 

"Ah yes, that one." He hovered around the flower inspecting it. "It's still very intact. Good." 

"Fledge, why do you ask about the flower?" 

"Do you want to see your sister again?" He suddenly asked looking straight into Ryou's wide eyes. 

"More than anything, yes," Ryou said pleadingly. "I miss her so much." He whimpered. 

A sneaking grin tugged at the spirit's lips. "Good, then here's what we need to do to prepare for tonight... Listen carefully."

\----------------------------------------------------

A few hours had flown by into the mid-morning when Bakura looked at the clock to notice the boy had been sleeping for an awful lot longer than he typically did. He was standing at the hot stove making breakfast for both of them when he had decided to lower the heat and check up on Ryou. 

Just as he turned to head towards the bedroom he stopped to see Ryou bounding around the corner looking to be in a rather profoundly good mood. 

"Good morning again uncle Tozo!" Ryou announced. "I'm ready to eat, is breakfast done cooking?" 

"Well, I see someone is in better spirits this morning," Bakura teased as he returned to the eggs he was scrambling. "It's almost done, buddy. Why don't you help set the table and we'll talk about what's on the agenda today." 

"Okay!" Ryou agreed. Running into the kitchen to snatch up the needed utensils from the drawers and took it upon himself to neatly set the table up for breakfast while Bakura slid all of the scrambled eggs and leftover rice on their plates. 

The energy in the room felt so light compared to from before that it left Bakura feeling at ease. He was surprised to see Ryou acting so calm and happy when he knew his friend had felt so sick before. Not that he was complaining but- Bakura chalked it up to his reassurance he gave the kid earlier that Ata would be fine after some rest. 

He walked into the dining room and placed Ryou's plate in front of him while he settled himself next to the boy. Ryou bowed his head and said out loud. "Thank you for the food!" 

Bakura laughed. "Thank you for the food." He repeated and dug into the meal he had prepared. "Mmm. So- what would you say to stopping at the game shop later and playing with Yugi for a bit? I have to talk to Gramps about a couple of things." He asked. 

Ryou had to stop himself from crinkling his nose. He remembered the last interaction with Yugi hadn't been his favorite. "I guess so. Are we going to stay long?" 

"No, we might stay for twenty minutes. I promise. Besides, we have to run to the store and pick up some food for the house." 

"Hmm.. Okay, but can we stop somewhere after the game store?" 

"Sure Ryou, where is that?" Bakura asked. 

With a mouthful of food, Ryou replied. "I wanna stop and visit Amane and mommy. Can we please go there today?" 

That was when Bakura's food had got caught in his throat and he began choking on his eggs. He slammed his fist on the table as he tried to down the contents with water down his throat. 

Ryou jumped and cried out. "Oh no! Tozo, you're choking!"

"No- Ryou I'm fine." He deeply gasped as his food finally slid down and he sat there trying to catch his breath. The sudden request to visit the cemetery had shocked Bakura, really. The last time they had gone had left Bakura with a feeling of existential dread the whole time, and Ryou had admitted to feeling the same way later that evening.   
"Just- are you sure you want to go again?"

"Yeah, I do. Because I have a gift for Amane." That was when he put his fork down and pulled out the red spider lily from his pocket to show Bakura. "I found this at the park during Jounouchi's daddy's funeral. And I wanted to see her again so I could give this to her." He explained in better detail. "And I want to say hello to mommy too."

Bakura clicked at his tongue examining the flower. It was giving him a strange feeling that was indescribable, but it didn't feel good. But that was why he wanted to see her? "Wouldn't you rather bring her something she could play with? Like a doll, or some bubbles?" 

Ryou shook his head adamantly. "No, I want to put the flower on her grave. Red is her favorite color, and she loved flowers." 

Sighing, Bakura gave in. "Well, alright. I guess it would be a good idea to visit your mom and sister. It has been a while after all..." 

"Yeah..." Ryou trailed. "I miss them so much. I wish we could see them again." 

"Me too Ryou, me too." He pat the boy on the head suddenly feeling less hungry with the topic at hand. "Well, why don't you finish your food so we can get on with the activities of today? I'll even try to hurry my talk with Gramps so we can go see Amane and mom faster." 

Ryou softly smiled. "Okay Tozo, I can do that." 

\----------------------------------------

"Hello? Gramps?" Bakura called out from the doorway of the game shop as he opened up the front door with the little jingling bell ringing to allow the old shop owner of someone's arrival inside the store. He pulled Ryou inside and glanced around with a peculiar feeling in his stomach when Gramps hadn't answered back. Holding Ryou's hand he walked to the empty front counter avoiding the hanging decorations that stopped just at his head. 

"Maybe he's eating lunch right now?" Ryou said. 

"No, it's too early for lunch. He might be organizing boxes in the back. Why don't you go look at the new card packs and pick something out while we wait for him?"

"Okay!" Ryou grinned. 

"Actually, you're wrong on both." 

Bakura looked up to see Atem leaning against the doorway by the entrance to the storage room. "Gramps isn't feeling particularly well right now, so I'm in charge of the store today." 

Bakura peered at the older teen. "What do you mean? He was just fine on the phone a few days ago." 

Atem shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the cash register to rest his shoulders on it. "He went to the doctors because it was hurting to piss and found out his left kidney is struggling right now. Which means he has to rest for a week and take some antibiotics and _I_ have to take care of the store. He most likely didn't want to trouble you with the information." He said with exasperation. "But he's not seeing visitors now. You'll have to come back another time." 

"That old man of yours is something else." Bakura rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will you tell him to call me the next moment he starts to feel better?"

Atem smirked. "Fuck no. Why would I be nice to you?" 

Bakura scowled at the defiance Atem gave him. He was so sick of every demand and request being thrown back at him with spite. He held his tongue on a curse and responded with. "You know, just because your Gramps has been telling you that you'll eventually take over his position in the catacombs doesn't mean you automatically get it right?" 

With an alarmed look on his face, Atem asked. "What do you mean? Of course I will. That spot is the birthright that I deserve." 

Bakura crossed his arms and turned around. "You think so? Have you forgotten that I'm the boss of the establishment?" He swiveled around and leaned in uncomfortably close to Atem's face causing the older teen to nervously swallow, looking at Bakura with wide nerved eyes. "And what I say, _fucking_ goes? So when I tell you to do something, you better get used to doing it, and quick."

Atem unsteadily breathed out as he felt Bakura's dominating aura completely paralyze him with fear. "You got it Bakura..." 

"Hey Tozo, can I get a pack of new cards? These ones are on sale!" Ryou happily ran up to the counter when Bakura's entire demeanor changed and he grinned to his nephew.   
  
"Of course buddy! Give them to _Atem_ here and let him ring them up. I'll even let you give him the money." 

Ryou gleefully handed the pack of cards to the shakily distraught teen who was covering up the fact Bakura had scared the unholy hell out of him just moments prior.   
  
"Thank you, Ryou." Atem forced a smile. "Do you want a free pen that has frogs on it to go with your purchase?" 

"May I, Tozo?" Ryou looked up. 

"Of course, that would be _wonderful_." Bakura shot a look to Atem while handing Ryou the money. "Thank you, Atem. I bet Gramps puts a lot of faith into you for running this store so well." 

While he finished up the bagging of Ryou's purchase he avoided gazing into Bakura's face. "Oh yes, he sure does! Maybe one day I'll be able to take over the store permanently when he gets too old." He held the bag out for Ryou as they exchanged the money. He counted out each bill until he had the perfect amount. "Thanks you guys, come back soon! I'll let Gramps know you stopped by." 

Bakura began to guide Ryou towards the front door when he turned to give one last wicked smile. "I sure hope you do. I'm sure Gramps would be _very upset_ to not hear we stopped by to see him." 

Just as they were exiting the shop the door had opened in front of them where he came face to face with an unusually unpleasant individual. The familiar sight of the CEO of Kaibacorp had merely exchanged a subtle and silent glance with Bakura, and flashed a single smile look to the young boy following after his uncle with the bag clutched to his chest. 

"Come along Ryou, we have to hurry to our next stop." Bakura urged him before Ryou could manage to recognize who had just walked in. 

"I'm coming!" Ryou bounced happily until they ended up right outside the shop. 

When the door had shut all the way the boy asked his uncle. "Tozo, was that who I thought it was?" 

_Unfortunately..._ "Yes, I think it was." He attempted to sound cheery for his nephew. "Who knew _the_ Seto Kaiba came to this part of town. Maybe next time you can ask him for an autograph." He felt a rise of suspicion from the scene. What would that little asshole want over at Muto's gaming store of all places?

"Woah... That would be so cool." Ryou hummed. "Can we go back so I can get one?" 

"No! I mean, no, sorry little man, but it looks like there might be some rain soon. So let's go see Amane and Mom and then we'll go to the store." 

"Awe.." Ryou exhaled a small huff before giving one last look to the game shop before bounding along beside his uncle on the way to the cemetery. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The pair stood in front of the gates to the valley of the dead. The main cemetery of Domino where all the dead are laid to rest. Stone tablets and markers with the names of those who slept there were carved and engraved in beautiful calligraphy lettering. He looked amongst the grave markers and wondered if one day he would be buried amongst the rest of the corpses. Or maybe one day he would be ashes sitting in a box somewhere in Ryou's apartment when became older. He shivered at the thought. The idea of death was nothing he was afraid of. It was the possibility of there being nothing afterward that put him on edge. His stomach began to stir the longer they stood there in silence. 

Ryou finally spoke up, shaking him from his intense thoughts. "Tozo, do you remember where mommy and Amane are sleeping?" 

"Oh- yes. Come on. Follow me" Through the long dirt pathways, they followed it all the way to the end of the road where they took a few turns. Bakura had burned the path into his memory. Unbeknownst to Ryou, he used to come quite often in the beginning when he was at the end of his wits maybe- just maybe hoping to find some guidance from her. Even though he was skeptical to believe in spirits and ghosts in the first place... 

"Here we are." Bakura stopped at the stone markers. Both with their names written with specific depressing quotes that seemed to punch Bakura in the gut every time he read them in his head. 

Seeing their graves placed a heavy stone on his chest. He found it so hard to breathe. But he held it together and stood back so his nephew could perform his ritual. 

_Amane, Mami_

Ryou on the other hand seemed all too happy to visit. He kneeled before Amane's little gravestone and pulled out the red spider lily from his pocket and held it up for her.   
"Hi Amane. I know I write to you almost every night but- I brought you this flower. Red is your favorite color, and you used to pick red roses from mommy's garden even though we told you you'd get pricked and bleed, you still did it a lot." He shifted to sit on his bottom while he immersed himself in a conversation with her. 

"I miss you a lot. And I miss mommy so much too. I know we can't see each other anymore but one day we will. Uncle Tozo is taking good care of me and never lets me go hungry, and he helps me fold my laundry, and even lets me have sleepovers now. So you know he's the greatest uncle ever!" He laughed as he placed the red flower on the bottom of her gravestone. "Don't worry baby sister, one day I'll get to see you and mom soon. _Iterum Vivere_ *." He stood up and gave the stone a gentle pat. 

Bakura had to take a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets as he listened to Ryou. It warmed his heart to hear him say how much he thought Bakura was a good uncle. Maybe he was doing all right by the kid...

"That was very nice Ryou. But what did that last sentence mean? I didn't quite catch it." 

Ryou smiled. "It's the Latin phrase for 'To live again!' I saw it on the internet and wanted to say it to her. Because one day me and Amane and mommy are going to live together again." 

"Well, that is quite fitting. But I'm afraid you have a very long time before you see her again." Bakura kneeled down to squeeze Ryou in a tender hug. By the gods if he lost Ryou he would lose all of his sanity- 

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and said. "Maybe not as long as you think." His cheeks dimpled at the corners when he smiled. 

Bakura, thinking he did not quite hear Ryou's words right, pulled away and cocked his brow. "What was that you said?" 

"Oh- nothing." He laughed. "It was nothing Tozo! Come on, let's go to the store, I'm getting hungry! Does ramen with beef and eggs sound good for lunch?" 

Bakura stood there shaking his head as he released the child to run ahead of the trail while he stayed behind to give both of the stones one final touch. The misting skies above were soon turning a dark gray whilst rain gently poured down him as he spoke. 

"He's a good kid. You did great while you were here Mami. I miss you both so much. Maybe one day soon I will see you again.." He noticed the flower on Amane's grave had fallen. Instead of placing it back upon her grave, he took it upon himself to plant it next to her. 

"Goodbye baby girl. Tozo misses you too."

\------------------------------------------

The shopping trip had ended, their bellies were full from the lunch Bakura had whipped up, and both of the boys lulled about on the couch with cartoons playing in the background on the television. Their attention span had barely taken notice after some time when either seemed to drift off into unconscious mode. 

Ryou yawned loud and Bakura chuckled at him. "Looks like someone needs a late afternoon nap." 

"No, I'm not sleepy! Just a little tired.." He whined at Bakura's statement and yawned once more to confirm his uncle's suspicions. 

"Not tired huh?" Bakura propped his head up against the end of the couch and pulled down the blanket to cover himself up. "Well, your uncle is about to take one himself. So whatever you do just stay out of trouble okay?" 

"Okay Tozo, maybe I'll go lay down or read a comic in my room." Ryou walked from the living room and down the hall to his bedroom where the door had somehow mysteriously shut. He chewed on his lip knowing he had kept the door open when they left for their Sunday outing. When his hand grabbed at the doorknob he quietly yelped as his hand was suddenly covered in a freezing touch.  
  
He pulled down his sweater sleeve and used it to carefully turn the knob and open the door to his room where he peeked inside and saw Fledge at his desk flipping through letters that he had written to Amane.   
"Fledge, what are you doing?" He asked. 

Without looking back at Ryou Fledge answered. "I'm just re-reading some newer letters while I waited for you to come back. The boss is ready to make his appearance whenever you are. Did you put the flower at the grave along with the phrase I told you about?" 

Ryou dryly swallowed. "Yeah- I did. I did everything you asked me for." He climbed up on his bed and crossed his legs. "Do you know what the next step is?" 

"That's for the boss to discuss, not I." Fledge dropped the letters back onto the desk and floated over to Ryou sitting next to him. "I'm merely here as a- contract type deal." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You'll see."

"So when does he show up?" 

Fledge rolled his eyes. "How did you summon him last time?" 

Ryou blinked and rubbed at the back of his head. "Oh- right! I said his name. Zorc!" 

And just at that moment like a slithering snake, a freezing hand was felt underneath Ryou's chin as Zorc himself turned the boy's head to force him to look into his crimson eyes.   
"Hello, my sweet boy. I'm so glad you called me under better conditions." He knelt to the side of the bed. "It seems as if your friend Fledge here has done a good job at helping you succeed in the first part of our mission to help get your family back." 

"Yes, he did. I'm so happy!" Ryou felt more at ease with this version of Zorc. Unlike last night's encounter when it felt as if there was more anger attached to his soul. And he was in the body he had met Ryou in the first time- instead of taking control of his friend. "Can you tell me what to do next, do we need to do a spell? Collect herbs and sticks maybe?" 

Zorc snickered. "Oh, my child, I'm afraid it's quite different than what you think." He stood up and twirled on his toes. "You see, in order to really interact with people in the afterlife you need to have two things. A spiritual body, and a tangible body. You, yourself, are tangible, and your friend Fledge here, is spiritual. So to be able to truly pull the dead back into the world of the living you need to have both at the same time." His hands slowly closed together as if to provide an example of his explanation. 

"Oh- I think that makes sense. So does that mean me and Fledge are going to work together to bring my family back?" 

"Precisely." He hissed. "But, this is where things become more complicated. You see, your souls need to connect as one and right now you can't really do that. You both have a disconnected relationship. So we need to pull your souls together to form one. From there you will work together as a team until you're strong enough to enter the spirit world and pull your family from the world of the dead. He'll take care of you, and you'll take care of him." 

"Our souls get put together... like one?" His head turned to Fledge. "How do we do that? It sounds painful..." 

Zorc snapped his fingers. "Oh no, my sweet boy it's not painful at all. Maybe a slight pinch on the arm is all you'll feel, but the process only takes a few minutes. What do you say? Do you think you're up to the challenge?"

Ryou sat there in silence with his head down feeling bubbling in his chest. Nervous was an understatement- highly-strung was an alternative phrase Ryou could think of to use for his situation. Would this really work? To bound his soul to a being like Fledge? He was his friend after all... They had bonded and he trusted Fledge not to hurt him. 

"Ryou?" Zorc held out his hand to shake to seal their deal. "Come on little guy, it's now or never. Amane and your mother are counting on you!" 

Ryou's head sprung up suddenly. "Are you for sure know this will work? If my soul and Fledge's souls come together I'll be able to bring my mommy and sister back?" 

Unblinking, Zorc said. "As sure as the spring rain brings the cherry blossoms into bloom. Come on now, let's shake on it." He wiggled his fingers at the boy. 

Ryou's head tossed from Fledge to Zorc. Fledge gave him a silent nod as if to confirm Zorc's words to the boy. "Do it. Let's bind our souls together. Let's bring your family back." 

With one last deep breath, Ryou turned back to Zorc and felt his hand fly towards the man at unprecedented speed. They stared into each other's eyes for moments on end and when they had finally finished making their deal Ryou felt his whole body trembling uncontrollably. 

"Zorc- Zorc what's going on!?" Ryou cried softly as he watched his hands shake tremendously finding it difficult to breathe through his nose and mouth. 

"Stay calm my child, it's working just as it should." The man's voice lowered into a soothing lull as he helped the trembling boy lie on his back. He smoothed down the dampened white bangs and watched as the child seized and softly cry out his name over and over, and over again. 

Ryou looked at Zorc one last time finding his voice had been lost and the only thing he could choke out was the sounds of the vomit making its way up to his throat. Fledge was nowhere to be seen now. The last thing he saw was before the whole world had disappeared in front of him was the glowing crimson of Zorc's eyes as they burned into his mind as a reminder of who had done this to him. 

Then- the whole universe collapsed in front of him. 

\----------------------------------------------------

In the midst of the vast floating darkness, he was curled into a tight ball keeping his knees to his chest. His forehead against his knees. The whole world had become eerily silent that soon it was becoming deafening. It felt as if he was in a dark pressure cooker that had floated for hours. He refused to open his eyes. And even if he wanted to he was so afraid of what he would see around him. But... at least the tremors finally ceased. 

Was this a mistake? Had he- had he died? Had the soul-bonding failed? 

No- if this was death, he knew Amane and his mother would be nearby. He had to stay calm, and wait. This had to be all apart of the process...

_Ryou_

Hearing his name Ryou gasped and finally opened his eyes wide to the surrounding darkness where he was met face-to-face with Fledge's figure floating with his arms out to him, calling out his name to grab his attention. 

_"Ryou."_ He said again as he floated closer. " _Come, join me, our souls are almost bonded_."

"Fledge..." He mouthed quietly. His body soon unraveled and eventually felt himself floating towards his spirit friend. "I'm coming Fledge!" 

His heart was pounding in his throat the closer he came to embracing Fledge. Softly shaking he cried. "I'm almost there!" 

Just in reach, he felt a surge of warmth spread through his body once he felt Fledge's arms wrap around his waist. He gasped and said. "You're not cold!" 

Fledge respondent to Ryou's silly words, said. "Don't worry about that, just focus on our souls bonding together." 

"Right!" Ryou squeezed him tighter and shut his eyes. "I think it's working!" 

When Fledge had not responded Ryou finally blinked his eyes open to find himself shooting up in the bed and wheezed out, "Fledge!" He darted his vision around the room as if to try and find either Zorc or Fledge- and neither could be found. 

"I... I don't think it worked..." Ryou told himself with disappointment. He slowly laid his head onto his pillow and stared up at the white ceiling. His chest began to rattle when he realized he had a flood of tears rush to his eyes. "I think I failed. Now I'll never get to see Amane and Mommy ever again. I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry Amane. I'm a horrible son." He felt his heart drop and a rush of warm tears streak down his cheeks. 

"All I wanted was to bring you guys back." He sniffled loudly.

_But Ryou, it did work_

The echoing he heard caused him to quiet down his meager sobs. "Wha- Fledge? Is that you?" 

_Who else would it be?_

"Woah- where are you?" He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked around. "You sound like you're in my head." 

_I am. Our souls have been bound together. We can communicate like this from now on. And now I will never leave you lonely._

"R-really? You mean we'll be together now?" 

_Yep. This means from now on I'm going to protect you so you don't hurt yourself, but that means you have to do the same for me._

Ryou nibbled on his thumb. "I- I think I can do that. Wow. This is so cool! Does this mean I can do spooky magic stuff like you? Like float?"

_I'll explain more later. For now, I'm going to need you to fall back asleep. I can explain easier in our shared soul room._

"Woah... We even have a soul room? Wait, what's a soul room?" 

_Yeah- it's a place where we will communicate when_ _you sleep. But you can still dream if you want to. as well. As I said, I'll explain more when you get here._

"I'm on my way! Wow! I can't believe this really worked. We are going to make a great team!"

_Excellent..._


End file.
